Les Salesmen de Salazar
by NameIs
Summary: Corvus Blackstone,un Serpentard, dirige une entreprise rentable que vend de la contre bande dans Poudlard. Ses amis et lui se font de l'argent et se font plaisir. Puis, les choses dérapent. Prend place entre La Chambre des Secrets et Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban.
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle deDo Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

Chapitre 1 : De la sympathie pour le diable.

On était le 2 mai 1998. Un frisson nous parcourra quand Hagrid revint de la clairière avec le cops inerte d'Harry Potter. Voldemort passa devant lui, et parla :

« Harry Potter est mort … La bataille est finie. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le garçon qui à survécu est mort … Agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés … »

Je commençais à me sentir étourdi, à la fois à cause de la plaie qui saignait au niveau de mes côtes et de la tournure des évènements. Je n'aurais jamais du être où je me trouve. Je suis un Salesman (1) ! Ce n'tait pas mon genre. Quand est-ce que tout ça à changer ?

**XXX**

_Moi, , jure sous la menace d'énormes et de douloureuse liaisons corporelles, de ne jamais révéler les conditions ou les procédures de l'échange le 23 mai 1992 avec les Salesmen de Salazar (Les Salesmen). Je ne parlerai de cet échange à personne, homme, bête, amis, famille, connaissance ou médecin. Quand je serais interrogé par une personne des autorités, je ne dirais aucun nom ou description qui pourrait mener à l'exposition des Salesmen. Je ne dirais rien sur mon expérience avec les Salesmen. Si je suis pris en possession du 1/3 litre de la potion de Scintillation au prix de douze Gallions, j'assumerai les conséquences, seul. Si j'essaie de rompre ce contrat, je serais arrêté physiquement et magiquement à chaque tentative. En retour, les Salesmen doivent maintenir le même contrat de leur côté. Ces conditions s'étendent jusqu'au 1__er__ Juin 2017._

_X…Heidi Macavoy…Maison : Poufsouffle…Date : 23-05-92…_

**XXX**

Il y avait des toilettes extérieures abandonnées à plusieurs mètres de Prés-Au-Lard. Elles étaient tordues, peut-être aussi vieilles que le village lui-même. Il était déjà étonnant que cette bâtisse en bois tenait encore. Ce qui était encore plus étonnant, c'est que cette bâtisse était utilisée.

A l'intérieur de cette bâtisse étaient installés cinq garçons. Ils étaient tous en deuxième année à Poudlard. Ils étaient tous aussi à Serpentard. Ils attendaient un autre ami, lui aussi un garçon de deuxième année à Serpentard. Ensemble, ils étaient les Salesmen de Salazar.

Assis sur un WC, un garçon regarda par la fenêtre en croissant de Lune. La fenêtre donnait sur l'Est, et il plissa les yeux à cause des rayons du soleil. Le garçon gémit : « Où est-il ? Je veux prendre le petit déjeuner. »

Un autre garçon était assis sur un siège des toilettes. Au comportement de son ami, il sorti une montre en argent de sa poche pour vérifier l'heure.

« Détends-toi, il nous reste presque une heure. »

« Je pense qu'il flirte avec Madame Rosmerta ». Un garçon blond sourit timidement. Il se tenait près de la porte fermée à clé. Un autre garçon avec des cheveux gras d'un blond sale était assis sur le sol. Il fouillait dans un chapeau.

« Putain, comment avons-nous obtenu autant de sangsues ? », demanda le garçon avec le chapeau, d'où il sorti sa main. Les sangsues avaient couvertes son poing fermé. Le garçon avec le montre de poche sortit sa baguette.

« Incendio ! ». Une flamme sorti de sa baguette pour aller jusqu'aux sangsues. Elles se recroquevillèrent sur elle-même et tombèrent de la main de son ami.

« Merci ». Il serra sa main avant d'atteindre à nouveau le chapeau. Avec le bruit du chapeau, il était évident qu'il était très profond. Chaque mouvement de se main faisait des échos. Le garçon sorti une poignée de quelque chose d'autre. « Toutes les mouches chrysopes sont mortes. Tout le reste, nous pouvons le garder pour l'année prochaine. »

« Bien. Dung pourrait essayer de faire monter ses prix l'année prochaine. », déclara le garçon avec le montre en argent. « Pas que cela nous fasse vraiment du tort. On part chacun avec soixante trois galions et quinze faucilles. »

« Depuis le printemps ? »

« Penses-tu vraiment que l'on va être content d'avoir récolté soixante trois quinze en un an ? »railla un des garçon.

« C'est un nombre que seul un Weasley pourrait être content », ricana le garçon avec la montre en argent.

« L'année prochaine, on vise 85 chacun. » dit le garçon avec le chapeau.

« Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de lui dire quels sont les papiers qui doivent être envoyé à cet étudiant cet été. Ça ne prend pas toute la journée. », gémit le garçon à la fenêtre. « Enfin, il arrive. »

Le garçon blond déverrouilla la porte.

Le cinquième garçon entra dans la bâtisse. Le garçon avec la montre en argent de leva et souleva la cuvette des toilettes. Les garçons se mirent derrière lui en ligne. Le garçon avec la montre en argent mis un pied dans les toilettes, puis le second. Il tira la chasse d'eau et disparu à l'intérieur des toilettes. Ses amis le suivirent, ordonnée.

**XXX**

A Poudlard, écrit sur un mur d'une salle de bain au troisième étage, un graffiti. Il était apparu en 1991, et ses lettres noires ne pourront jamais s'effacer. C'était ce message :

_**Nous sommes les Salesmen de Salazar**_

_**Nous allons répondre à vos besoins. Quel qu'il soit. Mais à un prix.**_

Alors que les jumeaux Weasley étaient une sorte d'anarchie gaie dans Poudlard, les Salesmen de Salazar étaient un groupe ambitieux et criminel. Ils parcourraient les souterrains inconnus de Poudlard. Ils faisaient de la contre bande et la vendaient à des élèves désespérés. Quand ils commencèrent, en novembre 1990, seul les Serpentards utilisaient leurs services. Mais maintenant, au printemps 1992, les Salesmen avaient tous pour assouvir les désirs les plus sombres de chacun. Ils pouvaient vous aider avec un assortiment de potions, d'objets illégaux, bombes explosives, Whisky Pur Feu.

Finie l'époque où les Salesmen prenaient les commandes en face. Si vous vouliez leur service, il fallait envoyer un hibou au nom de : « Les gars de Sal' ». Les vendeurs vous contactaient ensuite avec une feuille pour les commandes et une autre avec les contrats pour vous identifier. Ils envoyaient toujours deux contrats. Le premier était pour le paiement, et le second était pour le serment de garder le silence. Si vous oubliez d'un signer un, ils refusent.

C'était le dernier jour d'école. Après trois jours, Harry Potter n'était apparemment plus inconscient à l'infirmerie. Le troisième étage avait été entièrement refait. Il était à nouveau ouvert aux étudiants. Oh, et ils n'avaient plus de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Quirrell était mort. Enfin, il avait été tué, assassiné. Tout le monde savait que ça avait un rapport avec Harry Potter.

**XXX**

Le garçon avec la montre en argent était assis à la table des Serpentards. Son nom était Corvus Blackstone. Corvus était un garçon maigre avec des cheveux épais, foncé et ondulé et des yeux gris. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait les yeux de son père. Ils étaient gris avec des éclats verts. Son père était mort quand il avait treize mois. Les yeux de Corvus étaient actuellement en train d'observer la Grande Salle, recherchant Harry Potter.

« Il n'a pas tué Quirrell. », dit-il. Sa lèvre se retroussant avec dédain. « Personne ne naît puissant. Tu dois toi-même apprendre les connaissances, et Potter est trop simplet pour avoir tout cette puissance. C'est juste un bébé célèbre qui grandit. »

« Mais comment-a-t-il tué Tu-sais-qui ? », demanda Jérémy Petzold. Il était celui qui surveillait à la fenêtre de la bâtisse. C'était un garçon grand et assez fin aux cheveux bruns lisses. Il s'était penché au dessus de la table pour chuchoter. « Ils disent que Tu-sais-qui se sentait menacé par lui. Je pense que les vrais mages noirs savent se reconnaître entre eux. »

« Petzel' va se faire dessus. », dit Anwar Rajan. C'était le cinquième garçon qu'ils attendaient dans la bâtisse. Il était parmi eux le plus petit et le plus large d'épaule. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs qui partaient en épis.

« Ouais, je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes petits amis les mages noirs, bretzel », cassa Louis Vasey. Il était le garçon qui avait déverrouillé la porte. Le plus beau d'entre eux, la grand-mère de Louis était une Vélane. Il était blond aux yeux bleus.

« Ils ne sont pas- Ta gueule ! C'est sérieux, il y a quelques années, vous n'auriez jamais osé parler de Tu-sais-qui comme ça. »

« Louis et Anwar te taquinent, Jérémy. », Maxwell Love fit remarquer en passant. Il était celui avec le chapeau. Max avait un léger accent américain.

Jérémy fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras en silence, amer. Corvus et les autres ricanèrent.

Corvus ramassa un carnet noir de dessin qui se trouvait près de son assiette. D'autres étudiants arrivaient dans la Grande Salle. Il regarda la dernière page sur carnet. Le livre était rempli de ses dessins et de ses croquis. La dernière photo sur laquelle il travaillait était sur le Saule Cogneur.

« Wow, c'est vraiment joli. », félicita quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se tourna légèrement pour trouver Marietta Edgecombe avec Cho Chang. « Tu es vraiment doué Blackstone. », rougit Marietta.

Corvus sourit avec arrogance. « Merci, il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps. Je n'ai jamais passé beaucoup de temps à retoucher mes dessins, je trouve qu'ils sont déjà assez bons la première fois. »

« Viens Mari, permet moi de te sortir d'ici avec que sa tête n'explose. » avertit Cho. Elle poussa son ami vers la table des Serdaigles. Elle fit un signe de main à Max qui lui répondit par un simple sourire.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de la table de professeurs et demanda l'attention de tout le monde. Il était temps d'entendre son discours de fin d'année. Corvus soupira, en pensant qu'il avait mieux à faire que d'entendre ce que la vieille chauve souris avait à dire.

**XXX**

Sur les cinq des garçons, Corvus était le seul à pouvoir voir les Sombrals qui tiraient les chariots. La mort dont il avait été témoin était une autre histoire. Les Salesmen descendirent de leur chariot et parcoururent le chemin qui les séparait du train.

Juste devant, Corvus repéra Neville Londubat courir après son animal de compagnie, son crapaud. Celui-ci sauta dans un tas d'ordure situés juste à côté de la gare. Corvus aurait bien aimé que les Serpentards gagnent le Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Cette année aurait pu être leur septième victoires d'affilée. Mais Potter et ses chiens avaient tout ruinés. Le Proviseur avait attendu au dernier moment pour donner ses points à Griffondor. Serpentard n'avait alors aucune chance de rattraper son retard et prendre de l'avance. C'était choquant d'assister à un tel favoritisme. C'était irritant.

Corvus eu une idée. Comme tout groupe dans une école, les Salesmen aimaient prendre place dans les bagarres. Certains pourraient appeler ça de l'intimidation. Mais les Salesmen avaient appris qu'il fallait être prudent. Ils pouvaient prendre quelqu'un sans aucun rapport, impopulaire, peu attractif, un perdant, une erreur, du gaspillage … Neville Londubat remplissait tout les critères.

Corvus fit signe à ses amis de s'arrêter de regarder Londubat. Il était penché, en fouillant dans les ordures, et en montrant ses fesses rondes à tout le monde. Il ressemblait à un vrai imbécile. Les yeux de Corvus brillaient dangereusement.

« Allons-nous tester le brave Londubat ? »

« Dumbledore pense qu'il l'est. », déclara Max.

« Exactement », reconnu Louis avec un sourire cruel. « Nous avons besoin de vérifier. »

« Cinq Gallions que je le fais pleurer avant », paria Anwar quand ils commencèrent à s'éloigner du chemin du train, se rapprochant de Londubat.

« Cet idiot nous a couté le Coupe des Quatre Maisons. » Jérémy bouillonnait. Corvus pris sa baguette qu'il fit virevolter entre ses doigts. Il avait un peu la gâchette facile quand il s'agissait de sa baquette.

« Bonjour Londubat. »

**XXX**

(1)Un Salesman est un vendeur, un conseiller.

Hop, voila le premier chapitre de cette longue fiction ^^.

J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça ma plut quand je l'ai lu.

Maintenant, je la redécouvre avec vous. Oui, sa fait longtemps que je l'ai lu, mais j'ai encore de petit souvenir

Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, si des fautes de frappes, de conjugaisons, de français se sont glissé quelques parts.


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Do Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

Chapitre 2 : Peignez-le en noir.

**XXX**

_Chère « fille »_

_A cause de toi, ma famille est ruinée. Maintenant, je suis en train de mourir. Rappelez-vous la promesse que vous m'avez faite, demi-sang._

_Apportez mon petit fils sur mon lit de mort._

_-W_

**XXX**

Corvus pensait souvent, que si quelqu'un faisait un livre sur sa vie, que dirait-il ? Il était sûr que ses années à Poudlard seraient mémorables. Il était, après tout, le cerveau d'une organisation. Mais qu'en était-il de sa vie avant les Salesmen ou même avant Poudlard ?

**XXX**

L'année dernière, quand Corvus revenu de Poudlard, sa mère était juste devant le train. Elle avait fait en sorte que Corvus ne se demande pas, même une fraction de seconde, où elle était. Corvus l'avait apprécié. Il trouvait le fait que des enfants qui attendaient leurs parents était quelque chose de bizarre.

Mais maintenant, c'était la fin de sa deuxième année et sa mère n'était pas visible dans la foule des parents. Les Salesmen se souhaitèrent mutuellement un bon été et se séparèrent. Les parents de Louis, d'Anwar et de Jérémy étaient déjà là, à les attendre. Max allait prendre un train pour renter à Manchester, où il vivait.

« Tu veux que j'attende avec toi ? », demanda-t-il à Corvus.

Corvus détestait l'idée de faire pitié. Il secoua la tête.

« Elle est sans doute en route, probablement sorti d'un rendez-vous avec un client. », dit-il hautainement. Max ne fit pas attention au refus de Corvus et posa ses affaires à côté de lui.

« J'ai le temps. », lui dit-il. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses kidnapper. » Ils regardèrent ensembles les autres étudiants, ceux qui se faisaient accueillir par leur parents et ceux que disparaissaient seul à travers la barrière pour rentrer chez eux. Corvus vérifia sa montre de poche en argent. Elle avait seulement six minutes de retard, pensa-t-il.

Drago Malefoy était entouré, comme d'habitude, par Crabbe et Goyle. Derrière eux étaient leurs parents. Les parents Malefoy étaient les plus faciles à reconnaître, leur fils leur ressemblait temps. Toutefois, Malefoy ressemblait plus à son père. Sa mère était très belle, avait de longs cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés et des yeux d'un bleu pâle.

Corvus pu constater cela parce que Mme Malefoy le regardait fixement, alors que Mr. Malefoy parlait avec un autre homme. Elle avait l'air effrayé. Corvus se demanda pourquoi Mme Malefoy le regardait comme ça. Probablement parce qu'elle que je suis un orphelin dégueulasse, décida-t-il avec ironie.

« Je voulais vous souhaiter le meilleur pour votre été », dit Malefoy. Il parlait aussi à Max et à Corvus. « L'année prochaine, nous aurons les Griffondors pour nous avoir volé la Coupe des Quatre Maison. »

« Nous verrons. », sourit Corvus. Il avait aimé voir la rivalité qu'il y avait eu entre Malefoy et Potter toute l'année.

« Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur Potter pour tout gâcher. Certaines personnes de notre Maison devraient peut-être s'améliorer si nous voulons à nouveau la Coupe. », déclara Max, en toisant Crabbe et Goyle.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Max. », confirma Corvus. « Combien de points avez-vous apporté à Serpentard vous deux ? »

Crabbe et Goyle le regardèrent d'un air ébahi. « Euh … »

« Et bien moi, je nous ai apporté au moins vingt points. », dit Malefoy avec fierté.

« Alors peut-être que tu devrais prendre du temps pour apprendre à tes cabots certaines choses. », répondit froidement Corvus. « Ou te trouver d'autres amis, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils déteignent sur toi. »

Malefoy, embarrassé, regarda ses amis. Crabbe et Goyle remarquèrent alors qu'ils avaient été insultés. C'était amusant de voir leurs expressions du visage, passant de quelque chose de vide à la confusion, et enfin la colère. Ils auraient pu battre Corvus et Max, aucun d'eux n'avaient la carrure pour se bagarrer contre eux. Mais ils ne le feraient pas. Ça ne ferait que compliquer leur vie s'ils le faisaient.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois y aller, mère a préparé en repas complet qui m'attend à la maison. », leur dit Malefoy. « Je vous revois l'année prochaine. »

Les yeux de Mme Malefoy étaient encore fixés sur Corvus. Elle ne s'arrêta de le regarder que quand elle passa la barrière. C'était étrange, mais Corvus supposa que c'était parce qu'elle était omnibulée par les « fréquentations » de son fils.

Quand les Malefoy quittèrent la plate-forme, un oiseau de noir traversa la barrière. Il monta haut pour passer au dessus des têtes des gens. Il hurla. Corvus sourit, reconnaissant la bête noire. C'était un faucon pèlerin.

L'oiseau plongea, comme si il allait attraper une proie. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. L'oiseau de redirigea vers le haut sans difficulté et, en un clin d'œil, se transforma en une femme. Elle portait un tailleur, un pantalon noir avec des talons hauts. Corvus était complètement imperturbable, mais Max le regardait avec crainte.

« Regarde l'heure, maman. »

« Désolé, je suis en retard, mon chéri. » Sa mère l'embrassa. Elle était une jeune mère. Elle avait eu Corvus alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux couleur amande. Ses cheveux descendait jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle regarda Max.

« Tu es un ami de Corvy ? »

« Maman, », gémit Corvus. Sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Max se mit à rire en entendant le surnom. « Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, c'est Max. »

« Oui, Maxwell Love. » Max tendit la main. La mère de Corvus la prit, en la secouant fermement.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Corvus ne tarit pas d'éloge sur toi, Max. » sourit-elle. « Je m'appelle Léandra Blackstone, mais, s'il te plait, appelle-moi Léandra. »

**XXX**

Durant toute sa vie, du moins de ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler, ça n'avait toujours été que sa mère que lui. Léandra lui avait expliqué que son père avait été tué lors de la Première Guerre sorcière. Après sa mort, elle avait fuit l'Angleterre avec lui pour leur sécurité, en laissant tout derrière. Elle s'était toutefois assurée de ne rien laissé de son fils derrière eux.

Léandra éloigna Corvus de tout. Ils sont allés à Vancouver, au Canada Puisqu'ils n'avaient rien, à part un petit sac, ce fut très difficile la première année. Léandra travailla comme artisan, une architecte magique. Les bâtiments magiques étaient des structures complexes et dangereuses à cause de leur caractère imprévisible. Un couloir vide pouvait dévorer son créateur si elle ne se sentait pas mise en valeur. Prenez par exemple Poudlard, les escaliers bougeaient n'importe comment quand ils s'ennuyaient.

Léandra jonglait entre son travail et élever seul Corvus. Elle l'emmenait avec elle pendant ses voyages d'affaire où sur les sites des travaux. Il y avait énormément de Baby-sitters. Cependant, elles ne restaient jamais très longtemps. Corvus et sa mère se déplaçaient tout le temps. A chaque proposition de travail, elle acceptait. Ils restaient très rarement plus de deux ans au même endroit.

Finalement, quand Corvus eut six ans, Léandra avait une bonne réputation d'artisan. Elle commença à choisir ses projets, son salaire augmenta et leur mode de vie devint plus luxueux. Et il a continué à s'améliorer.

Après avoir été aussi proche de sa mère pendant qu'elle travaillait, Corvus grandissait avec l'idée de devenir lui-même artisan. Il montrait déjà un sacré potentiel. Ses dessins étaient très impressionnants et sa mère le complimentait souvent, en pensant comme un artisan.

Sa mère était tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il essayait parfois de se souvenir de son père. Il était mort quand Corvus avait un peu plus d'un an, mais il était convaincu que si se concentrait assez longtemps, il pourrait se souvenir de lui. Pas forcément de son visage, mais de sa présence. Corvus constatait que, plus il grandissait, plus il était difficile d'évoquer son père à voix haute.

Cependant, trois mois avant son septième anniversaire, Corvus rencontra un membre éloigné de sa famille. La rencontre ne dura que deux heures. Sa mère était retournée en Angleterre pour que Corvus puisse voir cette personne. Il avait été au chevet de sa grand-mère.

**XXX**

Sa grand-mère vivait seule dans une grande maison, à Londres. Il y avait quatre étages, et une grande tapisserie accrochée au mur avec l'image d'un arbre. C'était une maison sombre, les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, sauf quelques bougies qui fondaient. Lorsque Léandra l'avait emmené dans cette maison, elle avait laissé Corvus en bas et monta quelque part en haut. En attendant, Corvus avait marché le long des murs, mesurant avec ses mains la longueur de la pièce. Il aimait compter. Plus tard, il écrirait des chiffres, juste pour en ajouter et en supprimer pour le plaisir.

Léandra était redescendu, les sourcils froncés. A cette époque, Léandra commençait tout juste à devenir riche. Ses cheveux étaient longs et plutôt crépus, tirés en une queue de cheval. Elle avait l'air fatigué. Ils avaient quitté Florence, où ils vivaient à l'époque, dans la nuit. Une lettre avait été donnée à Léandra, et ils étaient immédiatement partis pour Londres.

Sa mère s'était mise à genoux devant lui et lui avait peigné ses cheveux épais de manière plus ordonnée. Un elfe de maison avait lentement descendu les escaliers, ses yeux brillant d'enthousiasme quand il avait vu Corvus.

« Mon petite maître est de retour ! ». Il haletait. Corvus avait regardé sa mère.

« Maman, c'est qui ? »

« C'est l'elfe de maison de grand-mère, Corvus. », lui avait-elle expliqué. « Il va nous emmener à l'étage pour voir grand-mère. Grand-mère est très malade. »

« Si elle est malade, pourquoi elle nous invite ? », avait grimacé Corvus. « Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Je croyais qu'on allait plus voir la famille ? »

« Nous ne les verrons plus … Sauf pour cette grand-mère, et c'est compliqué, chéri, très compliqué. », lui avait-elle dit. « Beaucoup de gens ont du se cacher pendant la guerre, pour rester en vie, tu vois ? Et grand-mère faisait partie de ces gens là. Mais maintenant, elle est très malade et elle veut te voir. »

« Est-ce qu'elle meurt ? », avait demandé Corvus. C'était un gamin intelligent. Léandra avait hoché la tête tristement. Corvus avait froncé les sourcils Il n'avait pas très bien compris en quoi consistait la mort mais l'idée d'être en face d'une femme mourant lui déplaisait.

« Veux-tu venir avec moi maman ? »

Elle s'était levé et lui avait prit la main.

« Bien sûr mon chérie. »

L'elfe de maison les avait conduits à l'étage. Ils étaient entrés dans une grande chambre. Les fenêtres étaient grandes et fermées avec de lourds rideaux. Il y avait un grand lit était en face de la porte.

Léandra avait emmené son fils au chevet de sa grand-mère mourante. Elle était entourée de beaucoup d'oreiller. Ses cheveux, couleur poivre et sel, se posaient autour de son visage. Ses paupières étaient fermées, mais elles bougeaient. Elle avait ouvert les yeux pour révéler les mêmes yeux gris que lui. Mais elle n'avait pas de nuance verte. Des lèvres s'étaient tirées en un sourire. Ses dents étaient pourries. Corvus avait détesté son odeur. C'était l'odeur de la mort, couverte d'un parfum cher.

« Corvus », avait croassé sa grand-mère. Sa main s'était levée, le cherchant. Léandra l'avait poussé du coude. Il l'avait laissé prendre sa main. Sa poigne était serré et froide.

Corvus n'avait pas su quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Sa grand-mère l'avait regardé, rêveuse.

« Bon garçon … l'héritier…Pur sang », elle avait toussé tout d'un coup, cela avait semblé douloureux et dégoûtant.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et sa tête était tombée. Il y avait eu un silence pesant. Mais ensuite, elle s'était mise à parler à nouveau, mais ça avait été incompréhensible.

« Sang-de-Bourbe ont ruiné mes garçons … Tous les traitres à leur sang se font avoir, je l'ai dit … Orion ? Orion ne permet plus ça … Oui mes fils sont beaux, très beaux… » Sa voix s'était arrêtée. Léandra avait mis sa main sur l'épaule de Corvus. Etait-elle partie ?

Corvus avait essayé de reprendre sa main, mais cela l'avait fait revenir à elle. Ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau ouverts. Elle avait regardé Corvus, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Elle avait serré sa petite main.

« Corvus ». Sa langue avait à peine bougé. Ses yeux étaient toujours en train de le fixer et il n'avait pu détourner son regard. Sa poigne s'était desserrée.

Elle était totalement immobile. Elle était morte. Elle était froide. Elle était morte.

Corvus avait enlevé sa main, son cœur battant à la chamade. Léandra l'avait immédiatement pris dans ses bras.

« Corvus, » avait-elle chuchoté dans son oreille. « C'est bon. Elle n'a pas souffert, d'accord ? Tu as vu comment elle était heureuse ? C'est bon. N'aie pas peur. »

C'était pourquoi Corvus pouvait voir les Sombrals.

**XXX**

Léandra et Corvus roulaient à travers Londres, dans une élégante BMW. Léandra avait plusieurs voitures ? Elle aimait les voitures de luxes surtout quand elle les travaillait un peu avec de la magie. Corvus aimait les balades en voiture, mais seulement sur l'autoroute, où les circuits. Ils de dirigeaient vers de ferry pour traverser la Manche. Ils habitaient une villa à Baden-Baden, en Allemagne qu'ils adoraient en été.

Corvus partit dans ses pensées, mais Léandra l'interrompit.

« Drago Malefoy a commencé l'école alors ? »

« Ouais et alors ? »

« J'ai juste remarqué sa famille c'est tout. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu les connaissais. »

« Je els connaissais de vu quand j'étais à Poudlard. », dit-elle. « Je n'étais pas très amis avec eux, je doute qu'ils se souviennent de moi. Ce serait intéressant de les revoir. Drago est à Serpentard alors ? »

« C'est de leur famille ça non ? »

« Cela ne veut rien dire, où tu es placé est une coïncidence. »

« Si c'était vrai, alors le choixpeau magique est inutile maman »

« C'est juste une tradition », répondit-elle. « Comment est Drago ? Vous vous parlez tout les deux ? »

Corvus haussa les épaules.

« Nous somme en bons termes, ouais. Il est occupé à torturer Harry Potter. »

La chanson préférée de Corvus commença à passer à la radio : « Paint it Black » des Rolling Stones. Il augmenta le volume. Sa mère regardait la route, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait jamais penser à ça, comment ça mère connaissait-elle le nom de Drago ?

**XXX**

Deuxième chapitre posté !

On en sait déjà un peu plus sur le passé de Corvus mais d'autres mystères réapparaissent … Et c'est pas fini !


	3. Chapter 3

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Do Re Mi 123

Titre original: Salazar's Salesmen

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

Salazar's Salesmen**.**

Chapitre 3 : Un jour dans une vie.

**XXX**

_Celui qui se met contre ses collègues Salesmen est soit un fou, soit un lâche. Celui qui se sauve et balance pour sauver sa peau, est les deux. Il est ignoble et méprisable de trahir le nom d'un autre Salesmen. Si quelqu'un souhaite arrêter ses fonctions de Salesmen doit-être jeter dehors, ils doivent encore obéir à la loi du silence et il ne peut pas chercher à se venger en exposants les secrets de Salesmen de Salazar._

_Si ils désobéissent à une de ces règles, il faudra s'attendre à des effets magiques les plus atroces et néfastes qu'ils puissent leur arriver. Leur esprit et leur corps seront victimes._

_La signature de votre nom vous liera à ces mots :_

_X. Corvus D. Blackstone_

_X. Maxwell Love_

_X. Louis R. Vaisey_

_X. J.R. Petzold-Newstark._

_X. Anwar Rajan_

**XXX**

Il était une fois, un Mangemort nommé Ascagne Stirling. Il avait la compétence d'assassiner de sang-froid, en particulier, sa propre famille. Les Stirling étaient l'une des familles de sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne les plus prestigieux. Ils avaient émigré en Angleterre dans les années 1700, ils n'avaient rien à part leur nom, sauf le talent d'être artisan. Quand les artisans ont accumulé beaucoup de richesses, ils ont bâti la tour Stirling sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ascagne était très fier de sa famille.

Peu de temps après avoir fini Poudlard, Ascagne fit lé découverte d'un terrifiant secret caché par ses parents. Sa mère était née-moldue. N'avez-vous jamais ressentit quelque chose comme lui ? Il avait été trahi. Il avait été contaminé dés sa naissance ! Et ses parents ne lui avaient rien dit. Ils s'avaient qu'ils avaient tort, qu'ils étaient sales, qu'ils étaient des horribles choses, et il ne l'a jamais oublié. Il ne leur avait pas non plus pardonné. Il les avait traqués, et il les avait tués. Il traquait aussi ses autres proches. Sa fierté, sa famille devait être lavée de toutes ces choses faibles.

La dernière qu'il tua fut sa tante, Flora Bones qui était marié à Edgar Bones, un traite à son sang. Il l'avait tuée, Edgar et leurs enfants. Les enfants n'avaient rien fait, mais ils étaient là. Ascagne avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

A cause de tous ses péchés, il était enfermé dans une cage. Il n'était pas à Azkaban, mais à Nurmengard. Quelque part au dessus de lui était enfermé Gellert Grindelwald, dans sa propre cellule. Mais Ascagne était maintenu en dessous de la terre, dans les cachots du sous-sol. Sa cage de fer était descendue à quinze pieds de profondeur. Quand les gardes devaient nettoyer sa cellule, ils utilisaient une poulie enchaînée pour la lever. Il y avait une petite fenêtre à droite, au dessous de plafond de pierre. Elle laissait passer une simple petite lumière. Il n'était pas à Azkaban, il n'avait pas à craindre les détraqueurs, mais les gardes le battaient et utilisaient régulièrement la magie sur lui. Il était toujours seul dans cette prison.

Les chaines de la poulie se secouèrent soudain, et la porte en fer de son cachot s'entrouvrit. Sa cage montait. Ce fut la première fois en onze ans qu'il allait au dessus la journée. Ses yeux cherchèrent avidement la petite fenêtre. Il y avait un ciel bleu.

« C'est bon de voir que cet endroit ne t'a pas fait du bien, Stirling », se moqua une voix familière. Il se tourna, les yeux injectés de sang se concentraient sur les visiteurs. « J'avais hésité à croire que tu aurais ce que tu méritais ailleurs qu'à Azkaban. Bien que le Ministre envisage toujours d'envoyer un détraqueur pour ton anniversaire. »

Ascagne se leva. Il avait été considéré comme beau. Maintenant, il était grand, maigre avec des cheveux noirs, longs et sales. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Ils avaient l'habitude de briller avec sa nature folle. Ils brillaient toujours, mais ils étaient injectés de sang et irrité par le manque de sommeil et le manque de lumière naturelle. Une bagarre avait laissé son nez cassé. Sa mâchoire avait été également cassé, elle était maintenant de forme angulaire. Chaque fois qu'il serrait les dents, il y avait un clic.

_Clic. _« Tu as trouvé de quoi remplacer ton œil », dit-il, sa voix rauque et basse. « Bon, je veux te voir quand la mort viendra te chercher, Fol Œil. »

Maugrey Fol Œil se moqua. Il avait été celui qui avait capturé Ascagne il y avait onze ans. Debout à coté de lui était un grand homme avec des cheveux gris et des sourcils touffus. Ses yeux jaunâtres fixaient Ascagne derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« C'est Rufus Scrimgeour », présenta Fol Œil. « Le nouveau chef de la justice magique.

Les lèvres d'Ascagne se recourbèrent en une sorte de sourire cruel. Il savait que Barty Croupton Sr démissionnerais de honte après que le monde magique est découvert que son fils était un Mangemort.

« Nous voulons parler de votre sœur morte. », Rufus Scrimgeour alla droit au but.

_Clic. Clic._

« Avons-nous touché à quelque chose de sensible, Stirling ? », railla Maugrey.

_Clic. _

« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »

« Vous l'avez tué, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Maugrey. « Tué elle et son garçon de deux ans. »

_Clic._

« Je sais. Et juste avant de les tuer, je leur ai montré comment j'avais tué notre Sang-De-Bourbe de mère. », dit Ascagne, calmement. « Mais tu étais là Fol Œil, et je me souviens que tu avais encore tes deux yeux, tu as du tout voir. »

« Non, Evan Rosier a eu un coup de chance et m'a touché d'un Stupefix, le salaud. »

« Stirling, racontez-nous comment avez-vous tué votre sœur, que c'est-il passé ? », demanda Scrimgeour.

_Clic. Clic._

Ascagne remarqua Scrimgeour frémir au bruit. « Il y en avait d'autres là-bas, pourquoi venir me voir moi ? »

« Rosier et Croupton Jr sont morts. », lui dit Scrimgeour. Ascagne fut triste d'entendre cela. La mort de Barty Croupton Junior fut particulièrement décevante à entendre. Rosier avait vécu une bonne, longue vie, et il était mort au combat. Croupton avait du mourir à Azkaban. « Dolohov ne faisait pas attention, il a été battu par Edgar Bones. »

_Clic._

« Quel est le problème ? Tu ne veux pas dire comment tu as tué ta petite sœur et ton neveu ? », lui demanda Maugrey. Les yeux rougis d'Ascagne le foudroya du regard. « Est-ce des remords, Stirling ? »

« Non, »_ Clic._ « La seule chose que je regrette est d'avoir tué mon neveu. »

Maugrey le regarda, douteux. Ascagne lui disait la vérité. Tuer sa sœur et sa mère était jouissant, mais la mort de son neveu avait été regrettable. Son neveu avait été l'héritier de deux familles de sangs purs les plus puissantes, Black et Stirling. Ironie du sort, ça avait été deux familles détruites pas la guerre. Ascagne avait espéré qu'après s'être débarrassé de sa traitre à son sang de sœur, il pourrait élever le garçon comme le siens. Il aurait fait un puissant sorcier.

Il aurait été un prince dans le nouveau monde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais sa sœur n'avait jamais voulu le lâcher. Elle l'avait égoïstement fait tomber en même temps qu'elle.

_Clic._

« Les corps de vos victimes ont tous été retrouvés », déclara Scrimgeour. « Mais il n'y a pas eu de corps retrouvés sur le lieu. Il y avait seulement le corps de votre mère. »

Ascagne fronça les sourcils.

« Mais vous avez trouvez son sang, et celui de mon neveu. »

« Oui »

_Clic. _Que voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi enquêtaient-ils sur la mort de sa sœur maintenant ? _Clic_

**XXX**

En septembre 1990, Corvus apportait un échantillon de sa potion au bureau de Rogue. Il avait terminé le deuxième. Maxwell Love étant le premier. Rogue avait félicité Max, Corvus s'attendait aussi à des compliments, mais le Maitre de Potion l'avait fixé d'un étrange regard et avait pris son échantillon.

Le professeur Rogue regardait toujours bizarrement Corvus au début, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de qui il voyait quand il le regardait.

Après avoir accompli son travail, Corvus se dirigea vers Max. Max était assis à l'avant à coté de Cho Chang. Ça irritait Corvus de voir Max en binôme avec elle en potion. Apparemment, Cho était la première personne que Max avait rencontrée dans le Poudlard express. Corvus ne pensait pas que ça voulait dire quoi que ce soit. Elle copiait certainement sur lui. Corvus était déjà en concurrence avec Max. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre concurrent.

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait avant d'aller en classe ? », railla Corvus alors qu'il se tenait à leur table.

Max avait l'air indifférent.

« Bien sûr que tu veux savoir. », sourit Corvus. « Et bien, je regardais la salle commune des Serpentards, tu sais, à la recherche de quelque chose que personne ne ferait attention sauf moi. » Corvus agita sa main avec dédain. « Et j'ai trouvé une carte magique dans la cheminée. »

« Et ? »

« C'est une carte très rare, très bien conservée. », poursuivit-il. « Une carte de Morgan Le Fay. »

« Et ? »

« Je ne perd pas mon temps à faire une collection, et je pense que toi non plus. ». Max commençait à s'intéresser. « Mais beaucoup de crétins ici gaspilleraient leur argent pour elle. »

« Et tu as trouvé quelqu'un à qui la vendre ? », supposa Max. Corvus hocha la tête. Il y avait une lueur de défis dans ces yeux. « Combien as-tu ? »

« Douze Gallons et vingt-neuf Faucilles », révéla Corvus. Il saisit un sac en cuir de sa poche et le lui montra. Max le regardait maintenant impressionné. Il lui fit un sourire, les yeux brillants.

« Qui est l'idiot qui a payé autant ? »

« Un de ces perdants de Poufsoufle. », bafoua Corvus. « Cédric Diggory, tu le connais ? Il voulait vraiment la carte, il a dit que c'était pour le 90ème anniversaire de grand-père. Ça viendrait compléter la collection du vieux. »

« C'était pour son grand-père ? », interrompit Cho, semblant désolé pour le Poufsoufle. Elle versait doucement sa potion dans une fiole.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. Honnêtement, si tu écoutes les conversations des autres, fait attention. »

« Tu as également dit que tu te fichais des cartes des sorciers. », dit-elle sèchement. « Tu aurais du lui donner si tu te fichais de la carte. »

« Tu oublies quelque chose de capitale de mon histoire, non ? C'est l'argent le plus important. »

« Mais Cédric la voulait pour son Grand-père ! »

« Et il l'a eu, mais pas gratuitement. Ce n'est pas ma faute, il est une vraie merde pour marchander. » Il se détourna de Cho pour arrêter la conversation. Elle souffla et continua à verser sa potion dans son échantillon.

« Les gens payent pour voir ce qu'ils veulent. », dit pensivement Max. « Et les gens ont toujours besoin de quelque chose. »

« Sages paroles. », ria Corvus. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais juste te faire part de mon bénéfice de la journée. » Il retourna à sa table avec un sourire.

Quand la cloche sonna, Max rattrapa Corvus. Anwar, Louis et Jérémy était avec lui. Max était dans le même dortoir qu'eux. Ils s'entendaient assez bien.

« Blackstone », Max lui tapota l'épaule. « Je veux te dire quelque chose. »

« D'accord, tu peux parler et marcher en même temps, Love ? » Corvus aimait comment Max devenait irrité quand il utilisait son nom de famille. « Nous avons un autre cours. »

« C'est juste l'Histoire de la Magie. », lui dit Max. Corvus cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela de Max. « Et ce que j'ai à te dire ne les regarde pas. », il montra de la tête les autres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? », demanda Jérémy, soupçonneux, n'aimant pas être mis à l'écart.

« Il va déclarer son amour pour Blackstone, Pretzel ! », expliqua Anwar. Il sourit malicieusement à Corvus. « Love t'aime, mon pote. »

« Demande-lui de se raser les sourcils avant de t'embrasser. », ricana Louis. Ils rirent mais Max resta patient.

« Bon, d'accord, gardez-moi une place. », dit Corvus aux autres. Louis er Anwar ricanèrent quand ils montèrent les escaliers. Jérémy continua de les regarder en marchant, fronçant les sourcils. Max attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls dans le couloir. « Quel est ton secret si important, Max ? »

« Diggory n'est pas le seul idiot que nous pouvons exploiter. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Je t'écoute … »

**XXX**

Et là, Max lui expliqua comment ils pourraient vendre à des gens ce qu'ils avaient volé à d'autres dans Poudlard. C'était risqué, mais totalement faisable. Il s'agissait principalement de petites choses, des bonbons, des trucs pour faire des farces, des bijoux, et ils le vendirent principalement aux Serpentards. Les Serpentards gardaient secrets leurs activités. Tout le monde à Serpentards aimait voir les autres maisons de plus en plus contrariées de se faire voler.

Au début, c'était seulement Max et Corvus. Puis, une nuit, une grande découverte à été faite et ils avaient eu besoin de la partager.

**XXX**

Corvus courrait à une vitesse impressionnant dans les couloirs. Il était 1h45 du matin. L'école entière dormait, sauf pour ceux qui enfreignaient les règles, comme Corvus. Il avait volé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick des réserves de Pixie Dust. Le Pixie Dust était un produit capillaire populaire pour les filles. Il ajoutait une brillance et du volume pour tout type de cheveux. Il en avait volé environ en tasse quand Miss Teigne avait sauté d'une armoire. Le stupide chat prévenu immédiatement Rusard. Corvus avait pris ce qu'il avait et était partie en courant.

Haletant depuis le sprint du septième étage, il arriva au premier étage. Il pouvait entendre Rusard arrivé au rez de chaussée. Corvus jura, comment allait-il rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards ?

La silhouette de Miss Teigne apparu aux escaliers. Il fut tenté de jeter un sort à la bestiole mais s'abstenu.

Ignorant le feu dans ses jambes, il recommença à courir. Il tourna à l'aveuglette dans un couloir. Il était dans un petit couloir menant au bureau du professeur McGonagall et un escalier menait au deuxième étage. Il pensa rentrer dans le bureau de McGonagall par effraction mais cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Peut-être pourrait-il semer Rusard au deuxième étage ?

Corvus courut vers l'avant et repéra quelque chose derrière une armure contre le mur. Il s'arrêta. C'était une porte jaune pale, peut-être assez grand pour un lutin.

« Miaou ! »

« Oui, oui, je peux l'entendre maintenant ! Nous l'avons eu ma chérie ! »

Corvus ferma la bouche et essayant de reprendre silencieusement sa respiration. Se glissant derrière l'armure, il se plaça accroupi devant la porte. Elle était verrouillée.

« Alohomora », jeta Corvus. La petite porte s'ouvrit. Corvus était prêt à rentrer mais il remarqua ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte.

L'intérieur était entièrement couvert de gravât et de poussière, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Corvus s'y mette. Et il n'avait aucun moyen qui puisse le rendre vers une autre cachette à temps. Il pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante de Rusard …

Corvus prit une profonde inspiration, inhalant de la poussière de la petite armoire. Son nez le chatouilla, ses yeux lui piquaient et il essaya de se retenir, mais ça ne servit à rien. Corvus éternua bruyamment, sur les décombres.

« Ah ah ! Viens, nous allons l'avoir maintenant. », s'écria Rusard.

Corvus ouvrit les yeux et ne pu y croire. Les gravats derrière la porte jaune pâle avaient fondu comme de la fumée. Derrière elle, il y avait un long tunnel sombre, froid et humide. Corvus ne réfléchit pas deux fois, il se mit à rire et ramper dedans, fermant la porte derrière lui.

**XXX**

Au petit déjeuner, Max était assez nerveux. Corvus ne s'était pas encore montré. Dans sa tête, il essayait de comprendre ce qui aurait pu se passer. Ses deux scénarios possibles étaient qu'il avait reçu une retenue, ou qu'il avait été expulsé. Dans ses deux scénarios, il y avait comme complice : Max. Mais c'est à ce moment là que Corvus entra dans la Grande Salle, l'air fatigué et en piteux été, mais content.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? », demanda Max à la seconde où il s'assit. Les cheveux de Corvus étaient dans un sacré état, il sentait légèrement, ses vêtements étaient les mêmes qu'hier et de la saleté était coincé sous ses ongles. C'était étrange que Corvus arrive comme ça devant tout le monde.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, j'ai faim », souffla Corvus en empilant saucisses et œufs brouillés dans son assiette. Il sourit. « Mais c'était super bien. C'était phénoménal. »

Max se détendit.

« Je pensais que Rusard t'avait attrapé que tu allais me balancer. »

Corvus ri.

« Premièrement, je ne me suis pas fais attraper. Deuxièmement, je n'aurais jamais donné de nom. Je n'aurais pas perdu mon honneur pour éviter une retenue. En plus, nous sommes amis, pourquoi t'aurais-je balancé ? »

Max sourit.

« Je suis content que les choses se soient bien passées. »

« Oh, ca c'est plus que bien passé, Max », se vanta Corvus. « Nous avons besoin d'élargir nos horizons. »

**XXX**

A L'intérieur du tunnel, Corvus se sentait comme si il était profondément enfui sous la terre. C'était frais et humide. Quelque soit sur quoi il était en train de ramper, c'était visqueux. C'était trop étroit pour lui pour faire demi-tour. Il avait entendu Rusard frapper furieusement à la porte derrière lui.

« Lumos ». Il alluma sa baguette, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Seulement un tunnel noir qui l'attendait. Il était sous la terre. Corvus frémit quand il remarqua des choses remuer sous lui.

Le tunnel descendait doucement. Cela dura pendant huit minutes, puis il resta stable pendant dix- sept minutes. Corvus commençait à se sentir fatigué quand le tunnel remontait brusquement vers le haut.

Il était sur le point de tomber d'épuisement que la lumière émise de sa baguette éclaira des marches en pierres. Il monta petit à petits l'escalier vers uns petite trappe en bois. A travers les fissures de la trappe, il pouvait voir le pâle clair de lune. Prenant une grande respiration pour rassembler les forces physiques qui lui restait, Corvus poussa la trappe et sortit du tunnel.

Il s'écrasa sur un sol encombré. Ça sentait la moisissure, la poussière et le vieux. Il regarda autour de lui, ça ressemblait à une cabane, mais …

C'était une bâtisse. Des toilettes abandonnées situées à quelques mètres de Près-Au-Lard pour être exact.

**XXX**

Ascagne était de retour dans sa cage. L'air était plus frais, la lumière avait disparue et il faisait nuit. La nuit, il y avait toujours une tempête. Les gardes reviendraient bientôt, ça faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas été torturé. Il y avait du retard.

_Clic._

Rufus Scrimgeour et Alastor Maugrey ne lui avaient rien donné. Ils lui avaient posé des questions, des questions qu'ils auraient du connaître les réponses. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus à lui comme ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Son avant-bras gauche le démangeait. Ça se passait souvent en ce moment. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi ils étaient venus le voir. Ils devaient savoir que leurs jours étaient comptés. Il n'avait jamais douté que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore en vie. Il était quelque part là bas. Au-delà de sa prison, au-delà de sa petite fenêtre. Il voulait le retrouver et être à nouveau prêt de lui.

_Clic._

Il regrettait seulement que son neveu ne soit pas là quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait de nouveau là.

**XXX**

Il était long à traduire celui là !

Je l'ai fini cette nuit, vers 5-6 heures du matin x) (Ba oui, quand on se sent pas bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire …).

Bon, à partir de samedi, je suis en vacances, loin de ma petite campagne pour aller en ville … Mais, il n'y a pas de connections Internet alors pas de nouveau chapitre avant 15 jours … et certainement plus, parce que je vais pas pondre la traduction en une nuit, parfois, je dors .


	4. Chapter 4

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Do Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

**Salazar's Salesmen**.

Chapitre 4 : Behind Blue Eyes

_Etudiant : Maxwell Love, Serpentard…4 décembre 1990._

_Incident : , dans les toilettes des filles au second étage, scotché aux toilettes. Visage sévèrement déformé par un sortilège de Furonculose. _

_Etage entier inondé. Pas de témoin. Ne pas se fier à Love._

_Punition Il lavera entièrement les toilettes de filles. Sans magie._

_Autorisé par : Argus Rusard_

_._

**XXX**

C'était le milieu d'Août. Corvus se promenait seul sur le Chemin de Traverse, achetant ses fournitures pour sa troisième année. Sa mère était à New York, pour travailler sur une nouvelle maison des Hamptons. Elle avait assuré à Corvus qu'ils pouvaient trouver les livres et les autres choses dont il aurait besoin à New York, mais Corvus aimait se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. En plus, Corvus avait demandé à Max s'il pouvait rester les dernières semaines de l'été chez lui à Manchester. Ensuite, ils iraient au Poudlard express ensemble.

Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres raisons, Corvus avait une nouvelle idée pour les Salesmen. Mais il ne pouvait le dire qu'à Max.

Corvus arriva à la ruelle séparant le Chemin des Traverses et l'Allée des Embrumes. Sur cette voie se dressait une grosse et haute tour gothique. Elle avait été faite avec une certaine pierre très foncée. Corvus pouvait sentir la puissance venir de l'intérieur. Quand il s'approcha silencieusement de la tour, le vitrail de fenêtre changèrent. Ils changeaient toujours, comme par magie, bien sûr. Cette fois, ils s'étaient changés en de milliers de yeux ouverts, le regardant.

Au dessus de la porte était situé une plaque, où était écrit : « Centre Supérieur de l'Artisanale et d'Accueil de la Famille Stirling. ». Mais les poignées en cuivre des portes étaient enchaînées et fermées fermement. Cet endroit n'était pas habité.

« Blackstone ! »

Corvus se tourna en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes. Drago Malefoy venait vers lui, son père le suivait tranquillement.

« Bonjour, Malefoy. », accueillis Corvus.

« Nous venons de Barjow & Beurk. », l'informa Malefoy. « Il y a pleins de choses dangereuses là-dedans, y-es-tu déjà allé ? »

« J'ai effectivement pensé à m'y rendre maintenant. », répondit Corvus. « Il y a certaines choses que je voudrais pour l'année prochaine. »

« Ils ont un chose qui s'appelle La Main de La Gloire. », déclara Malefoy. « J'aurai pu la prendre mais j'ai préféré un nouveau balai. Père et moi allions en choisir un. »

Corvus jeta un coup d'œil à Mr. Malefoy. Il était prudemment en train de regarder les vitraux. Ils avaient encore changé. Cette fois, c'était une scène d'un homme qui se noie en mer, pris dans une tempête, et autour de son coup était un serpent aux yeux noirs. Il remarqua Corvus et lui donna un regard comme celui du professeur Rogue. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

Malefoy parlait encore à Corvus.

« …Je ne suis pas trop nerveux à propos des essais. », disait-il. « Un vieil ami de mon grand-père, Roderick Plumpton- le connais tu ? Il a joué pour les Tornades comme attrapeur, en 1921, il attrapé le vif d'or après trois heures et trente secondes- enfin, il a l'habitude de venir de temps en temps au manoir, et il m'a dit que j'étais une personne avec un physique parfait pour monter sur un balai. »

Il remarqua que personne ne l'écoutait. Il trouva son père regardé Corvus, et vice versa, mais il ne détecta pas l'ambiguïté dans le regard de son père.

« Ah j'oubliais, », dit Drago. « Blackstone, voici mon père. Père, c'est Corvus Blackstone, il a une année de plus que moi. »

« Corvus ? », répéta Lucius, un peu inquiet. Il se reprit rapidement, se racla la gorge. « J'avais l'habitude de connaître quelqu'un avec ce prénom. », expliqua-t-il. « Blackstone ? Je connais ce nom. Votre famille est artisane ? »

« Oui, mon père et ma mère. », répondit fièrement Corvus.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer des camarades de Drago. », déclara Lucius. Il tapota l'épaule de son fils. « Et bien, Drago, nous devons y aller maintenant. J'ai des choses importantes à faire, et tu ne voulais pas aller au magasin de Quidditch, avant que tous les balais décents ne soient vendus ? »

« Oui. », reconnu Drago qu'il était temps de se séparé du Serpentard. « Je te revois à la rentrée, Blackstone ? »

« Bien sûr. Bon journée. »

**XXX**

Corvus pris le Magicobus jusqu'au 18 Oldham Street à Manchester City. Il s'assit sur au troisième étage avec tous ses achats. Ils avaient fait des folies. Comme il entrait en troisième année, il avait des fournitures supplémentaires pour ses nouvelles matières. Depuis qu'il voulait poursuivre les études d'Artisan, les nouvelles matières de Corvus étaient l'Arithmancie, les Runes Anciennes et l'Etude de Moldue, toutes les matières nécessaires pour les études supérieures d'Artisan.

Il y avait quelques Serpentards qui n'aimaient pas prendre l'Etude de Moldue. Ils pensaient que c'était une matière inutile pour une race faible. Corvus pouvait voir d'où ça venait, compte tenu de tous les préjugés héréditaires, mais il était sûr que s'ils s'arrêtaient d'y penser, ils trouveraient à intéressant. Il y avait tant de choses dans leur monde qui n'était pas magique. Le code civil, la médecine, l'art, la psychologie, l'architecture… Corvus pensait qu'une personne devrait avoir autant de connaissances possibles, parce que la connaissance faisait le pouvoir.

C'est ce que sa mère lui avait toujours enseigné.

Le Magicobus s'arrêta brutalement. Corvus fut presque projeté en avant.

« 18 Oldham Street, Manchester City ! », annonça Stan Rocade.

Ils étaient garés à l'extérieur d'un petit café situé entre deux magasins. L'extérieur était peint en rouge et il y avait des fenêtres de grande taille. Derrière les vitrines, il y avait des variétés de gâteaux, pâtisseries et tartes, tous richement décorés et semblait délicieux. Un signe en or et en rouge était accroché à la porte. C'était un cupidon avec des cœurs fleurissants autour de lui et, écrit avec sa flèche : « Boulangerie Love. »

**XXX**

Corvus ne savait pas grand-chose sur la vie de Max. Il savait qu'il avait grandi à Manchester mais ne savait pas trop ce que ses parents faisaient pour gagner leur vie. Max évitait toujours facilement la question en disant qu'ils possédaient une entreprise.

« Love », Jérémy avait une fois réfléchit sur son nom de famille. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, assis à une table isolée derrière de grandes étagères. Ils s'asseyaient toujours à la même table quand ils venaient. « Love…d'où vient ta famille ? »

« Ma mère est américaine, mon père est britannique. »

« Ouais, mais il est Anglais ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'une famille Love-»

« Pas encore. », gémit Anwar. « Tu es abonné au putain de journal hebdomadaire du sang-pur ou quoi ? »

Louis tapa la tête de Jérémy avec un morceau de parchemin.

« Tu n'as entendu parler d'aucune de nos familles, Pretzel, alors laisse-le. »

« Toi et Anwar n'êtes pas de l'Angleterre. », déclara naturellement Jérémy. « Vous êtes issus de famille de sang-pur immigrés. »

« Ma mère est une sang-mélée », déclara Corvus, levant les yeux des chiffres de ce mois-ci. Jérémy était un peu énervé.

« Q- Ton père est un sang-pur ? »

« Oui, mon père était un sang-pur. »

« Voilà, Corvus est trois-quarts sang-pur. Il a du sang de sang de bourbe dans les veines, celui dont que tu es toujours après. », déclara Louis, soulagé. Jérémy était contrarié.

« Corvus a eu évidemment une bonne éducation de sorcier. », poursuit-il. « On est arrivé à un point où les Sang-de-Bourbes entrent dans notre monde sans savoir sur nous. Je tiens à garder une trace des anciennes familles à cause de ça, je ne veux pas perdre l'authenticité de notre patrimoine sorciers, et vous ? »

« Peut-on se remettre au travail ? », intervint Max. Il avait tranquillement vérifié les nouvelles commandes pour la semaine. « J'ai un devoir de Métamorphose que je veux finir avant le diner. »

**XXX**

Il y avait du monde à l'intérieur. Une masse de personne tenaient des billets dans les mains en allant vers le comptoir. Derrière, il y avait des sièges avec des clients et des serveurs pour les servir. Il y avait de la musique en fond. Corvus poussa à travers la foules avec ses achats, peut importe où il allait, il fonçait toujours dans quelqu'un.

Il avait à peine effleuré un homme dans un costume qui ce dernier riposta en le poussant violement. Corvus répondit en le repoussant.

« Fait chier. », grommela Corvus.

« Pourquoi avez-vous –»

« Calme-toi Peterson. », prévenue une voie familière. Max apparut derrière lui. Il portait un jean taché de graisse, un haut blanc et un tablier noir. Il était l'un des serveurs. « C'est un ami et si ma mère vous voit encore causer des ennuis avec d'autres clients, vous serez le premier à sortir d'ici. »

Peterson le regarda, scandalisé. Son visage devint rouge vif et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Mais Max ne flancha pas. Peterson soupira, défaitiste.

« C'est lui qui a commencé », grommela-t-il.

« J'ai tout vu. », lui dit-il franchement. Peterson regarda une dernière fois Corvus et il partit. « Peterson est un vrai boulet », expliqua Max, désinvolte.

« On peut dire ça oui. »

« Maman attendait quelque chose pour pouvoir le virer. », lui dit-il.

« Pourquoi n'a tu jamais dit que tes parents tenaient un restaurant ? », demanda brusquement Corvus.

« J'ai jamais trouvé très utile d'en parler. Ce n'est pas vraiment un restaurant. On vend tout simplement des produits de boulangerie, quelques sandwichs mais peu importe » Max haussa les épaules, bien que Corvus ne soit pas convaincu. « Ecoute, tu peux attendre en haut. », dit-il à Corvus « Je reviens dans quelques minutes »

**XXX**

Max et sa famille vivait dans un appartement au dessus du café. Ils avaient un petit salon, une cuisine étroite avec une petite table. Derrière la cuisine, il y avait deux chambres et une salle de bains. La chambre de Max était la plus petite. L'autre chambre appartenait à son frère aîné, Aaron. Corvus ne savait pas que Max avait un frère. La chambre des parents de Max était à l'autre bout de la salle.

Le lieu était meublé avec des pièces montés, ils n'allaient pas du tout ensembles, mais rien de particulièrement choquant. Il y avait une télévision, de petites étagères et un vieux vaisselier… Corvus observa les photos de familles accrochées au mur ou sur les étagères. Elles étaient toutes immobiles et silencieuses…

Dans le café, Corvus avait pensé que peut-être la famille Love cachait la magie auprès des clients moldus. Il avait supposé qu'il était dans la restauration moldue, comme beaucoup d'entre eux. L'argent est l'argent, peut importe de quelle poche il vient. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de magie dans l'appartement, sauf dans la chambre de Max.

Il y avait une seule photo en mouvement, encadrée et posée sur le bureau de Max. C'était une image des Salesmen à la fin de leur première année. La sœur de Louis, Claire, l'avait prise. Tous les Salesmen avaient une copie de cette photo.

**XXX**

Max retourna à l'étage après s'être occupé des tables. Il trouva Corvus assis sur son lit, en feuilletant paresseusement le livre de Lever le voile du futur par Cassandra Vablaski

« Hey », accueilli Max, quand il chercha une nouvelle chemise dans ses tiroirs.

« C'est répugnant que tu prennes la divination. », commenta Corvus. Max se mit à rire.

« N'aimerais-tu pas apprendre à lire l'avenir ? »

« Je préfère créer l'avenir, je te remercie », déclara Corvus. Il referma le livre et étudia son ami.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es un né-moldu ? ». La question flotta dans l'air pendant un moment.

Max cessa de bouger. Il avait l'air hésitant. En repensant à ce sujet, Corvus avait vraiment du lui forcer la main pour venir chez lui cet été. Il avait dit qu'il serait mieux chez Anwar à Londres ou chez Jérémy à Northampton. C'était compréhensible maintenant, pourquoi il voulait éloigner Corvus de chez lui.

« Pas la peine de demander non ? »

« Non »

« C'est un problème ? », demanda Max difficilement. Corvus pu repérer de l'insécurité dans ses yeux.

Il secoua la tête et sourit.

« Pas du tout, je suis juste surpris. »

« Tu n'aurais jamais pensé voir un Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard, hein ? », dit-il durement. Max était rarement amer.

« J'aurais jamais pensé que tu me cacherais quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je serais un idiot de le dire à quelqu'un. », cassa Max. « Tu sais comment sont les Serpentards. »

Le sourire de Corvus s'effaça.

« Ouais. »

Max soupira et croisa les bras.

« Parfois, j'ai pensé te le dire à toi et aux autres. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile de te le dire. »

« Bien sûr que ça l'aurait été. Je t'ai dit qu'avant que la carrière de ma mère décolle, nous avions vécu comme des moldus. », déclara Corvus. « C'était moins cher. »

« Mais comment penses-tu que Jérémy va réagir s'il le découvre ? »

Corvus fronça les sourcils. Jérémy était le stéréotype même du Serpentard.

« Et ma famille ne sait pas que j'ai gardé le secret. Ils pensent que tout le monde à l'école aime des moldus. Alors, quand ru vas les rencontrer … »

« J'ai compris. » Corvus regarda à nouveau la chambre de Max. Il y avait des trophées de football sur l'étagère en haut de la bibliothèque. Chaque étagère était remplie de livre. Certains sur la magie, d'autre l'histoire des moldus ou autres sujets. Il y avait une vieille photo de Max quand il devait avoir six ou sept ans. Il était avec un groupe d'enfants, assis au bord d'une piscine publique. Ils devaient être ses amis moldus.

Corvus fit un sourire maladroit.

« Donc, ça marque une nouvelle étape de notre amitié ? Est-ce que l'on doit se faire des bracelets de l'amitié ? »

« Ta gueule »

**XXX**

Un fait peu connu de Corvus, c'était lors de sa répartition, le Choixpeau avait longuement hésité.

Corvus revu la scène. Ça avait été une des rares fois où Corvus avait été aussi nerveux. Il s'était assis sur le petit tabouret et McGonagall lui avait placé le chapeau sur sa tête.

« Bonjour toi ! Voyons ce que nous avons ici. Très intelligent, persévérant, et prêt à prouver des choses, hum ? Tu n'as pas facilement peur, téméraire, rien de mal à cela. Un fort sentiment de loyauté…Je ne peux que t'envoyé à Griffondor… »

Son cœur avait bondi. Il avait toujours espéré finir à Serpentard, il avait grandi avec des histoires de Serpentard…

« Non ? Tu aurais pu réussir chez les Griffondors…Je suppose que je ferais mieux de t'envoyer à Serpentard ! »

C'était vraiment un changement radical. Comme tout le monde, Corvus supposait que Serpentard et Griffondor était les exacts opposés. Et quand le temps passa, Corvus su que Serpentard était fait pour lui. Il était rusé et ambitieux.

**XXX**

Max et Corvus étaient assis au café. L'heure de pointe était finie et Corvus pouvait descendre au café sans dangers. Il rencontra la famille de Max, sa mère, Rébecca, son père, Eddie, et son frère ainé, Aaron. Corvus pensa qu'Aaron était plutôt froid. Il avait dix-huit ans, portait une veste en cuir et coiffait sa longue chevelure sombre en une crête. Il avait aussi un tatouage, au poignet.

« Ouais, je vous prends avec moi ce soir ou quoi ? Ma bande joue, une putain de vraie bande. » Aaron était venu prendre leur commande, mais il s'attardait pour parler avec eux. Son accent était plus prononcé que celui de Max. « Vous êtes un peu trop jeunes mais je peux vous faire passer par la porte arrière. La jeune fille qui travaille là-bas, on peut facilement la serrer. » Il poussa du coude Corvus, un large sourire au lèvre. Corvus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de dire mais sourit quand même.

« Aaron, nous avons des clients qui attendent. ». Rébecca vint. C'était une petite femme aux cheveux blond sale tiré en queue de cheval. Elle avait l'air épuisé par une journée de travail. Aaron et Max avaient ses yeux. « Hop là. », agita-t-elle son fils ainé. « Sa va, vous deux ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé sans Maxi, tu sais, plus tôt. » Elle caressa affectueusement son fils.

« C'est bon, Mme Love, je me suis occupé. », assura Corvus.

« S'il te plait, appelle-moi Rebecca, Mme Love fait trop idiot. « Et bien, je dois aller vider la caisse. Profite bien de la nourriture, c'est de la part de la maison. »

« Merci. »

« Oh, je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin rencontrer des amis sorciers de Max. », lui dit-elle. « Quand il a commencé à , tu sais, montrer des signes de magie, il a perdu beaucoup d'amie. Ils n'étaient pas très gentils, hein Maxi ? »

Max haussa les épaules, les joues légèrement roses. Il grommela quelque chose sous sa barbe.

« Il arrive que les enfants peuvent être cruels, surtout avec quelqu'un de différent et de spécial. », soupira Rébecca. « Mais maintenant, Maxi est avec des autres comme lui et nous sommes vraiment ravis. Bien sûr, nous avons été très confus quand nous avons découvert que la magie existait, mais c'est tellement évident une fois que l'on sait. »

« Maman », interrompit Max. « La caisse. »

« Oh ! Oui. », se mit à rire Rébecca. Elle leur dit à nouveau au revoir et cette fois, partie.

« Juste pour le dossier. », déclara sournoisement Corvus. « Tu es toujours aussi spéciale, Love. »

Max rit.

« Merci. Cette année devrait être amusante. L'année dernière était bien de toute façon. Au dernier printemps, Rusard a attrapé Anwar juste devant l'entrée dans le tunnel. Il a eu de la chance et a pu voir derrière la porte jaune. »

« Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau système, c'est ça ce que tu dis ? »

« Nous avons juste besoin de nouvelles tactiques, j'ai fait une liste de sorts, je pense qu'ils nous aideront mieux à éviter Rusard. Comme le maléfice d'aveuglement, il est assez facile. Et nous devrions essayer certains types de sorts de type sonore, ils seraient pas mal contre Miss Teigne. »

« C'est vrai. Mais, tu sais, je pensais à quelque chose de plus… avancé. » Ils furent cependant interrompu quand le père de Max arriva avec leur commande. Max avait commandé une tarte aux myrtilles. Corvus avait commandé à la rhubarbe.

Aaron et Max ressemblaient beaucoup à leur père. Il avait le même front et la même mâchoire que lui. Eddie Love avait le même sourire que Max.

« Et voilà les gars, myrtilles et rhubarbe. » Il mit les petits plats sur la table. « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Corvus. » Il lui offrit sa main. Sa main était un peu poussiéreuse de farine. Corvus la serra quand même.

« Le plaisir est partagé. »

Eddie poussa un profond soupir.

« Je ne peux pas te dire combien nous sommes pressés que Max est dix-sept ans. Un peu de magie ne nous ferait pas de mal ici.

« Il y en a d'autre Eddie ! », appela Rébecca. Elle avait l'air énervé. Eddie hocha la tête.

« Je compte chaque putain de jours qui nous séparent de tes dix-sept ans, mon fils. » Il tapa le dos de son fils avant de retourner travailler.

« Il dit la vérité. », dit Max à Corvus. « Ils pensent tous que c'est vraiment, tu sais, cool que je sache faire de la magie. » Corvus pouvait deviner que Max était fier de lui-même. « Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« J'ai un nouveau plan, pour vraiment aider les Salesmen. Mais, ça ne fonctionnerait pas avec nous cinq. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que tu veux flanquer quelqu'un dehors ? »

« Non, je pense ne pas le dire à tout le monde. »

« Qui va être dans le coup ? »

« C'est quelque chose que je pense que toi et moi pourrions faire. »

« Expliques-toi. »

« Très bien. » Mais Corvus hésita. Peut-être l'idée était trop folle, même pour eux. « Ne devient pas fou en entendant le sujet. »

« Je vais pas le devenir. »

« Je pensais … et imagines toutes les possibilités, Max. ».

« Crache le morceau. »

« Animagus. »

« Animagus ? », répéta Max, un sourcil levé.

Corvus hocha la tête.

« Comme dans », précisa-t-il lentement. « nous devons devenir des Animagus ? »

« J'ai réfléchi et oui » Corvus se redressa, excité. « Nous sommes les meilleurs de notre année. Nous sommes particulièrement bon en Charmes et en Métamorphoses. McGonagall nous a dit elle-même que nous étions assez doués pour notre âge. Donc, c'est faisable. »

« Et illégale. »

« Juste une autre règle non respectée. » Ses yeux brillaient de malice.

La lèvre de Max se contracta en un sourire.

« Ouais, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Nous pourrions être expulsés et envoyés à Azkaban. »

« Penses-y ! Il n'y aura aucun moyen de se faire prendre, puisqu'on ne nous soupçonnerons pas d'être des Animagus. Et penses qu'on va gagner plus d'argent, de nouveaux produits. Pas de limites. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait si on se transforme en limace ? », demanda brusquement Max. « Que faire si notre forme Animagus est une limace ? »

L'esprit raisonnable de Max était vraiment pesant sur l'humeur. Mais finalement, Corvus savait que Max serait d'accord.

« Peu importe quelle forme on prendra. Ça sera gagnant-gagnant. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je me transformer en limace ? »

« Pour se cacher, sortir, écouter. En toute honnêteté, même en limace on aidera les Salesmen. »

Max prit une profonde inspiration.

« Si c'est vraiment faisable, ça peut être en quelque sorte cool »

« Ce serait absolument cool. »

« Jai déjà lu sur les Animagus. », admis Max. « Il n'y a aucun moyen de remarquer la pratique de celui-ci, du moins, pas pendant que nous sommes à Poudlard. Il y a trop de magie là bas pour le détecter. »

« Exactement », déclara Corvus. « Nous ne ferons que nous entraîner pensant l'année scolaire, et pendant l'été, on apprendra la théorie. »

« Et se sera juste nous deux ? »

« Je pensais que quelque chose de cette importance devrait rester dans un petit comité.. », expliqua-t-il. « D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à rester au rythme des autres. »

« Et nous n'allons rien leur dire de tout ça ? »

« Nous n'allons pas leur dire des choses qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. »

Max sourit.

« Combien de temps ça prendra ? »

« Tout dépend de la façon dont nous travaillons. » Corvus haussa les épaules. « J'ai dessiné un planning. Je suppose qu'a notre cinquième année, nous aurons réussi. »

Max réfléchit, mais seulement pendant un bref instant.

« Très bien, ça sonne bien comme plan. »

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Do Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: meg-la-cacahuete.

**Salazar's Salesmen**

Chapitre 5 : Je l'ai appris par la rumeur.

**XXX**

_Etudiant : Louis Roger Vaisey, Serpentard… 23 octobre 1991._

_Incident : Vaisey a mis le feu à un balai d'un Poufsouffle pendant leur entraînement. C. Diggory l'a dénoncé auprès de Madame Bibine. Elle s'est tournée vers moi pour plus le punir._

_Punition : Trois mois de retenue et Madame Bibine lui interdit toute une saison de Quidditch. Gardez l'œil sur Vaisey, pour peut-être pouvoir enfin l'expulser._

_Autorisé par A. Rusard et R. Bibine._

**XXX**

Ils étaient à Barcelone pour le premier noël de Corvus depuis sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Barcelone était de loin une de ses villes préférées. Il se pencha sur la balustrade du balcon de leur hôtel pour regarder la foule d'acheteur se presser sur la Promenade de Gracia. L'air était frais. Il apportait le parfum de la mer.

« Viens à l'intérieur, Corvy. », supplia sa mère sur le canapé. « Je ne veux pas que tu retournes à l'école avec un rhume. »

Corvus obéit à sa mère. Il fit un pas en arrière et ferma la porte. Sa mère avait une tasse de chocolat dans ses mains. Ça avait été une longue journée pour elle. Elle se reposait dans son peignoir en coton et ses chaussons moelleux. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas lisses comme quand elle allait au travail. Ils allaient dans tout les sens et bouclaient. Elle avait même ses lunettes.

« Alors, déjà quatre retenues ? », sourit-elle. « Dont une de ta première nuit à Poudlard. »

« Techniquement, c'était le lendemain, maman. C'est arrivé à minuit. »

« Je n'ai presque jamais eu de retenue. », dit Léandra, béatement. « Mais, pour être honnête, quand j'ai eu des retenues, c'était généralement pour des duels comme les tiens. C'est un duel qui m'a fait remarquer par ton père. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Il a presque été pris par des tirs croisés. », dit-telle avc un clin d'œil. « Alors, Corvy, quel est record à ce jour ? »

« Cinq. »

« Bravo ! » Elle leva sa tasse.

« Et toi ? »

« Au moment où j'ai eu mon diplôme. Hum… Je pense avoir seulement eu quatorze duels, mais en troisième année, je n'ai pas eu un seul duel. J'étais imbattable. Quel est ton sort ? »

« Le maléfice cuisant. »

« Bien ! Peu de première année savent comment le faire. »

« Est-ce que papa faisait des duels ? »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Non, non. Il n'en faisait pas. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu père avait un type particulier de style. », lui dit-elle, avec un sourire affectueux. « Tout le monde savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le battre, donc ils n'ont jamais essayé. »

Corvus se sentit fier d'avoir un père comme lui, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce 'style'.

**XXX**

Louis Vaisey avait quatre sœurs aînées. Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, deux de ses sœurs l'attendaient à Serpentard. Les deux autres avaient eu leur diplôme avant son arrivée, mais avaient été aussi à Serpentard. Sa plus jeune sœur, Claire, était en sixième année et sa sœur Anna était en septième année quand il arriva en première année. Il avait aussi un cousin, Claude, également en sixième année à Serpentard. Ils étaient la première génération des Vaisey à être à Poudlard. Les autres étaient allés à BeauxBatons.

Ils ont tous hérité de la beauté de leur grand-mère, une Vélane. Par conséquent, les Vaisey n'avaient pas de problèmes d'intégration. Son père, Gérard Vaisey était un politique, concepteur de balai. Il avait travaillé pour la société de Balais de Nimbus. Il était en train de finir le prototype de l'éclair de feu. Espérant qu'il se terminera d'ici automne 93.

Mais Louis ne se contentait pas de vivre dans l'ombre de sa famille. Il avait son propre talent. Louis avait l'étrange capacité de refaire les signatures et les écritures de n'importe qui. C'est un talent qu'il a essayé de maîtriser lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Les Salesmen avaient l'intention d'utilisé cet atout lorsqu'il serait perfectionné.

Les garçons étaient au bord du Poudlard express. Ils étaient émerveillés par ce que Louis pouvait faire. Ils ont tous convenus que Louis était prêt. Maintenant, ils se demandaient comment mettre cet atout à leur profit.

« Vous vous souvenez l'année dernière ? Quand j'ai eu une retenue deux jour avant la fin de l'année ? »

« Bien sûr, tu as lancé un sort sur des premières années et ils n'arrêtaient pas de se frapper entre eux. », répondit Corvus, souriant.

« C'était une bonne journée. », déclara Anwar.

« J'ai du nettoyer tout un tas de vieux balai que Bibine conserve dans son bureau. », expliqua Louis. « Et Olivier Dubois maintient qu'ils seront gagnants pour la prochaine saison de Quidditch. »

« Comment ça ? », demanda Max derrière Le Mensuel de la métamorphose.

« Il a le premier entraînement de l'année avant nous. », répondit Louis. « Il est venu inscrire personnellement Griffondor en premier sur la liste. Comme ça, il a un entrainement supplémentaire avant le match contre nous. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Ils ont déjà un attrapeur illégale dans leur équipe. », se plaint Jérémy.

« Potter n'est pas illégal. », souligna Max.

« Les premières années ne sont pas autorisés-»

« Ça n'a jamais était une règle ? », déclara Corvus. La plupart des premières années ne sont tout simplement pas habituer à jouer. Ce sont des menaces pour eux et pour les autres quand ils sont sur un balai. Potter faisant parti de l'équipe n'a rien d'ordinaire, mais ce n'est pas illégal. »

« Potter n'est pas si bon. », rétorqua Jérémy.

« Oui, tous les attrapeurs sont invaincus pendant leur première saison. », déclara Anwar, sarcastique.

« Que voulais-tu faire à propos de Dubois alors ? », demanda Max.

« Ouais, ouais, je pense que se serait drôle de saboter ses plans ? »

« Voir Dubois taper une crise est ce que je préfère. », déclara Anwar, très sérieux.

« Qu'as-tu prévu ? », demanda Corvus.

« Tu as vu tout les bons truc que j'ai fait ? » Louis se pencha en avant avec ses échantillons d'écriture. « Je crois que je me suis bien amélioré. Nous pourrions faire une lettre demandant la priorité de l'équipe de Serpentard sur le terrain, passant ainsi devant Dubois. »

« Une lettre signée d'un professeur ? », supposa Max. « Nous avons encore besoin de trouver une excuse pour qu'un prof s'implique. »

« Et bien, nous avons jusqu'à l'arrivée de train à Poudlard pour trouver, n'est-ce pas ? », sourit Corvus. Il se rassit et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. « Nous sommes assez créatif, n'est-ce pas les gars ? »

« Ce sera amusant. », dit Max. « Et ce serait une bonne publicité pour les Salesmen, si c'est un succès. »

« Ça le sera. », déclara Corvus, en toute confiance.

**XXX**

Un soir, en automne dernier, Corvus s'asseyait pour diner dans la Grande Salle. Les autres semblaient être dans une conversation intense avec des premières années. Louis avait le dos tourné, il parlait avec une jeune fille brune. Une fois Corvus assis, Louis se tourna vers lui pour lui donner des détails.

« Serpentard et Griffondor avaient leur premier cours de vol ensemble ce matin. »

« Fascinant. »

« Malefoy, le gamin, là-bas. », Il montra le garçon aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs à la même table. « a volé le Rapeltout de Londubat et s'est envolé avec quand Bibine n'était pas là. »

« Harry Potter et les autres Griffondors se sont plaint à ce propos. », interrompit la fille qui parlait précédemment à Louis, sournoise. « Alors, Drago a défié Potter d'aller le rejoindre. »

« Qui es-tu ? », dit la voix trainante de Corvus alors qu'il buvait son jus de citrouille.

« Pansy Parkinson. »

« Potter a mordu à l'hameçon », poursuivit Louis. Il expliqua qu'une fois que Potter l'eut rejoint, Malefoy a jeté le Rapeltout et Potter à plonger pour le rattraper.

« Il n'était pas très bon. », affirma Parkinson. « J'ai vu mieux. »

« A la seconde où il a mis les pieds sur terre, McGonagall l'a chopés. »

« Elle l'a amené hors du terrain. Elle était vraiment en colère qu'elle ne parlait même pas. Il va probablement être expulsé. »

« Ce gamin, Malefoy, va faire expulser Potter ? ». Corvus était un peu impressionné.

« C'était vraiment facile. » dit quelqu'un d'autre ? Drago Malefoy se tenait debout devant eux. « Je savais que Potter serait expulsé. Savez-vous que des moldus l'ont élevé ? Sa tête doit être sur le chemin du retour maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que je pense qu'il est très content maintenant. », Corvus montra l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Parkinson, Malefoy et Louis se tournèrent, ce qui fit que des curieux regardèrent aussi.

Le sourire de Malefoy diminua.

« Il fait probablement ses adieux. »

« Non, je pense que Potter reste ici. », déclara Corvus. Malefoy fronça les sourcils, troublé.

« Ça aurait été drôle de dire aux gens que le survivant n'avait même pas duré deux semaines. », soupira Louis. « Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois Malloy. »

« C'est Malefoy. », dit-il, amer.

« Oh Désolé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Corvus se mit à rire dans son verre.

**XXX**

« Vous savez, Max et moi avons gagné beaucoup d'argent. », leur dit Corvus. C'était le soir après sa brillante découverte de la bâtisse. Max et lui en avait parlé en privé avant de le dire aux autres.

Ils étaient dans leur dortoir. Louis, Anwar et Jérémy étaient assis sur leur lit, à écouter Corvus alors que Max lisait 'Potions de grands pouvoirs' sur son lit. Rogue lui avait donné la permission d'aller le chercher dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il était toujours vexé que Max soit le favori de Rogue.

« J'ai fait récemment une découverte qui va certainement nous aider à tripler nos chiffres. Mais je veux bien plus que ça. C'est pour cela que nous allons avoir besoin d'aide. »

« Oh, et le beau couple a besoin de nous. », taquinait Louis. Ses yeux bleus clairs brillaient de malice. Corvus pouvait dire qu'il était intrigué.

« Dis-nous pourquoi tu veux que l'on vous aide ? », ordonna Anwar, les bras croisés. Comme toujours, Anwar avait l'air inexpressif. Pourtant, Corvus le connaissait assez bien. Anwar ne parlait jamais s'il n'était pas intéresser. En fait, il parlait quelques fois pour effrayer ou déranger les gens pour s'amuser. Mais dans cette situation, Corvus savait qu'il était intéressé.

« Ouais, dis-nous. », ajouta Jérémy.

Corvus, avec calme, expliqua comme ils s'étaient fait beaucoup d'argent. D'accord, pas beaucoup mais c'était quand même pas mal. Corvus ne révéla pas l'endroit où Max et lui cachaient actuellement les marchandises ni la bâtisse.

« Avant que je vous montre quoi que ce soit, vous devez signer un contrat. », expliqua-t-il.

« Un contrat ? », demanda Jérémy.

« Ma mère est artisan, comme vous le savez. Et les artisans sont très habiles avec les contrats. Le contrat est complètement magique. Une fois signé, impossible de faire demi tour. »

« Comme un contrat moldue, hein ? » demanda Louis. Le sourire de lui avait disparu quand Corvus parlait. Il avait l'air sérieux, plus est sérieux que Corvus ne l'avait vu. Il avait un coté intimidant, en fait. Ses yeux étaient perçants et son visage froid.

« Non, pire, ou mieux, dans notre cas. Le contrat d'un artisan est maudit donc si la personne qui la signe casse l'accord, il lui arrive des choses magiques horribles. Lorsque l'artisanat est apparu, beaucoup de sorciers ont perdu la vie parce qu'ils ne respectaient pas le contrat. Et chaque ligne de ce contrat est importante. »

« Comme signer un pacte avec le diable. », déclara Max alors qu'il prenait des notes. Maintenant qu'ils avaient accès à Pré-Au-Lard, Max voulait essayer de vendre des potions. Corvus avait été choqué que Max veule voler dans le laboratoire de Rogue, mais maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir avoir tous ce qu'il leur fallait. Max était sûr que lui et Corvus pouvaient faire de potions très avancées.

« Exactement. Nous allons utiliser des contrats. Vous aurez à signer si vous voulez en savoir plus, Max et moi avons besoin que vous nous jurez que vous ne nous trahirez pas »

« Et se serait utile avec les clients aussi. », ajouta Max.

« Tu pense que les gens vont signés un contrat maudit ? », demanda Louis, septique.

« S'ils sont prêts à nous acheter quelque chose, alors ils devront être prêt à garder leur bouche fermée. », répondit Corvus. Louis souriait à nouveau. « Nous allons nous asseoir ensemble et comprendre les termes de notre contrat. Ensuite, on vous montrera tout. Nous allons signer aussi. »

« Mais tu seras le chef. », déclara Anwar. Corvus n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il en pensait.

« Ce serait trop compliquer sans leader. » leur dit Max, toujours en train de prendre des notes.

« Que faire si tu es un mauvais leader ? », sourit Louis.

« Je ne pense pas que nous aurons ce genre de problème. », déclara Corvus, en souriant aussi.

« Nous avons besoin d'un nom. », décida Anwar.

« Blackstone et ses amis ? », se moqua Louis.

« Un nom qui ne porte pas nos noms de préférence. », lui dit Corvus.

« C'est juste ton nom, n'est-ce pas Capitaine ? », répliqua Louis. « Que direz-vous de Quatre Gars et un Bretzel, alors ? » Jérémy était devenu rouge. Anwar se mit à rire.

« Allez les gars, ne vous battez pas alors que l'on n'a même pas commencé. », prévenu Corvus.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tous les bagarres sont tes problème, chef. », rappela Anwar. Max ricana. Il avait un regard très reconnaissant. Il avait expressivement dit à Corvus qu'il ne voulait pas être leader avec lui. Il était à l'aise à l'idée d'être le sous-chef.

« Nous devons réfléchir à ce que nous faisons tous. », souligna Louis. « Qu'est-ce-que nous avons ne commun alors ? »

« Nous allons en dehors des règles de Poudlard. », prédit Corvus.

« Nous allons tous être riche. », déclara Max enn abaissant son livre, son demi-sourire apparaissant.

« Nous allons tous vendre des trucs idiots à des prix idiots pour des idiots. », résuma Anwar.

« Nous sommes tous à Serpentard. », répondit Jérémy. Il y eu un murmure. Cela signifiait beaucoup être Serpentar. Tout les garçonns se sentaient fier de leur répartition.

« Ça y est ! » Louis sauta sur ses pieds. « Nous serons les Salesmen de Salazar. »

Ils ont eu tous le même sourire. _Les Salesmen de Salazar…_Ce nom leur convenait parfaitement.

**XXX**

La dame du chariot de confiserie chercha la monnaie pour Anwar qui s'était prit une barre de réglisse. D'autres élèves s'attardaient devant leurs portes, attendant que la dame vienne vers eux.

« Six, sept, huit, neuf Mornilles, tu peux y aller mon chéri. », dit-elle gentiment quand elle lui versa l'argent dans la paume. Au llieu d'empocher l'argent, il le jeta dans dans un pot du chariot. « Merci jeune homme. Quel Homme ! »

La seule raison pour laquelle il lui avait rendu la monnaie était parce qu'il détestait avoir de la petite monnaie sur lui.

« Ne m'en parlez pas. », lui dit-il.

Un groupe de fille qui attendait à proximité eut un petit rire. Elles regardaient Anwar et les garçons.

« Je me souviens de la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'est moqué de moi. », leur dit Anwar, plutôt sombre. « Je pense qu'ils sont encore en train de flotter quelque part dans le Grand Lac, peut-être pourriez vous les voir quand nous arriverons à Poudlard ? »

Les filles devinrent calme.

« C'est mal polie de regarder comme ça. », nota Corvus, désinvolte. Les filles, énervées, essayèrent de paraître normale en allant au chariot.

Les garçons déposèrent leurs sacs dans leur compartiment et eurent à peine le temps de commencer leurs bonbons que l'on frappa à leur porte. Jérémy ouvrit la porte.

Malefoy se tenait là avec ses deux habituelles gargouilles portables.

« Je te cherchais Vaisey. », annonça-t-il.

« Sans déconner ? »

« Vas-tu essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année ? »

« J'étais dans l'équipe l'année dernière … J'ai juste été suspendu. », répondit-il avec amertume. « Flint meurt d'envie de m'utiliser sur le terrain. »

« Avec quel balai voles-tu ? ». Malefoy se retourna vers ses deux hommes de mains. Il était évident qu'il voulait se vanter de quelque chose. Ils avaient l'air étourdi.

Louis pouvait, techniquement avoir le meilleur. Son père avait accès aux meilleurs balais de course, mais il était sévère quand il s'agissait des cadeaux de ses enfants. Ils devaient le mériter. Quand Louis a été suspendu l'année dernière, M. Vaisey a pris le Nimbus 2000 de Louis et a juré de ne lui donner aucun autre balai.

« Et bien, sur quoi vas-tu voler Malefoy ? », contra Louis.

« Cet été a été vraiment très bon pour ma famille. », dit-il nonchalamment. En examinant ses ongles. « Et me père s'est sentit généreux, il a entendu que les équipes volaient sur des modèles vraiment anciens. Je trouve que c'est une honte. Il a fait une bonne affaire au Magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch. »

« Ton père a acheté des balais de coure pour toute l'équipe ? », glapit Louis.

Malefoy sourit.

« Mon père a acheté le Nimbus 2001 à toute l'équipe. Oh, et je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Flint, il m'a proposé le poste d'attrapeur. »

**XXX**

Petite information, la fiction original comporte 40 chapitres et elle est finie.

MAIS, Do Re Mi 123 a commencé une suite, qui fait pour l'instant 33 chapitres, rien n'a été publié depuis juin 2011

Pas de panique, cette semaine, j'ai reçu un message de Do Re Mi 123 qui me confirma à nouveau qu'il avait plus de temps maintenant, et qu'il comptait donc continuer ça fiction. Et qu'un Tome 3 était aussi prévu ;).

**Manoirmalafoys**: Qui est pour toi Corvus alors ? :)


	6. Chapter 6

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle deDo Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

Chapitre 6 : Sultans of swing

_Etudiant : Anwar Sadat Rajan, Serpentard… 11 décembre 1990_

_Incident : Embuscade dans la classe d'Etude de Moldues du professeur Quirell. A attaché sur un objet de voiture des Bombes explosives et l'a envoyé dans la salle de classe après avoir allumé une mèche._

_Punition : Retenue pendant un mois, en commençant par faire laver la salle de Quirell. PAS DE MAGIE._

_Autorisé par : A. Rusard_

**XXX**

Corvus et Anwar était en train de tranquillement traverser à pied Pré-Au-Lard, en portant leur capuche au cas où quelqu'un les voyait. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Les gens normaux dormaient à cette heure là. C'était déjà la première semaine de leur troisième année, et c'était à leur tour d'aller chercher ce qui leur était nécessaire à Pré-Au-Lard.

« Lockhart va nous rendre riche. », rit Corvus quand il lisait la liste des devoirs de tout les étudiants inscrits. Tout ce que donnait Lockhart était des devoirs à rendre. Personne ne voulait perdre leur temps à les écrire, en particuliers ceux qui avaient besoin de se concentrer sur les BUSES et les ASPICS. Donc, ils contactaient les Salesmen pour qu'ils le fassent à leur place.

« Jamal est un de ses fameux fans. », bâilla Anwar. « Ecrire sur pleins de papiers serait un rêve devenue réalité. ». Jamal était le frère aîné d'Anwar. Il fut diplômé en 91. Un ancien Serdaigle. Au lieu de continuer les études, il avait utilisé ses économies pour s'acheter une maison à Pré-Au-Lard et il offrait ses extraordinaires capacités pour les Salesmen : les devoirs.

Jamal vivait dans une petite cabane. La fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur les Trois Balais. Corvus soupçonnait que c'était l'un des points de ventes. C'était une maison simple, une salle de bains, une salle à manger/cuisine… Elle était minuscule. Et la famille Rajan très aisé. Le père d'Anwar travaillait à Gringotts. Sa mère travaillait au conseil d'éducation et elle avait hérité d'une énorme usine de textile en Asie du Sud. Ses parents avaient été surpris que Jamal opte pour cette petite cabane à Pré-Au-Lard.

Mais Jamal avait envie de travailler avec les Salesmen. Il aimait l'idée que des élèves payaient pour son travail.

Corvus et Anwar arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée. Ils étaient sur le point de frapper quand Jamal ouvrit la porte. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'Anwar et semblait maigre. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard, comme s'ils avaient été électrocutés. Si on ajoutait des lunettes et Jamal ressemblait à un savant fou grillé. Et il portait toujours un chandail.

« Frangin. », salua-t-il vivement Anwar. « Comment ce sont passé les vacances d'été avec les parents ? »

« Je ne sais pas, comment sont-ils d'habitude ? » Anwar haussa les épaules. Corvus remis le paquet de demandes. »

Jamal les feuilleta.

« Lockhart demande quand même pas mal de chose à l'écrit… Je pensais que ce serait plutôt de la pratique avec ce mec… »

« Peut-être qu'il apprend pleins de chose pour plus tard. », déclara Corvus.

« Et vous n'avez pas de demandes de premières années ? » Jamal ne pensait pas faire des devoirs de première année. Il avait exigé de connaître la qualité de chaque élève avant d'écrire leur devoir. Il avait également besoin d'un échantillon de leur écriture. Cela l'aida pour écrire un peu près comme eux.

« Sûr à cent pour cent Jamal. »

« Bien. » Il mit le paquet sous son bras. « Et bine, père et mère te demande de me rendre visite régulièrement maintenant que tu es officiellement autorisé à visiter Pré-Au-Lard. Dis à Mère quand la première sortie a lieu, elle veux te voir et manger avec toi. »

« Bien, je lui dirais quand ils nous le dirons. »

Sur le chemin de retour vers la petite bâtisse, Corvus dit :

« Te regarder toi avec ton frère fait vraiment chaud au cœur, Anwar. »

« Oui, nous partageons des moments précieux. »

**XXX**

Corvus flânait devant le cheminé de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il pointa se baguette sur un caillou sur la table en face de lui.

Le caillou se transforma en un insecte. Max le retransforma en caillou.

« Nous aurons des poils et à quatre pattes en un rien de temps. », se vanta Corvus.

Max tourna la page de son livre de métamorphose avancée.

Pansy Parkinson marchait avec deux de ses amis, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Corvus remarqua les jolies barrettes dans les cheveux de Pansy. Avec un simple geste de sa baguette, elles se transformèrent en coléoptères d'un noir flamboyant. Pansy était à mi chemin du tableau quand elle sentit les bêtes s'agiter dans ses cheveux. Elle poussa un cri à réveiller les morts.

« Jolie. »

« Merci. »

Poussant Pansy pour passer, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard apparue, tous avec un sourire lumineux, un peu cruel. Louis avait un bras autour des épaules de Malefoy, éclatant de rire avec lui. Après, derrière l'équipe était Jérémy et Anwar. Discrètement, Max ferma le livre, comme le fit Corvus. Ils cachèrent les livres avec les autres manuels scolaires.

« Une victoire éclatante ! », s'écria Louis, sautant par-dessus le canapé, atterrissant à côté de Corvus. Il posa ses pieds sur la table, renversant les cailloux. « C'est quoi son problème ? » Louis regardait par-dessus son épaule une Pansy qui secouait sauvagement sa tête. Ses amis tapotaient des tucs dans ses cheveux.

« Aucune idée. », répondit automatiquement Corvus.

« Ça a fonctionné, ils n'ont même pas demandé à parler avec Rogue. », ricana Flint quand le reste de l'équipe vint vers eux. Il n'y avait aucun étudiant assez stupide pour demander une autorisation à Rogue.

« Vos auriez du voir leurs têtes. », dit Malefoy. Il prit place en face de Corvus.

« Cela valait le coup de se lever tôt. », déclara Anwar.

Vaisey hocha la tête.

« Mais alors, quand Flint leur a parlé de nos nouveaux balais ! »

« La stupide Sang de Bourbe a presque tout gâché. », déclara Petzold. Les autres se mirent à rire. Corvus regarda Max, mais il ne montra aucune réaction.

« Les acolytes de Potter, Granger et Weasley étaient là aussi. », expliqua Malefoy. « Granger a dit quelque chose qu'elle pensait super intelligent. Je lui ai dit de fermer sa gueule et je l'ai insulté de Sang de Bourbe. »

« Et bien, toute l'équipe de Griffondor était en colère. » Louis agita la main dédaigneusement. « Et c'est là que Weasley a voulu lancer un sort à Drago mais BANG, la Belette a été envoyé en arrière. », dit lui avec vivacité. « Et il a commencé à cracher des limaces. »

« Des limaces ? », rit Corvus.

« Comment-a-t-il fait ça ? », demanda Max, étonné.

« Il vomissait plus qu'autre chose les limaces. », leur dit Anwar. « Vous deux, vous auriez adoré ! «

« C'est ça que tu reçois quand tu aides un Sang de Bourbe. », déclara Jérémy. « Ce ne serait pas arrivé si la famille Weasley savait une ou deux choses sur comment être un bon sorciers, hein ? » A cet instant, Corvus remarqua les yeux de Max s'assombrirent.

« C'est ce que tu reçois quand ta famille ne peut pas se permettre de t'acheter une baguette magique qui fonctionne. », déclara Corvus « Je l'ai vi la dernière fois, complètement cassé en deux. »

« C'était certainement une baguette d'occasion. », déclara Max.

« Maman Weasley aurait du garder les jambes croisées tant qu'elle le pouvait. », ricana Anwar. Ils rigolèrent méchamment.

**XXX**

Corvus eu quatorze ans le 27 octobre. Pour son anniversaire, ils avaient Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal dans la matinée. Après avoir lu tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur les Animagus, Max et Corvus se mirent d'accord pour passer à la pratique. Ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où ils pouvaient être tranquilles.

« Tu es vraiment stupide, tu le sais ça ? »

« Hé ! C'est mon anniversaire, Max, sois gentil avec moi. »

« Pratiquer dans la Forêt Interdite ? Ne penses-tu pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose peut nous trouver là-dedans ? »

« C'était juste une proposition, pour l'amour de Merlin, calme-toi. »

« Nous perdons du temps Corvus. », lui rappela Max. Corvus jouait avec le cadeau que sa mère lui avait envoyé, un yo-yo enchanté. Il éclatait en feu quand il se déroulait. La flamme ne brulait pas ou ne mettait pas le feu, c'était juste des effets visuels. « Tu ne m'écoutes pas, non ? »

« Un peu. »

Max soupira, exaspéré. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, les autres étaient déjà à leur coin habituel, au fond. Xiomara Brazda, une jeune fille de leur classe, se tenait debout près du bureau de Louis en train de parler avec lui. Elle riait et touchait ses cheveux. Brazda était une jolie fille avec le teint noir et des cheveux noirs courts.

« Vous êtes là ! », dit Jérémy. « Toi et Max avez encore sauté le petit déjeuné ? »

Comme ils n'avaient pas de temps pour la pratique, Max avait insisté pour qu'ils sautent le petit déjeuner. Ils se gavaient pendant les déjeuners pour compenser le repas sauté.

« Un autre devoir d'Arithmancie. », mentit Corvus, désinvolte, alors qu'il mettait son yo-yo dans son sac. Seul Max et Corvus parmi les Salesmen avaient pris Arithmancie, donc personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils mentaient.

« Où est Anwar ? », demanda Corvus. Louis renifla et montra l'avant de la classe. Anwar était debout à côté de Lockhart. Lockhart lui passa quelque chose, sa main posée sur l'épaule d'Anwar.

Etrange.

Anwar n'aimait pas être touché et il aimait encore moins Lockhart. Mais il souriait diaboliquement à cet instant.

Lockhart finit de parler et renvoya Anwar à sa place. Anwar s'y précipita, échangeant des regards malicieux avec Louis.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », leur demanda Corvus alors que Lockhart commençait à écrire sur le tableau noir. Il énumérait quelques réponses du dernier 'quiz' de la semaine dernière. Le quiz avait plutôt été un questionnaire, demandant aux élèves dans quelles aventures ils aimeraient voir Lockhart dans l'avenir. Corvus avait écrit que Lockhart devrait effectuer une chirurgie à cœur ouvert sur une Manticore.

Louis tremblait de rire, silencieux. Anwar sourit à Corvus.

« Prépare-toi pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, mon pote. »

Corvus s'assit, se sentant excité par ce qu'Anwar avait prévu. Il avait confiance, ce sera bien.

Après que Lockhart est écrit les cinq premières suggestions, il se tourna vers la classe, le visage rayonnant.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons discuter de comment agir dans certains scénarios. Qui sait, peut-être que cela va inspirer les vacances d'été de votre professeur. », expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Mais d'abord, j'ai cru comprendre que quelqu'un célébrait son anniversaire ! »

Anwar lui avait-il fait une blague ? Les Salesmen ne se faisaient pas de blague entre eux ! Enfin, ils l'avaient déjà fait à Jérémy…

« Levez-vous, ne soyez pas timide M. Blackstone ! » Lockhart agitait les Bras. Corvus se leva. « M. Rajan m'a dit un petit secret. Il m'a dit ce que vous mourriez d'envie d'avoir depuis le début de l'année scolaire. »

« Ouais ?», dit Corvus, douteux.

« Un autographe de moi ! Votre héros ! » Lockhart s'arrêta pour faire une sorte de pose, comme pour donner aux élèves quelques secondes pour l'admirer dans sa victoire. Louis ne pouvait pas garder son calme. Anwar était sur le point de lâcher. Lockhart se remit à bouger et alla vers son bureau. Il en sortie quelques secondes plus tard un plume de paon. « J'ai justement une photo de moi-même, une copie de l'image de la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo, ici, dans mon bureau… », il ouvrit son tiroir.

Il eu une forte détonation. Un paquet de lutin de Cornouailles jailli de son tiroir. Lockhart poussa un cri aigu qui rappela à Corvus le cri de Pansy.

« Non, ils sont de retour ! », glapit-il. Une poignée d'entre eux de mirent tout de suite à tirer ses cheveux blonds. Les élèves éclatèrent de rire, mais étaient assez intelligents pour se cacher sous leur bureau, évitant les ravages.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Blackstone. », rit Anwar sous son bureau.

Le chao continua une bonne partie de l'heure. Puis Max et quelques autres commencèrent à immobiliser les lutins avec le sortilège d'immobilisation.. Lockhart était tellement secoué qu'il mis fin à l'heure de cours plus tôt que prévu.

« Tu ne viens pas Max ? », demanda Louis alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir. Max était encore à son bureau.

« Allez, j'ai une question à poser à Lockhart. »

Corvus et les autres sortirent, allant avec le restes des Serpentards. Anwar lui révéla que Louis et lui avait mis les lutins hier soir. C'était l'idée d'Anwar. Tout le monde dans la classe pensa que c'était une bonne idée.

La prochaine classe était la botanique avec les Griffondors. Louis était en train de vanter leur exploit à Katy Bell et à Leanne lorsque Max arriva enfin. Il avait l'air très heureux. Ce n'est que lorsque Max et Corvus furent seul à leur place qu'il révéla pourquoi.

« Nous avons une salle. La classe de Lockhart.. Je lui ai dit que toi et moi étions impatients d'essayer quelques sorts qu'il avait mentionné à propos d'un yéti. Mais nous ne trouvions pas un endroit où ne pas être dérangé, et puis, je pense que grace à Anwar, il n'a plus confiance en sa salle de classe. Oh, et il voulait te donner ça… »

Il s'agissait d'une photographie signée de Lockhart.

**XXX**

C'était le soir d'Halloween. Max et Corvus avait sauté la fête pour pouvoir pratiqué la métamorphose sur des meubles de Lockhart. Transformer des choses en insecte était chose facile. Maintenant, ils devaient transformer les choses en lézard. Corvus était assez optimiste quant à leur progrès. Cette nuit, Corvus avait réussi à transformer une chaise en un iguane, bien que ses yeux restèrent en bois.

« Penses-tu que nous allons au moins arriver pour le dessert ? », demanda Corvus quand son estomac gargouilla. Ils arrivaient au deuxième étage. Dans la couloir des toilettes des filles.

« On peut toujours aller aux cuisines et prendre quelque chose. »

« Sais-tu cuisiner aussi bien que ton père, Max ? », sourit Corvus. « Parce que je voudrais vraiment une tarte à la rhubarbe made in Love. »

« Hilarant, Blackstone. », déclara sèchement Max.

« Je suppose que c'est pourquoi tu es aussi bon en potions, hein ? Tu as un instinct quand il s'agit d'ingrédients. Je pense qu'il faudrait te tuer pour que tu ne lèches pas le bol après. »

Les yeux bleus de Max le fusillèrent.

« Oh Maxi-»

SPLASH !

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Le pied droit de Corvus avait marcher dans une flaque d'eau. L'eau inonda rapidement le couloir.

Max se mit à rire.

« J'avais presque oublié, c'est l'étage de Mimi Geignarde. Elle l'inonde toujours. »

Corvus leva les yeux de son pied trempé. Trois étudiants facilement reconnaissables étaient plus loin. Ils regardaient, pâle, qielque chose qui pendait au mur. Corvus poussa Max pour qu'ils aillent voir de plus près…

**XXX**

Sacré Anwar Ahah ! Et sacré Lockhart, le naïf -'.

Je trouve que Do Re Mi 123 arrive à bien le situer celui là x).

Question débile: la suite va traiter sur quoi ? :P

Sinon, je vais essayer de garder un rythme de publication "stable" mais je ne promet rien du tout ... Nouvel établissement, nouveaux horaires et tout le tralala...

A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! ;).


	7. Chapter 7

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle deDo Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

Chapitre 7 : When the Levee Breaks ( Quand la digue s'effondre.)

_Etudiant : Jérémy Richard Petzold, Serpentard…17 février 1991_

_Incident : Confusion. Impliquant les jumeaux Weasley. Les jumeaux disent que Petzold a essayer d'infester leurs sacs à dos de puces. Petzold dit que les jumeaux l'ont attaqué avec des puces. Petzold a poussé un des jumeaux dans les escaliers. L'autre jumeau a frappé du poing Petzold, l'envoyant à l'infirmerie._

_Punition :Une nuit de détention, nettoyage de citrouilles. Séparant les Weasley pendant la punition, voir, les attacher._

_Autorisé par : A. Rusard._

**XXX**

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Ses mots avaient été écrits en peinture rouge sur le mur, entre deux fenêtres, et suspendu par la queue au bout d'un crochet était Miss Teigne, raide comme une planche. Potter, Weasley et Granger était piégé au milieu des étudiants lorsque tout le monde sortit de la Grande Salle.

Corvus venait de lire ses mots quand quelqu'un brisa le silence.

« Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Les Sang de Bourbes seront les prochains ! », cria Malefoy, les yeux brillants de joie.

Corvus se tourna vers son ami, le trouvant pâle et horrifié. Voyant Max ainsi convaincu presque Corvus de paniquer.

« Mon chat ! Mon chat ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Miss Teigne ? », hurla Rusard devant la scène du crime.

« Max… » Mais Max ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixaient sans ciller les mots scintillants sur le mur.

« Vous ! » Rusard pointa Potter du doigt. « Vous ! Vous avez tué mon chat ! Vous l'avez tué ! Je vais te tuer ! Je-»

« Argus ! » Dumbledore était arrivé, suivi par les autres professeurs. Il balayait du regard Potter et regarda le chat. Il parti avec Potter et sa clique avec les chefs des Maisons derrière et Lockhart avec Rusard. Un silence perdura jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaissent dans l'escaliers, puis des murmures éclatèrent dans tout les coins.

« Max, tu vas bien ? »

« La peinture est encore fraîche. Ça s'est passé il n'y a pas longtemps. », détermina Max. « Je veux dire, si nous étions arrivé un peu plus tôt… »

« Aller ! C'est probablement juste une blague, un élève qui c'est occupe de ce chat stupide et qui affirme qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard. », trouva Corvus. Tout le monde à Serpentard était au courant de la Chambre des Secrets. C'était une sorte de tradition pour les septièmes années de dire aux premières années tous les sombres secrets de Serpentard. Mais c'était un mythe. Pas vrai ? « Ne nous méprisons pas, tout le monde au château aurait aimé faire ça à ce chat. »

Les élèves commencèrent à se sentir assez courageux pour examiner de près les mots. Après que la foule bougea, Corvus repéra les autres Salesmen.

« Vous avez vu ce qui c'est passé ? », leur demanda immédiatement Jérémy. Lui aussi avait l'air ravi. « Vous avez vu l'héritier de Serpentard le faire ? »

« Nous avons vu seulement comme tout le monde. Rien. », lui dit Corvus.

« Tu crois que Potter a fait ça ? » Louis fronça les sourcils. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas y croire, mais Potter était le seul suspect …

« Il ne peut pas être l'héritier ! », déclara Jérémy, indigné. « C'est absurde. Louis ! Potter est un sang mêlé et un traître à son sang ! »

Louis couvrit ses oreilles alors que Jérémy lui criait dessus. Ses yeux bleus se rétrécissaient.

« Baisse d'un ton, Bretzels, je demandais juste. Tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Non, alors ferme-»

« Bon tout le monde, éparpillez-vous ! », commanda Percy Weasley, interrompant la remarque de Louis. Lui et les autres préfets se chargeaient de séparer les groupes d'élèves loin de la scène. Corvus apprécia ce geste. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation, même si son esprit lui disait que c'était un canular. Il songea que Miss Teigne était rigide, les yeux écarquillés et fixes…

La scène avait une odeur de magie noire.

« Je ne peux pas attendre. » dit fortement Malefoy quand les Serpentards descendaient dans les donjons. « Nous allons prendre du recul et nous amuser quand tout le monde va avoir peur. Et Dumbledore qui ne fait rien à ce propos, il ne croit même pas en l'héritier de Serpentard. »

« Mais la Chambre des Secrets n'est pas qu'une légende ? », demanda faiblement Xiomara Brazda. Elle et ses amies se tenaient par les bras pour être plus en sécurité.

« Mon père m'a dit que la Chambre avait été ouverte il y a cinquante ans. », divulgua Malefoy, plus qu'heureux. « Et un Sang de Bourbe a été tué. »

Les élèves étaient choqués. Certains ne savaient pas s'il fallait y croire. Mais il y en avait qui semblaient se réjouir de ce spectacle. Jérémy était l'un deux.

« C'est juste une question de temps alors. », dit-il. « Dumbledore va devoir expulser tout les Sang de Bourbes, pour leur propre bien. Ils n'ont jamais appartenu à ce monde de toute façon. »

« Pourtant, ils sont resté après que la Chambre fut ouverte la première fois, non ? », dit un élève d'un an de moins que Corvus. C'était un gamin qui ressemblait à un lapin. Corvus pouvait se rappeler qu'il ne faisait pas parti du groupe de Malefoy. « Et pourquoi l'héritier aurait-il attaqué un chat ? »

« Il est évident qu'il commence par quelque chose de petit, Nott. », répondit rapidement Malefoy.

« Ouais ! Il a besoin de les tester, savoir qui viser en premier. », reconnu Jérémy. Corvus regarda discrètement Max. Il avait l'air à des kilomètres d'ici.

« Qui sera le prochain à ton avis ? », demanda Crabbe à Malefoy.

« Un Sang de Bourbe, évidemment. »

« Probablement un première année, il sont facile à avoir. », dit Cassius Warrington. « C'est ce que je ferais. »

« L'héritier n'est-il pas supposer lâcher un monstre de la Chambre ? », demanda Blaise Zabini, cherchant à provoquer une réaction. Mission réussite, un première année lâcha un cri pitoyable.

« Penses-tu qu'il va seulement purger Poudlard de Moldu ? Peut-être qu'il va nettoyer tout le reste de la Grande Bretagne. », déclara Jérémy, pleins d'espoirs. Ça devenait ridicule.

« Par Merlin, arrêter ! », éclata Corvus. Ils avaient atteints la porte de la salle commune. « On dirait des vieilles femmes qui bavardent ! Nous ne savons rien ! Nous ne sommes pas l'héritier de Serpentard ! Arrêter donc d'agir comme si vous l'étiez, ça devient gênant. »

« Tu es nerveux à propos de quelque chose Blackstone ? », contesta Pansy. « Tu caches des squelettes de Sang de Bourbes dans ton placard ? » Max cligna des yeux, secoué par son attitude.

« C'est ça, Parkinson. », rit sèchement Corvus. « Je n'ai rien à craindre. Je suis un sang pur, premier de mon année et brillant dans tout ce que je fais. Mais toi, Parkinson, tu as des efforts à faire. Parce que je pense que l'héritier de Serpentard n'est pas très fier des merdes comme toi qui font partis de sa maison. Ton statut de sang pur pourrait être mis en doute, maintenant. »

Parkinson rougit. Tout le monde était silencieux. Ce qu'il venait de dire s'appliquait à beaucoup d'entre eux.

**XXX**

Bien sûr, le sujet qui était dans toutes les conversations était l'attaque. Rusard faisait les cent pas à l'endroit même où Miss Teigne avait été attaqué. La nuit, il faisait ses rondes vers cet endroit, ce qui rendait les excursions des Salesmen plus facile.

Chaque soir, les Serpentards discutaient de la Chambre des Secrets. Tout le monde avait son opinion sur ce qui allait suivre, et quel genre de monstre l'héritier de Serpentard contrôlait. Ce qui revenait le plus était que le monstre était une sorte de Serpent.

Corvus restait froidement à l'écart. C'était étonnamment sage. Il n'avait rien à craindre, c'était un sang-pur. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de Serpentards ne suspectaient pas le sang des autres. Beaucoup pensaient que comme ils étaient à Serpentard, c'était des sang-purs. Seul Jérémy avait le culot de poser des questions sur leur ascendance. Et Jérémy était facile à ignorer.

Max ne mentionna jamais la Chambre des Secrets non plus. Ensembles, ils gardèrent leur énergie pour leur travail scolaire, pour les Salesmen et pour devenir Animagus. Ils avaient réussi à transformer des meubles en lézards, mais en des lézards simples. Ils devaient s'entraîner à les métamorphoser en lézards plus complexes. L'iguane de Corvus avait été la chance du débutant.

Comme ils étaient en troisième année, il sont allé visiter Pré-Au-Lard le weekend. Leur première sortie fut le weekend après l'attaque. C'était une expérience totalement différente que de se faufiler la nuit.

Les autres étaient à l'Auberge des Trois Balais, profitant de leur sortie, mais Corvus et Jérémy allèrent à la Tête de Sanglier déposer une nouvelle liste à leur intermédiaire, Ding, et prendre tout ce qu'il avait pour eux. Ils n'ont jamais vu son visage, où appris son vrai nom. Il était sous une cagoule noire. Corvus et Max l'avaient rencontré quand ils avaient payé une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Cette nuit là fut le début d'une longue complicité.

« C'est bon, Ding ? »

« Oui, c'est bon. » Il sortit sournoisement une petite boite de son habit. « Vous avez les talismans, les amulettes et d'autres dispositifs de protection. », leur dit-il.

« Parfait. »

« Nous n'allons pas avoir fini de prendre des choses pour ces Sang de Bourbes. », déclara Jérémy.

« Baisse d'un ton ! », siffla Corvus. Quelques personnes s'étaient retournées au mot de 'Sang de Bourbe'.

« Hein, il est préférable que le patron ne vous entende pas parler comme ça ici. » Ding regarda par-dessus son épaule avec prudence. Agacé, Corvus attrapa la boite et lui donna un porte monnaie bien rempli. Ding sentit le poids de la bourse. « Ah. », il savoura la sensation de l'argent. « C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous les gars. »

**XXX**

« Je te jure, Bretzel, que si tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme ça, je vais te jeter le Sortilège de Conjonctivite. », le prévint Corvus alors qu'il travaillait sur un devoir d'étude de Moldu, pendant que les Salesmen faisaient leur paperasse habituelle au fond de la bibliothèque. Jérémy le regardait avec désapprobation.

« Penses-tu qu'il est sûr de prendre une classe comme ça ? Surtout maintenant ? »

« Oui, je le pense. » Corvus leva les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour tremper sa plume dans l'encre et il aperçut quelque chose. Une crinière de cheveux bruns esquivait rapidement derrière une étagère, à proximité. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de savoir qui sa pourrait bien être. Puis, une autre tête apparut, un visage que tout le monde connaissait : Harry Potter.

Corvus s'assit en arrière, amusé. Potter avait l'air nerveux et faisait signe à Weasley et à Granger d'aller au fond de la Bibliothèque. Le deuxième année chuchota quelque chose aux autres et ils s'approchèrent d'eux. Max était assis à côté de lui et Corvus lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il lève les yeux. Les autres remarquèrent vite que le trio avançait vers eux.

« Hum, bonjour. », dit Potter. Il se tenait légèrement plus près que les deux autres. Visiblement c'était lui qui devait leur parler.

« Potter. », siffla Jérémy. Corvus leva les yeux au ciel, puis tourna son attention sur Potter. Il sourit. Qu'est-ce que le Survivant attendait d'eux ?

« Bonjour à toi, Potter. Excuse Bretzel, sa mère ne lui a pas appris la politesse. »

La mâchoire de Jérémy chuta, comme si Corvus l'avait giflé.

« D'accord… nous nous posions une question, je veux dire, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions vous commander, juste quelques choses pour…hum… », lutta-t-il. Il se retourna vers ses amis pour de l'aide.

« Tu veux commander quelque chose ? », demanda Louis. Les Salesmen échangèrent un rapide regard. Ces trois là étaient vraiment désespérés.

« Tu es venu avec une liste ? », demanda vivement Corvus. Max lui jeta un regard incrédule. Potter pris rapidement une liste d'ingrédients de potions de sa poche. Il la remit à Corvus.

« Corvus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Max à travers ses dents serrés. Corvus lui répondit en lui remettant la liste. Il l'analysa et nota les rares ingrédients énumérés qui était nécessaire pour une potion de Polynectar.

« Intéressante liste que tu as là Potter. », dit remarquer lentement Corvus.

« Hum, ouais, eh bien, c'est juste quelques petites choses. », balbutia Potter.

« Juste quelques petites choses que tu souhaites commander aux Salesmen, pas vrai ? » Les amis de Corvus devenaient nerveux maintenant…Corvus était aux limites de leur contrat de silence.

« Ouais. », admit-il. Corvus sourit et se pencha vivement sur ses coudes Potter se pencha pour l'écouter.

« Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis à cause de ça. », lui dit-il. « Et je ne parle pas seulement des ingrédients, je parle de toi venant nous voir comme ça. » Son ton était menaçant. « Juste parce que tu es le garçon que a survécu ne veut pas dire que tu es au dessus des règles, surtout les règles des Salesmen. »

Potter s'écarta et plissa les yeux de colère lorsque Louis, Anwar et Jérémy se mirent à rire. Même Max sourit.

Max remis la liste à Potter.

«Nous ne sommes pas les Salesmen. », lui dit-il. « Pour contacter les Salesmen, il faut envoyer un hibou, adresser aux Gars de Sal' ? Ils prennent ensuite contacte avec toi. Encore une fois, nous ne sommes pas les Salesmen. »

« N'importe quoi ! », s'emporta Weasley, en colère.

« Tu cherches vraiment la bagarre, Weasley ? », demanda Anwar.

« Qu'est-ce que ta mère en penseras ? », demanda Louis.

« Allez, on y va. », leur demanda Granger quand elle les attrapa tout les deux par le bras. Elle mit ton son poids pour réussir à les tirer. Les deux garçons regardèrent Corvus et les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue.

« Malefoy a raison. », ricana Louis. « C'est trop facile avec lui. »

« Bien joué, Blackstone. », complimenta Anwar. Corvus hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

« Potter est vraiment borné, non ? », commença durement Jérémy. « Comme si nous allions faire affaire avec un traitre à son sang comme lui ! Et les traces de sa petite amie de Sang de Bourbe trainent certainement sur cette liste. »

Le sourire de Corvus disparut. Ils étaient en train de s'amuser et Jérémy gâchait tout…

« Si Potter est au courant de notre protocole', parla Max, frustré. « Il n'y a aucun problème à faire affaire avec lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu veux mourir ? La Chambre a été ouverte, les Salesmen ne peuvent pas faire affaire avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas un sang pur respectable. »

« Les Salesmen font affaire avec ceux qui ont de l'argent. », lui rappela Max. Corvus ne l'avait jamais vi autant en colère. « Nous sommes une entreprise, pas truc idéal de Mangemorts, Petzold. Alors je te conseil d'arrêter tes stupides remarques avant qu'elles arrivent aux oreilles de nos clients. »

Max se leva, tremblant de colère. Il tint son sac ouvert et agita sa baguette. Il ressembla toutes ses affaires avant de partir. Les autres Salesmen étaient surpris. Simplement surpris.

**XXX**

****Étonné par Jérémy ou vous vous y attendiez ? Max qui se rebelle mais qui a tout à fait raison ^^. Je sais pas vous, mais moi, j'adore Corvus :D

C'est vrai que l'on ne sait pas comment Hermione s'est procuré les ingrédients pour la potion, alors voici une hypothèse :)

Sinon, voilà le septième chapitre ! Arrivé plus tôt que prévu je pense ;). Par contre, je ne sais pas si la semaine prochaine, j'aurais le temps ... J'ai beaucoup moins de temps que prévu pour traduire, rentrant chez moi à 19h30, manger, faire les devoirs et tout le tralala qui va avec ... C'est sûr, le BTS que j'ai choisi n'est pas de tout repos x).

Sinon, pour les lecteurs 'fantômes', faites moi quand même savoir ce que vous pensez de cette traduction, histoire de me motiver et de m'améliorer si possible, ça serait pas mal :).

Bonne journée.


	8. Chapter 8

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle deDo Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

Chapitre 8 : Beast of Burden (Bête de Somme)

…

_Département de la Justice Magique_

_John Dawlish à Rufus Scrimgeour._

…

Message : J'ai eu un entretien avec Gripsec. Le chambre forte qui a été ouvert le 30 août 1990 est le coffre des Stirling, comme nous l'avions prédit.

Le gobelin ne m'a rien voulu dire d'autre. Je propose d'envoyer Kingsley. La personne qui a accédée au coffre à signé : L. Blackstone.

**XXX**

Corvus savait que Max serait dans la salle de Lockhart. Il avait quitté Anwar, Louis et Jérémy, qui était encore sous le choc. Max était assis au premier rang, regardant par la fenêtre.

« Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. », dit-il quand Corvus s'approcha.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Louis et Anwar toujours en train de le traiter de perdant. »

« Tu sais pourquoi je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »

« Il n'a aucune idée de quoi que ce soit. C'est Jérémy. C'est juste comme ça. »

« Tu sais que son père a obtenu un travail au Ministère. », dit Max. « Il travaille dans les archives, il a accès à tous les fichiers sur les sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Il peut éliminer les Sang de Bourbes-»

« Il perdrais son travail pour avoir abuser de ses pouvoirs, non ? »

« Jérémy le dira aux Serpentards. Ils me donneront au montre qui a été libéré de la Chambre des Secrets. »

« Tu es bien paranoïaque. », lui dit Corvus. « Encore plus depuis cette attaque. Si cette Chambre des Secrets est vraiment vraie, alors l'héritier de Serpentard est vraiment paresseux pour purger l'école. Jusqu'ici, tout ce qu'il a fait est se débarrasser d'un chat. Et elle n'est pas encore morte. »

« Ce chat aurait pu être moi. », dit-il tristement.

Corvus s'inquiétait pour lui. Il voulait que son ami le cool revienne. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Corvus soupira et regarda l'heure sur sa montre de poche. »

« On saute la séance d'Animagus de ce soir et on ira dîner. »

« Quoi ? », dit sèchement Max. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que tu as besoin d'un bon repas. Ça te ferait te sentir mieux. », suggéra Corvus, flippant pour lui.

« La seule chose qui pourrait me faire me sentir mieux serait que nous parvenions à transformer nos chaises en Monstres de Gila. »

**XXX**

Corvus espérait que les choses allaient s'arranger entre Max et Jérémy, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Jérémy refusait de parler à Max. Corvus devait refaire tout les plannings, qui allait avec qui, quelles nuits pour aller à la bâtisse pour prendre les commandes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jérémy avec Max. Alors Corvus était bloqué avec Jérémy.

Corvus pensa aux choses positives. L'activité était florissante, ils avaient plus de clients qu'il avait eu auparavant. Et cela grâce aux amulettes et les dispositifs de protection. Il arrivait à métamorphoser plus de choses pendant ses heures supplémentaires. Max et lui arrivaient à métamorphoser toutes sortes de meubles en divers reptiles exotiques, petits et grands.

Lorsque le premier match de Quidditch de la saison arriva, Corvus espéra qu'une victoire des Serpentards pourrait faire baisser la tension entre les Salesmen. Il avait fallu convaincre Max de venir avec qu'eux. Max ne venait généralement pas aux matchs. Il n'aimait pas la Quidditch. Mais c'était le premier match de Louis depuis sa suspension, et il devait soutenir leur compatriote Salesman.

« Arrête de monopoliser le parapluie Anwar », gémit Jérémy. Il pleuvait. Jérémy était tout mouillé et essayait de saisir le parapluie d'Anwar pour se protéger.

« Va te faire foutre, Bretzels ! Il n'a jamais été dit que je devais partager. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Il essaya de prendre à nouveau le parapluie, mais Anwar pris son poignet et le tordit derrière son dos. Corvus était impressionné par les réflexes agiles d'Anwar.

« Arrête, Bretzel. », déclara calmement Max. Anwar le lâcha à contre cœur. Max donna son propre parapluie à Jérémy. Il l'accepta à contre cœur.

« Merci, Max. »

Max sortit sa baguette et se visa lui-même.

« Impervius. », dit-il, repoussant la pluie. Les équipes sortirent sur le terrain.

« Tu vas souhaiter que Bibine te suspende à nouveau, Vaisey. », lui dit Katie Bell. Louis lui fit le signe V avant le coup d'envoi. Les poursuiveurs de Griffondor eurent un petit rire. Le langage des signes était le seul qu'il pouvait faire. Bibine promis que tout acte non sportif entrainerait la suspension du joueur.

Louis était un poursuiveur avec Flint et Montague. Il était le plus petit de l'équipe, à côté de Malefoy, et avec le Nimbus 2001, Louis était très rapide. Il s'était vite avéré que Louis était l'un des plus forts poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Il marqua les deux premiers buts. Mais le vrai spectacle était Potter, qui dansait une sorte de Tango avec un Cognard fou.

Les gradins de Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à chaque fois que Potter faisait une rotation extravagante pour éviter de se faire défoncer par le cognard. C'était incontestable, le cognard était truqué, mais ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter comme ça le match. Les jumeaux Weasley passaient la plupart du temps à assurer la sécurité de Potter, permettant ainsi aux batteurs de Serpentard de terroriser le reste de l'équipe de Griffondor. Le partie préférée de Corvus fut quand Potter fut suspendu par les pieds et qu'il s'étouffait avec la pluie qui rentrait dans ses narines.

« Ohhhh. », grinça tout le monde à l'unisson quand le Cognard atteignit finalement Potter. Un bruit distinctif résonna quand le Cognard frappa son coude. Il glissa de son balai, son bras droit pendant inutilement. Le Cognard revint et il aurait cogné Potter au visgae si celui-ci ne s'était as déplacé. Puis, à l'improviste, il plogea à côté de Malefoy.

Malefoy semblait pétrifié, mais réussit à esquiver. Potter restait sur son balai, se tenant de sa seule main valide puis fit quelque chose d'étrange. C'est alors qu'ils réalisèrent ce que Potter avait fait… Il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or.

Puis, l'attrapeur de Griffondor toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« NON ! », gémit Louis, alors qu'il venait de marquer un autre but, mais il ne signifiait plus rien maintenant…

**XXX**

Louis resta avec l'équipe une fois de retour dans la salle commune. Ils étaient encore en train de se moquer de Malefoy pour avoir raté le Vif d'Or qui était juste au dessus de lui. Anwar s'endormait. Jérémy était dans la douche du dortoir. Corvus s'assit en face d'Anwar avec son cahier de croquis, le dessin montrait Anwar dormant.

Mais sa paix fut rapidement détruite. Le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle commune. Il était étrange de le voir comme ici. Tous les bavardages se turent immédiatement. Anwar bougea dans son sommeil. Rogue n'eut pas à élever la voix, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit.

« Je suis venu vous informer qu'il y a eu une nouvelle attaque. », annonça-t-il calmement. « Cette fois, la victime était un étudiant. Il a été retrouvé pétrifié dans les escaliers menant à l'infirmerie. »

« Un étudiant ? », répéta Louis. « Qui ? »

« Colin Crivey. »

Les yeux de Warrington s'éclairèrent. Crivey était un première année, comme il l'avait prédit.

**XXX**

« Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde peut me voir ? Pouvez-vous m'entendre ? Excellent ! »

« Nous devons parler. »

« Pas maintenant Bretzel, Lockhart est sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide. »

Quand ils avaient entendu dire que Lockhart voulait faire des cours de duel, ils savaient que ça allait être amusant. Mais quand ils ont découvert que Rogue serait son assistant, ils savaient que ça allait être mémorable. Les deux professeurs marchèrent sur la scène. Lockhart était habillé couleur prune et Rogue de son habituel noir.

La deuxième attaque avait généré plus de ventes. Mas et lui faisaient pratiquement toutes les nuits des potions. Habituellement, Corvus et Anwar vendait quelques babioles, mais Anwar commença à faire des faux objets de protection. Ding était pour eux une perte de temps et d'argent. Hier, il avait vendu une pomme de terre moisi comme un répulsif du mal.

« Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes comme ceci. Au compte de trois, nous allons nous jeter les premiers sorts. Aucun de vous ne sera blesser ou tuer bien sûr. »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent à travers la foule. Rogue allait sûrement s'en charger…

« Un-Deux-Trois. »

« Expelliarmus ! » Il y eu un flash et les pieds de Lockhart décollèrent. Les Serpentards applaudirent. Malheureusement, ils ne verraient pas Rogue humilié une nouvelle fois Lockhart. Au lieu de cela, Lockhart suggéra que les élèves, deux par deux, pratiquent le Sortilège de Désarmement. Corvus supposa automatiquement être partenaire avec Max, mais quelqu'un s'en chargea à sa place.

« Tu veux bien le faire avec moi Max ? », lui demanda Cho Chang, tout en donnant un regard qui disait à Corvus : pas touche.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. » Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? pensa Corvus. Anwar et Louis étaient déjà ensemble. Corvus était donc avec Jérémy.

« Nous devons parler. »

« Mets-toi dans ta position de combat Jérémy. »

« Une deuxième attaque, tu sais ce que ça veut dire. La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. »

« Je suis au courant merci. » Corvus regarda Max et Cho. Ils chuchotaient quelque chose, et elle n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des regards noirs vers Corvus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a après moi ?

« Je pense que quelqu'un a Serpentard pourrait être la prochaine victime. », dit quelqu'un avec arrogance. Jérémy se tut. Septique à propos de ce qu'ils avaient entendu, ils se tournèrent pour trouver un Poufsouffle de première année en parler fort avec ses amis. De l'autre côté était un groupe de deuxième année de Serpentard.

« Qu'as-tu dis Smith ? », cassa Pansy Parkinson.

« Pourquoi l'héritier de Serpentard nous attaquerait ? », demanda Blaise Zabini avec indignation. « Notre maison est la seule qui a sa place ici. »

« Pas vraiment. », continua-t-il, creusant ainsi sa tombe. « Serpentard est une maison remplit de bête et de gens qui pensant que parce que leurs parents valent quelque chose, ils ont aussi le droit à un attention particulière. »

Les amis du Poufsouffle s'éloignèrent de lui, ne voulant pas être pris pour cible. Une amie de Parkinson répliqua :

« Tu ne comprendras jamais ce qu'il faut pour être un Serpentard. Il faut avoir un vrai caractère. Pas comme vous les Poufsoufle, vous êtes fades. »

« Tu dis cela parce que ton nom a mal en ce moment, Greengrass. », rétorqua-t-il. « Tout le monde sait que ton père se noie dans le Whisky pur feu. »

Greengrass devint rouge vif. Alors que tout le monde était en colère contre Smith de lui avoir faire un coup bas, elle avait l'air trop abasourdi pour réagir et trop embarrassé. Corvus ne connaissait pas cette fille, Greengrass, mais elle était à Serpentard, et il sentit qu'il devait montrer à ce Poufsouffle ce que c'était de croiser un Serpentard.

« Tu crois être qui pour penser ça ? » Il s'avança.

« Je-Je suis Zacharias Smith. » Il savait qui était Corvus et il savait qu'il allait avoir des ennuis.

« Tu penses que tu es meilleur que notre maison ? », l'harcela Jérémy. Ce fut la seule fois que Corvus pu tolérer son excès de zèle.

« Tu es mieux que moi ? », demanda Corvus à Smith. Smith regarda ses amis. Ils reculèrent prudemment du jeune homme.

« Probablement aussi bon. » L'audace de ce garçon était incroyable. « Je veux dire que c'est juste ta mère et toi, non ? Vous vous déplacer d'un pays à un autre à la recherche d'un travail comme des gitans-»

Il y eu un flash blanc. Une sensation de brûlure consomma le visage de Smith. L'inflammation se propagea rapidement sur son visage, la douleur s'infiltrant sans pitié. Corvus était là, avec sa baguette, la poitrine haletante. Ses yeux gris regardaient l'imbécile. Personne ne l'insulte lui ou sa mère comme ça.

Alors que Zacharias Smith se saisissait de son visage et demandait de l'aide, les autres éclatèrent de rire. Tout sauf Greengrass, qui resta silencieuse. Corvus la regarda. Elle le fixait avec crainte. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il semblait qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose.

« Wow ! C'était le meilleur Maléfice cuisant que j'ai jamais vu. », complimenta quelqu'un. Corvus regarda derrière lui et trouva une jeune fille le toisant avec fascination. Elle lui tendit la main. « Salut, je suis Morag MacDougal. »

Corvus n'avait jamais remarqué cette fille. Mais il était heureux de la voir maintenant. Sa colère était totalement oubliée. Quelque chose dans son estomac se tordit quand il lui prit la main.

« Bien sûr, je sais déjà qui tu es. », jailli-t-elle. « C'est vraiment bien ce que tu as fait pour cette fille. Un peu comme un chevalier en armure étincelante… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici. Quelqu'un est blessé ? Oh, quelqu'un est juste tomber, c'est ça ? » Lockhart se précipita pour enquêter. Il poussa Morag pour passé, interrompant leur conversation. Quand il vit Smith, il appela immédiatement de l'aide pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie le plus tôt possible.

Le club de duel avait été chaotique. Les choses changèrent à nouveau, avec plusieurs personnes qui s'occupaient de leur blessures tandis que Lockhart et Rogue choisissait des élèves pour montrer comment bloquer des sorts. Au milieu de tout cela, Morag disparut.

Malefoy et Potter furent choisis. C'était bien de voir que les os de Potter avaient repoussés depuis que Lockhart avait tenté de lui venir en aide. Corvus adora le manque total de confiance sur le visage de Potter quand Lockhart essaya de lui montrer quelques sortilèges. Ils ne ressemblaient à aucun sort que Corvus connaissait, ça ressemblait juste à des conneries. Oh et Lockhart avait perdu sa baguette. Corvus se mit à rire. Alors que Lockhart et Rogue parlaient à leur 'apprenti', Jérémy essaya de nouveau à lui parler de la Chambre des Secrets, mais Corvus le coupa en lui demandant :

« Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de cette fille, MacDougal ? »

« Je pense qu'elle est à Serdaigle. », dit-il rapidement. « Corvus, j'ai écouté la conversation. C'est grave. L'héritier de Serpentard est à l'affût. »

« La conversation ? Ce n'est pas vraiment particulier, Jérémy. »

« C'est dangereux là bas. Même pour les Salesmen. »

« C'est dangereux pour les gens stupides qui sont dans les couloirs le nuit. »

« C'est dangereux pour les Sang de Bourbes. »

Corvus pris une grande inspiration.

« Et tu es un sang pur idiot. »

« Mais je sais que nous ne le sommes pas tous. », dit-il calmement. Corvus le regarda fixement, avec appréhension. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du nom Love, ce n'est pas un nom magique, il ne dit jamais rien sur sa famille. C'est louche et je n'abandonnerais pas tant que je ne sais pas la vérité. »

Ne panique pas. Il n'a pas de preuve. Il réfléchit de trop, c'est tout.

Le compte à rebours du duel de Malefoy et de Potter commença.

« DEUX-UNE. »

« Serpensortia ! », cria Malefoy.

Un long serpent noir apparut sur la scène. Il glissa dangereusement vers Potter. Lockhart ne fait qu'empirer les choses, naturellement, quand il essaya de se débarrasser de lui. Au lieu de disparaître, le serpent vola dans les airs et ré-atterrit sur la scène dans un claquement. Plus furieux que jamais, le serpent allait directement vers un élève. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

Potter s'avança et ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait crier, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Au lieu de cela, il y eu un étrange bruit de sifflement.

« Putain de merde ! ». Corvus entendit Louis crier, quelque part dans la foule. Potter était un Fouchelang ?

**XXX**

****Bonsoir, bonsoir :). Je poste ce chapitre avant d'attaquer un Weekend chargé de sortie, de travail, de repos, et de devoir ... C'est assez contradictoire tout ça non ? x)

Intéressant de voir cette scène d'un autre point de vue, non ? :)

Max va-t-il avoir des ennuis avec Jérémy ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! (enfin, je crois :P).

Corvus, le coup de foudre ? Pas de réponse dans le prochain chapitre :P

Prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver dans maximum deux semaines :)

A bientôt :).

Un review n'a jamais tué personne, enfin, d'après mes souvenirs ^^.


	9. Chapter 9

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Do Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

Chapitre 9 : En attendant un ami (Waiting on a friend.)

_**La Gazette du sorcier, décès.**_

_17décembre 1992…_

_Cane Stirling a été retrouvé mort dans le lieu de Janus Thickey à l'Hôpital de Ste Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques…_

_L'autopsie a révélé que Stirling s'est étouffé avec sa propre langue pendant la nuit…mort à 36 ans._

_Il avait été admis à Ste Mangouste après avoir subi la torture inhumaine de son cousin._

**XXX**

Le lendemain qu'ils aient trouvé les corps de Justin Finch-Fletchey et de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête pétrifiés, Corvus et Anwar se rendirent à la bibliothèque.

« Nous devons regarder les sorts qui nous protègeraient contre la pétrification. », décida Corvus. « Ensuite, nous dirons à Ding ce qu'il nous faut exactement. »

La découverte du corps de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avait fortement perturbé l'école, quelque que soit ce monstre, même les fantômes n'étaient pas à l'abri. Corvus se sentait vaguement coupable d'avoir volontairement vendu des charmes de protections chers. Alors maintenant, les Salesmen allaient réellement faire un effort pour protéger leurs clients. Mais ils n'allaient pas baisser leurs prix pour autant, naturellement.

« Il faut être vachement intelligent pour savoir quel monstre pétrifie ses victimes comme ça. », suggéra Anwar. « J'ai cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique demain, je demanderais à Brûlopot. »

« Ça doit être une petite créature, n'est-pas ? Je veux dire, autrement, comment peut-il se déplacer dans l'école sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Je ne m'inquiète pas de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ces attaques, mais nous avons besoin de trouver des techniques pour se protéger. »

BAM !

Quelque chose lourd frappa Corvus à l'arrière de sa tête. Une pomme de terre moisie familière tomba à ses pieds. Il se retourna, le visage rouge et les yeux lançant les éclairs sur celui qui l'avait lancé.

Debout à quelques pas étaient un Poufsouffle bond avec une amie. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tout les Poufsouffles avaient perdu la tête ? pensa Corvus, irrité.

« Tu devrais te dégoûté ! », cria-t-il. « Que sont les Salesmen à part des profiteurs de guerre ?! »

Il termina à peine qu'Anwar sauta sur lui. Il l'attrapa par le col et de claqua contre le mur. Son amie, Hannah Abbott, couru chercher de l'aide. Corvus était juste à coté d'Anwar, pressant sa baguette conte la gorge du garçon comme un couteau.

« Sais-tu qui est ce tas de bouse fumante ? »

« Ernie Macmillan, deuxième année. », grogna Anwar.

« Je devine que tu es la personne qui à lancé cette pomme de terre Macmillan. »

« C'est vrai. » Macmillan rassemblait tout le courage qu'il avait. « Vous avez vendu cette chose à Justin Finch-Fletchey, il l'a acheté pour ce protéger du monstre de Serpentard. »

« Premièrement », commença Corvus alors que sa baguette faisait des bruie de grésillements inquiétants. « Nous ne sommes pas les Salesmen de Salazar, donc nous ne savons pas de quoi tu parles. Deuxièmement, lorsque les Salesmen jettent un os au chien, ils ne veulent pas savoir s'il est bon ou pas. Croises moi à nouveau, et je vais t'envoyer à ta mère en morceaux. »

Et, pour la seconde fois en cinq jours, il lança un Maléfice cuisant sur un Poufsouffle. Anwar laissa tomber un Macmillan mal au point.

« Finch-Fletchey n'avait pas la putain pomme de terre sur lui » cracha Anwar. « Sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas jeter sur la tête de mon pote. Peut-être que s'il l'avait eu, il serait encore ici. Alors, ne dit rien de mauvais sur les Salesmen. »

Macmillan roula sur lui-même, la tête entre ses mains. Il cria quelque chose, certainement des injures, mais c'était des sanglots incohérents qui s'entendaient le plus.

« Nous devrions probablement partir d'ici. », déclara enfin Corvus. Mais il était trop tard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Le Professeur Chourave arriva, Hannah Abbot trainant derrière nerveusement. « Blackstone ! Rajan ! Arrêter tout de suite ! »

« Je suppose qu'on a une retenue. », soupira Anwar.

**XXX**

Pour la retenue, ils furent obligés de décoré le rez de chaussée avec des décorations de Noël. Naturellement, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à utiliser la magie. Contraint de se réveiller à l'aube, ils durent affronter le froid mortel pour aider Hagrid à abattre douze sapins pour la Grande Salle. Après avoir passé toute la matinée à trimballer les sapins dans le château, Rusard leur fit décorer les Grande Salle avec des branches de gui et tous les trucs supplémentaires de Noël.

Bien qu'il fut officiellement midi, Rusard ne leur laissa pas de pause. Heureusement, les années les plus âgées étaient de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Pourtant, il y avait assez d'élèves en train de manger dans la Grande Salle qui les regardaient pour les faire sentir mal à l'aise.

« Passe-moi cet écueil. » Corvus tendit la main vers Anwar. Il était sur l'échelle qu'Anwar tenait fermement.

« Je ne pense pas que ça aille. »

« Je m'en fiche, laisse Rusard résoudre ce problème sans baguette. » Anwar ricana et lui remit l'écueil. Il fixa l'écueil sur le mur. « Très bien, je Vais descendre. », avertit-il.

Il descendit de l'échelle et trouva Morag MacDougal, toujours avec son sourire.

« Hey, Blackstone. »

« Hey. », souffla Corvus. Habillé pour travailler manuellement, il n'était pas très classe, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux bruns convaincu Corvus qu'elle s'en fichait.

« Je viens te parler. », lui dit-elle. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, il y avait un groupe de jeunes filles qui gloussait en les regardant.

« Ouais ? », sourit Corvus. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés très longtemps, Corvus ressentit une vive émotion à lui parler. Comme si chaque mot était nouveau et étonnant.

« Ouais. » Elle se mordit la lèvre avec une timidité feinte. « Je me demandais comment je peux te voir en dehors des cours. Mais, je pense que tu es quelqu'un qui est toujours occupé, hein ? »

« Ok, Ok ! On ne parle pas aux prisonniers ! » Rusard boitait le plus rapidement possible vers eux. Morag haussa les épaules et retourna vers ses amies. Ses amies la saisirent et une pluie de questions chuchotées s'abattis sur elle. Ensemble, elles se précipitèrent hors de la Grande Salle, Morag se retourna vers lui à trois reprises.

« Arrêtes de sourire ! », lui ordonna Rusard. Il poussa un écueil dans les mains de Corvus pour qu'il l'accroche et il repartit.

« Intéressant. », déclara Anwar. « Cette fille avait le même regard que le chat de ma mère quand il chasse les souris dans les champs. »

**XXX**

Les étudiants inscrits pour partir pour les vacances de Noël devaient se réunir dans le Hall d'Entrée. Parmi les Salesmen, seul Max et Corvus restaient.

« Ça va donner quoi avec seulement vous pour gérer tout le château ? », déclara Louis alors qu'ils sortaient de leur salle commune.

« Mes parents ne veulent pas que je reste, pas avec toutes ses attaques. Jamal leur en a parlé. », dit sombrement Anwar. D'habitude, il restait à l'école pendant les vacances. Vacances signifiait réunion de famille, et Anwar détestait cela.

Corvus était sûr que si sa mère avait été au courant des attaques, elle aurait exigé qu'il rentre à la maison pour les vacances. Mais Corvus avait gardé ses lèvres scellées à propos des attaques. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas une cible. Et les Salesmen prenaient des précautions pour les sorties nocturnes. Corvus avait eu beaucoup de changement, puisque personne ne voulait être bloqué avec Jérémy et aussi parce que Corvus avait insisté pour le faire aussi avec Max.

« J'ai en quelque sorte pensé qu'il fallait rester dans les parages pour voir si quelque chose d'autre se produit. », avoua Jérémy.

« Cette année promet d'être une vraie merde, non ? », souffla Louis, ignorant Jérémy. « Vous savez, j'avais décidé que cette année allait être ma meilleure année. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Max, surpris. « Pourquoi cette année ? »

« Et bien, cette année, j'ai enfin eu la chance de jouer au Quidditch. », rappela-t-il. « Et c'est notre troisième année. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Alors nous sommes autorisés à aller à Pré-Au-Lard les weekends ! »

« Louis, nous allions déjà à Pré-Au-Lard plusieurs fois pendant la semaine en première année. », lui dit Corvus.

« Ouais, après trois heures du matin pour flâner comme des loosers. », dit-il, exaspéré. « Les weekends à Pré-Au-Lard sont géniaux, je le savais, mes sœurs et Claude me l'avaient déjà dit. »

« Ils ne sont pas si géniaux. », marmonna Anwar.

« C'est parce que cette Chambre des Secrets à tout gâchée. », dit-il. Il était vraiment énervé à ce sujet. « Tu sais, les weekends à Pré-Au-Lard signifie des rendez-vous, pas vrai ? Claude m'a dit quand troisième année, tout le monde commençait à sortir ensembles, il avait trois filles différentes en troisième année ! »

« Tu as prévu de battre son record alors ? », sourit Corvus.

« Peut-être ! J'ai du Vélane en moi. Cette année était censé être de l'argent, du Quidditch et des filles. »

« Mais l'héritier de Serpentard à tout gâché ? »

« Exactement, qui veut sortir dans la nuit avec un monstre en liberté ? » Ils ont ri, sauf Jérémy, dont les lèvres étaient pincées avec aigreur. Ils faisaient la queue pour cocher leur prénom sur la liste de voyage. Devant eux se tenaient Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe.

« Bonjour. », salua joyeusement Marietta.

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi pendant les vacances ? », demanda fortement Cho à Max. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Hein ? Oh, ma famille a beaucoup de choses à faire. », mentit-il. Vraiment, ils pouvaient enfin avoir plus de sessions intensives d'Animagus sans essayer d'esquiver tout le monde. « Je pourrais pas trop me reposer là bas. »

Cho plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse. Corvus se rappela du regard qu'elle lui avait envoyé au club de duel.

« C'est quoi ton problème Chang ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que c'est dangereux de rester ici avec l'héritier de Serpentard. », lui dit Cho.

« Peut-être pour certains, mais pas pour moi, ni pour Max. », déclara Corvus avec arrogance. Cho prit une grande inspiration et se tourna de nouveau vers l'entrée. Ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis et leur souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances ainsi qu'un joyeux Noël avant de revenir dans la salle commune. Dans les couloirs du donjon, Corvus demanda à Max ce que Cho lui avait dit au club de duel.

«Max eut un petit rire.

« Oh, oui, ça. » Il regarda si personne n'était dans les environs. « Cho sais que je suis …tu sais. »

« Comme elle le sait ? Tu lui a dit et pas à moi ? »

« Elle était la première personne que j'ai rencontré, nous nous sommes assis ensembles dans le Poudlard Express. », explique Max. « Elle pensait être toute seule. » Ça dérangeait Corvus qu'elle le savait dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'il lui avait fallu deux ans pour le découvrir.

« Ouais, mais elle parlait de moi aussi. N'essaye pas de me dire que non,. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais mort plusieurs fois. »

« Elle m'a dit de ne pas te faire confiance. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi elle te dit ça ? »

« Elle ne t'a jamais beaucoup aimé. », sourit Max. « Et comme tout le monde, elle essaye de savoir qui est cet héritier de Serpentard. Elle pensait que c'était toi, et que tu voudrais m'attaquer par derrière. »

Corvus s'arrêta. Max se mit à rire.

« Allez. Tu es un sang pur, un Serpentard, et du point de vue économique, toutes ces attaques ont stimulées nos ventes de façon exceptionnelles. », lui dit-il. « Il aurait été logique que tu orchestres ses attaques. Honnêtement, nous n'aurions pas pu demander mieux pour inciter à la consommation. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? », demanda-t-il froidement.

« Evidemment, je lui ai dit que ni toi, ni moi ne faisions partis des Salesmen. Alors, je lui ai dit que tu n'avais jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un parce qu'il n'était pas sang-pur ou à Serpentard »

« Ou pour de l'argent. », ajouta Corvus. « Les Salesmen peuvent très bien survivre sans la Chambre des Secrets. »

« Exactement. », acquiesça Max. Ils continuèrent de marcher.

**XXX**

Cette période de l'année était spéciale pour lui et sa mère. L'anniversaire de Léandra était le 20, ils sortaient tous les ans pour un petit déjeuner copieux et dans la soirée commençait le marathon du Chili con carne. Tous les soirs, jusqu'à Noël, ils mangeaient du Chili con carne signé Léandra. C'était son plat parce que c'était le seul plat qu'elle savait cuisiner. Et c'était le meilleur Chili con carne au monde. En raison de ses horaires de son travail, depuis quelques années, ils ne mangeaient que de Chili con carne pendant les cinq jours précédent Noël. Ils avaient commencé la tradition du Chili con carne quand Corvus avait huit ans. Et là, c'était la première fois qu'ils brisaient cette tradition.

Mais sa mère le surprit quand elle lui envoya du Chili con carne entre le 20 et le 25. Elle envoya même une portion supplémentaire pour que Max puisse en profiter. Max reconnu que c'était le meilleur Chili qu'il avait mangé. En plus du Chili, le matin de Noël, Corvus se réveilla avec une montagne de cadeaux. Il reçut de nouvelles robes sorcières, un carnet de croquis en cuir, un porte monnaie, un manteau d'hiver er de botte en peau de dragons.

Corvus cala se pieds sur le fauteuil alors qu'il flânait dessus dans la commune des Serpentards après la fête de Noël. Il admirait ses ses nouvelles bottes. Il se demandait ce que Morag pensera d'eux…

Max était allé à la volière pour envoyer une lettre. Lorsque la porte de pierre s'ouvrit, il regarda paresseusement pour voir si c'était lui, mais c'était Malefoy. Corvus avait vu Malefoy partir chercher plus tôt Crabbe et Goyle. Apparemment, il avait quelque chose qu'il voulait leur montrer.

« Bon, tu es là aussi Blackstone. », sourit Malefoy. « C'est vraiment drôle. Père vient de me l'envoyer, attendez ici. »

Il entra dans son dortoir. Corvus regarda comment Crabbe et Goyle semblaient maladroits, comme s'ils essayaient de paraître décontracté. Ils semblaient encore plus agitée en présence de Corvus.

Malefoy revint une minute plus tard avec une coupure de journal. Il le tendit à Corvus en premier, qui glissa en position assise sur son fauteuil.

L'article portant sur Arthur Weasley condamné à payer une amende pour avoir ensorcelé une voiture moldue. La même voiture que son fils et Harry Potter avaient fait écraser sur la Saule Cogneur. Il lu rapidement l'article, terminant avec la dernière ligne :'M. Weasley n'était pas disponible pour commenter, mais sa femme a ordonné aux journalistes de se dissiper sinon elle lâchait la goule sur eux'.

« Je pensais que la femme de Weasley était la goule de la famille. », ricana Corvus en remettant l'article à Crabbe.

« Arthur Weasley aime tellement les Moldus qu'il devrait casser sa baguette en deux et aller les rejoindre. », dit Malefoy avec mépris. « Tu ne sais jamais si les Weasley sont vraiment des sang purs, avec la façon avec laquelle ils se comportent. »

Corvus fronça les sourcils en voyant Crabbe, dont le visage était déformé par la fureur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, Crabbe ? », demanda fortement Malefoy.

« Des maux d'estomac. »

« Eh bien, va à l'infirmerie et donne à tout ces Sang de Bourbes un coup de pied de ma part. », dit Malefoy en ricanant. Corvus leva les yeux au ciel, pas impressionné du tout. Ce gamin disait tellement de fois le mot 'Sang de Bourbe' que Corvus ne comptait même plus. Pourtant, il est clair que Malefoy avait le culot de le dire en publique. « Vous savez, je suis surpris que la Gazette du Sorciers n'a pas encore parlé des attaques. »

« Dumbledore le garde bien caché. », déclara Corvus. « Ça ne doit pas être bon pour son image. »

« Il va être viré s'il ne l'arrête pas rapidement. », dit Malefoy avec jubilation. « Père dit toujours que Dumbledore est la pire chose qui soit arrivé à cet endroit. Un directeur décent n'aurait jamais accepté des gens comme Crivey. » Il commença à imiter Crivey et Corvus ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Mais Malefoy s'arrêta et regarda ses deux grands amis. « Quel est votre problème à vous deux ? » Cela les incita à rire. Corvus n'y crut pas une seconde. « Saint Potter, l'ami des Sang de Bourbes, », déclara lentement Malefoy. « Et les gens pensent qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard ! Je voudrais savoir qui il est. Je pourrais l'aider. »

Corvus rit sèchement.

Goyle prit la parole :

« Mais tu dois bien avoir une idée de qui se cache derrière tout ça… » Ses yeux globuleux allaient de Corvus à Malefoy.

« Tu sais très bien que non Goyle, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? », cassa Malefoy. « Père ne veut pas me dire trop de chose sur ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que la Chambre fut ouverte. Mais je sais au moins une chose, la dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, un Sang de Bourbe est mort. Alors, je parie que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux soit rué… J'espère que se sera Granger. »

Corvus trouva troublant que Crabbe serrent les poings de colère. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec ces deux là ? Mais Malefoy n'avait rien remarqué.

« Père dit de garder la tête basse et laisser l'héritier de Serpentard faire les choses. », dit Malefoy. « Bien sûr, il a beaucoup de travail. Bous savez que le Ministère a perquisitionné notre manoir la semaine dernière ? Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Père a quelques objets de magie noire. Mais heureusement, nous avons notre propre salle secrète dans le salon au rez-de-»

« Oh ! », dit brusquement Crabbe. Il rougissait, si violement que ça atteignit la racine de ses cheveux… non, ses cheveux étaient en réalité rouge vif ! Et son nez était plus gros ?

Crabbe et Goyle se tournèrent, paniqué. Tous les deux se levèrent. Crabbe grogna :

« On va à l'infirmerie pour mon estomac. »

Sans plus tarder, ils sprintèrent vers la porte et se précipitèrent dans le passage.

« C'est bizarre. », dit Malefoy après une longue pause.

**XXX**

Corvus tenait une bougie allumée dans sa main droite et sa baguette dans sa main gauche. Il souriait cruellement.

« Alors, dites-moi, devrais-je vous brûler avec la bougie senteur kiwi-fraise, » Il leva la chandelle rose. « Ou devrais-je utiliser une bonne vieille baguette sans odeur ? »

Il était debout devant le mur couvert de photos de Lockhart. Lui et Max était dans la salle de Lockhart. C'était milieu Janvier, tout le monde était de retour des vacances et le planning de cours Animagus, des Salesmen et de devoirs recommença. Mais Corvus n'y faisait pas attention. Il était bien.

Les photographies de Lockhart tremblaient toutes et criait en silence dans leur cliché. Ils étaient horrifiés. Certains essayaient même de se cacher derrière les rebords de leur cadre. Corvus rit diaboliquement.

« Mouahah ! Peut-être vais-je utiliser un peu des deux ! »

« Non. », déclara Max. « Le Polaroid émet une fumée hautement toxique lorsque l'on n'y met le feu. »

« Ils ne le savaient pas ! » Les petits Lockhart sautaient de joie. « Tu as ruiné mon plaisir. » Corvus souffla sur la bougie, en colère. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette dessus. « Reptifora ! »

Il sourit béatement quand la bougie rose se transforma en un serpent à sonnette tacheté de rose. Le serpent s'enroula autour de son poignet.

« J'ai une idée. », annoncé Corvus. « Transformons tout les meubles en reptiles. »

« Il sera juste embêté. » Max haussa les épaules. « Ce ne serait pas si marrant que ça. »

« C'est nul de ne pas pouvoir les transformer en créatures magiques. » soupira Corvus en levant le serpent à sonnette au niveau de ses yeux. « Je paierais rien que pour voir Lockhart avoir à nouveau peur des lutins. »

Max rit. Il regardait un livre d'anatomie, en particulier sur celle des caméléons. Avec la métamorphose, transformer un objet en une créature n'était que la première étape. Il fallait beaucoup de travail pour le transformer en un objet précis. Par exemple, vous pouvez transformer une chaussette en une grenouille. Ce serait impressionnant. Mais ce qui serait plus impressionnant, ce serait transformer la chaussette en White's Tree Frog au lieu de Tyler's Tree Frog. Il faut être plus talentueux et plus précis pour être parfait.

« Je vaus en faire un mal, un Caméléon de Parson. », dit Max à Corvus tout en visant une chaise en face de lui. Un Caméléon de Parson était une très grande espèce de caméléon vivant dans le nord de Madagascar. Les mâles avaient une des crêtes au dessus des yeux. « Et ça va être avec une variante de yeux orange. »

Corvus attendit patiemment avec son serpent à sonnettes.

« Reptiflora ! »

Le résultat donné fut un Caméléon de Parson mesurant 68 cm de long sans crête dorsale, mais il n'avait pas l'œil orange. »

« Ah, ha ! »

Max voulut tenter à nouveau le sort mais Corvus l'arrêta car c'était l'heure du couvre feu. Ils remirent comme il faut les meubles. Les minis-Lockhart soupirèrent de soulagement en les voyant sortir de la salle.

« Tu crois que c'est fini ? », demanda brusquement Max.

Corvus fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi ? »

« Les attaques ? », répondit-il. Corvus remarqua que Max avait l'air plus détendu. Depuis la première attaque, Max marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, maos maintenant, il prenait son temps.

« Quelque soit la réponde, Chang me doit des excuses. »

Max se mit à rire.

**XXX**

****Confiance ou pas confiance en Morag ?


	10. Chapter 10

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle deDo Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: meg-la-cacahuete.

**XXX**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

_Chapitre 10 : Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour. (All You Need is Love)_

_Extrait du Conte de Crafter._

_La première maison fut construite à Londres, à la fin des années 1700. Avant cela, être artisan n'était pas considéré comme avoir une profession…Les sorciers pensait qu'il s'agissait seulement de la magie au dessus de l'architecture Moldue. Le monde magique a également beaucoup critiqué les origines de l'Artisanat. Beaucoup de gens pensent que les gitans de l'est l'ont créé…s'assurant ainsi d'avoir du travail quand ils voyageaient… D'autre soutiennent l'idée que les Artisans sont arrivés de l'Ancienne Egypte… Quelle que soit son origine, l'Artisanat est devenu une profession légitime pour l'Angleterre grâce à la famille Stirling. Leurs projets ont marqués l'histoire de la de l'Angleterre, comme avec leur conception et la construction d'Azkaban. Ils ont travaillé pendant des années en coopération avec les fonctionnaires du Ministère pour la prison. César Stirling est mort à cause d'elle, son sang est enterré au sein de la sombre structure … On dit qu'aucun Stirling ne peut être enfermé à Azkaban, parce que la prison doit sa vie à n'importe quel Stirling…_

**XXX**

Winnie Stahl, apparemment heureuse, confiante et saine, septième année de Griffondor, avait besoin de l'aide des Salesmen.

Au cours des cinq dernières semaines, Elle avait perdu le sommeil. Elle pleurait constamment, dans son lit, sous la douche, avant la classe, après la classe… Son appétit avait disparu, ses notes chutaient et le matin précédent, elle s'était trouvé un cheveu gris. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie merveilleuse. Quelque chose la détruisait de l'intérieur. Et elle savait ce que c'était.

C'était la faute de son petit ami. Il l'avait trompé. Elle le savait. Chaque seconde qu'il ne passait pas avec elle, il le passait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et quand il était avec elle, il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait arrêter.

Alors, elle avait écrit une lettre aux Salesmen pour leur demander de l'aide. Elle était prête à payer n'importe quel prix. Habituellement, elle n'aurait jamais toléré faire affaire avec des gens comme les Salesmen, mais elle était désespérée. Elle expliqua aux Salesmen que dont ce qu'elle avait besoin était deux gouttes de Véritaserum, qu'elle allait verser sans le jus de citrouille de son petit ami et savoir enfin s'il la faisait cocue.

Le soleil allait se lever dans une heure. De la neige couvrait Pré-Au-Lard, les pieds de Corvus s'enfonçaient dans cinq centimètres de neige alors qu'il se tenait dans la ruelle à l'arrière de la Tête de Sanglier. Il pouvait voir son souffle glacé. Même celui de Ding à travers sa cagoule.

Max était accroupi devant une valise ouverte, remplie de potion et de diverses herbes. Il vérifiait si tout y était. Alors que Max vérifiait la marchandise, Corvus parla à Ding de se procurer des gouttes de Véritaserum.

« Oui, je dirais que ça ne coûtera pas moins de galions. », dit Ding à Corvus. Le jeune Serpentard arqua un sourcil.

« Tu crois ? Je pense que je ferais mieux de demander un second avis, hein Max ? »

« Ouais. », répondit Max sans lever les yeux.

« Barjow dans l'Allée des Embrumes, un homme bien. » Corvus regarda Ding. « Un homme bien informé aussi. Il est généralement très bon et honnête aux sujets des estimations. Heureusement, il m'aime bien, mais cela ne devrait pas te surprendre Ding, tu sais à quel point je peux jouer un bon client. »

« Oui. », le bras de Ding alla sous sa cagoule noire, et Corvus pouvait l'entendre gratter. Il semblerait que Ding ne se rasait pas souvent. « Je me suis peut-être un peu trop emballé au sujet du prix, Corv. Deuc gouttes, tu as dit ? »

Corvus hocha la tête.

« Je connais un endroit où je peux l'avoir pour moins de –Ah- 35. », déclara Ding. Corvus sourit.

« Ça m'a l'air raisonnable. », dit-il, puis il baissa les yeux vers Max quand il ferma la fermeture. Le blond hocha la tête. Corvus jeta la pochette gonflée d'argent à Ding. « A dans trois jours Ding. »

**XXX**

_Chère maman,_

_Merci pour les cadeaux et le Chili. Il fallait juste le réchauffer et c'était délicieux. Tu as aimé les trucs que je t'ai envoyés ? C'était assez ringard, désolé. Max a envoyé du Chili à sa mère et elle nous a fait de la tarte en retour. Comment ça va à Manhattan ? La photo de l'arbre du Rockefeller center que tu m'as envoyé est sympa. Sinon beaucoup de travail ici, rien de bien passionnant à signaler._

_Je t'aime, Corvus._

Il ne se sentait pas trop coupable de ne pas parler des attaques à sa mère. Rien pour lui n'était bien inquiétant. En plus, après Nick Casi-Sans-Tête et Finch-Fletchey, rien d'autre n'était arrivé. Les choses semblaient revenir à la normale. Depuis Noël, Jérémy était resté mué à propos de l'héritier de Serpentard. C'était trop vieux maintenant.

Les Salesmen avaient même réduit de deux galions le prix des charmes protecteurs. Les gens n'allaient plus vers eux pour ça, ils venaient pour les choses habituelles, Bièraubeurre, devoirs, philtres d'amour, poisons, bonbons, magazines cochons …

Et quand Corvus entra dans la Grande Salle le 14 février, in ne pouvait certainement pas croire que l'école était en danger. Les murs étaient décorés de grandes fleurs roses. Des confettis en forme de cœurs tombaient du plafond bleu. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à un endroit où était le redoutant héritier de Serpentard.

**XXX**

Un hibou aux ailes dorées vint porter une carte à Louis lorsqu'il sortit de Métamorphose.

« Ça fait cinq carte ! », annonça Louis. Il ouvrit sa nouvelle lettre. « Qui est Sally-Anne ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une vraie poète. », déclara Corvus sournoisement alors qu'il lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Louis. « Tu es vraiment gonfler, c'est juste marquer :'Je voulais juste dire bonjour, au garçon aux yeux qui ressemblent au ciel. »

« Je pense que je peux en recevoir plus que Lockhart d'ici la fin de la journée. », se venta Louis. « C'est encore que le matin, il y a encore du temps. Les gars, vous avez besoin de vous rattraper. » Xiomara Brazda avait envoyé une carte à tous les Salesmen. Max avait obtenu une carte de Midgen Eloise, à cause d'un cercle vicieux plaisantin entre les Salesmen.

« Oh ! Maxwell Love ! Corvus Blackstone ! », aboya un nain alors qu'ils se dirigeaient pour aller en cours de potions. Le nain avait une carte rose bordée de dentelle pour Max. Il se tourna ensuite vers Corvus pour lui remettre une rose rouge. « Pas de carte pour vous, c'est envoyé anonymement. »

« Quelqu'un t'as envoyé une rose ? », s'esclaffa Louis. « Les garçons ne reçoivent pas des simples roses rouges ! Ce sont les filles qui en reçoivent, non ? »

« Corvus a un admirateur secret. », ricana Anwar. « C'est peut-être l'héritier de Serpentard. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. », grommela Jérémy.

« Ho ! Regardez Max ! », fit Louis. Max lisait la lettre en souriant. Quand ils le remarquèrent, il arrêta de sourire, et essaya de cacher la carte, mais Louis fut trop rapide. »

« Bonne Saint Valentin, ton ami, Cho Chang. », lut Louis.

« Ça vient de Cho ? », demanda Jérémy, dévasté.

« Ami ? », répéta Louis. « C'est dur mon pote. »

« C'est bon, Louis. », dit Max, mais il y avait l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

Corvus observa la rose. Une seule rose rouge aurait pu sembler bizarre, mais il se sentait assez flatté. Il se demandait de qui cela venait. La seule personne à qui il pouvait penser était …

« Hey. », Morag lui tapa l'épaule. Elle avait une main derrière son dos. Ses yeux virent la rose et elle eut l'air déçu. « Oh, je vois que tu as déjà une Saint-Valentin… »

« Non », dit-il rapidement. « Ça m'a seulement été envoyé, je ne sais pas de qui s'est. »

« C'est dommage pour eux. », sourit-elle. « Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas que tu saches ? »

« J'sais pas. » Corvus haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont perdants. », dit-elle. Elle tendit les mains vers lui. Elle avait une boite de chocolat et une lettre en forme de cœur. « Bonne Saint Valentin, Corvus. »

Corvus prit la lettre et les chocolats. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il souriait comme il n'avait jamais sourit à une fille. Morag lui fit une révérence et partit en courant, rejoignant sa troupe d'amie qui riait, au bout du couloir.

« Oh ! Une boite de chocolat compte pour deux points. », dit Louis. « Alors, tu as la carte, la rose … ça fait quatre points maintenant, Blackstone ! »

**XXX**

Louis avait, à la fin de la journée, sept cartes de Saint Valentin. Certains admirateurs secrets lui avait envoyé une boite de caramels magiques. Il avait remporté une victoire. Anwar avait reçu une carte à la fin de leur dernier cours. C'était de la part de Claire, la sœur de Louis. Elle avait toujours affirmé que le meilleur ami de Louis, Anwar, ressemblait à un grincheux, avec des cheveux hérissés d'un ours en peluche.

« Si tu épouses ma sœur, Anwar, nous serons beaux-frères, Belle famille ! » déclara gaiement Louis. « Penses à comment seront nos réunions de famille. »

« Tu vas avoir un mariage mixte. », suggéra Corvus. « Tu as six épouses à choisir maintenant, Louis. »

« Non, je vais rester célibataire. », dit-il fièrement en mettant ses cartes de coté.

« Il va avoir plein d'enfants qui vont courir partout. », nota Anwar.

« Alors, quand tu deviendras un célèbre joueur de Quidditch, », déclara Corvus. « tu pourras remplir un stade entier. »

« Ouais, ça semble juste. », acquiesça Jérémy. Les Salesmen se mirent à rire.

« J'ai hâte de me marier. », proclama Jérémy. Tout le monde échangea des regards gênés. Jérémy n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas reçu de carte ? Jérémy n'était pas le plus beau des garçons, et sa personnalité n'était pas très attractive. Beaucoup de filles seraient les dents rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver avec lui. Il remarqua leur manque de réaction. « Quoi ? »

Corvus pris une miche de pain et haussa innocemment les épaules.

« Ma mère dit toujours que les filles sont attirés par les garçons bien placé. », dit-il avec assurance. « Et je suis le descendant de la famille Petzold et Newstark. »

« Oui, je suis moi-même attiré. », lorgna Anwar. Louis rit aux éclats, Max essaya de garder son calme et Corvus recracha son pain.

« Vous allez voir, les filles jouent intelligemment. Un bon mariage est ce qu'elles attendent, tout le monde veut se marier dans une famille de sang pur comme la mienne. Et j'ai hâte de me marier, pour continuer ma lignée. »

« Pourquoi ne pas faire une partouze de sang-pur, Jérémy. », ricana Corvus. « Fait à la communauté magique un Baby Boom avec ton sang-pur. »

Louis bascula dans un rire incontrôlable. Cette fois tout les Salesmen éclatèrent de rire (Sauf Jérémy).

« Wow. » Louis se sécha les yeux après s'être calmé. Il prit plusieurs respirations profondes. « Je n'ai pas ri comme ça depuis des lustres. Merci, Bretzel. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

**XXX**

Alors, vous la sentez comment cette Morag ? Bien ou pas bien pour notre Corvus ? ^^

Et Jérémy, vous ne le trouvez pas un peu trop fixé sur le Sang ? (C'est pas un vampire, mais presque :P)


	11. Chapter 11

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Do Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: NameIs

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

Chapitre 11 : Synchronisation 1.

_Rufus,_

_Je dois admettre que je suis assez étonné par votre demande. Ma visite quotidienne d'Azkaban n'aura pas lieu avant l'été, mais je peux vous dire dès maintenant que je vais soulever un point à propos de l'assassin Sirius Black. Discuter du massacre des Stirling est décourageant pour les gens normaux, Rufus, mais je n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'il peut inspirer à quelqu'un comme Black. J'ai reçu une lettre de Nurmengard que Ascagne Stirling était remarquablement « inquiet » après votre interrogatoire sur sa sœur. Et vous êtes sûrement au courant de la relation intime qui l'a liait elle et Black, avant sa mort, ce serait donc un désastre de confronter Black avec ce qui pourrait être son souvenir le plus douloureux._

_Enfin, je suis en train d'officiellement intervenir et arrêter l'enquête sur ce L. Blackstone. Si le public a déjà eu vent de ce complot, vous et moi serons certainement relevés de nos fonctions, l'Angleterre va devenir folle. Celui qui s'occupe de la tour Stirling le fait maintenant en cachette, et dans les limites de la loi. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que nous aurons à parler de ce sujet._

_Cordialement. Cornelius Fudge._

_Ministre de la Magie._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Tous fut ruiné au match Griffondor-Poufsouffle. Corvus et Max retransformaient les Dragons de Komodo en Bureau et revenaient en arrière quand ils entendirent McGonagall perturbée le match. Ils entendirent la masse confuse d'étudiants qui revenaient dans leur commune respective. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la rencontre de leur chef de maison.

« Tous les élèves retournent dans leur dortoir de leur maison à six heure ce soir. Aucun élève ne doit sortir de leur dortoir après cette heure là. Un enseignant vous accompagnera à chaque salle. Aucun étudiant n'utilise les toilettes sans être accompagné d'un enseignant. Tous les entrainements de Quidditch doivent être reportés. Il n'y aura plus d'activité en soirée. »

Pendant la dernière partie, Rogue regarda directement Corvus. Il roula le parchemin sur lequel il avait lu et dit :

« Je conseille à quiconque pensant savoir des choses sur les attaques à se manifester. »

Il n'y eu aucun mouvement.

« Très bien. » Il tourna les talons et sortit par la porte de derrière.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Corvus convoqua d'urgence les Salesmen dans leur dortoir. Ils étaient tous assis alors que Corvus restait debout devant eux.

« Nous allons devoir stopper toutes les opérations. », dit-il. « Jusqu'à ce que nous comprenions comment réussir à travailler avec ça. »

« Je ne sais pas Corvus, mais on dirait que l'école est en quarantaine. », déclara Louis. «Il avait l'air malheureux, sûrement à cause de l'arrêt du Quidditch.

« Les clients voudront qu'on les rembourse. », déclara Max. Il était pâle et sa jambe tressautait. Encore une fois, ils avaient été à proximités d'où les corps avaient été trouvés. Alors que tout le monde était dehors à regarder le Quidditch, ils avaient été à l'intérieur, seul et vulnérable.

« Nous pouvons gérés avec eux. », assura Corvus.

« Mais ce n'est pas violer le contrat ? », demanda Anwar. « Nous n'avons que sept jours pour livrer les commandes après que le paiement a été fait. » Corvus jura. Anwar avait raison.

« Comment allons-nous renvoyer l'argent ? », paniqua Louis. « Nous n'avons que deux nuits pour Eddie Carmichael.

« Qui s'en soucie ?! », rugit Jérémy. Les autres soupirèrent. « On leur balance l'argent au visage. Ce qui est vraiment important est de savoir à qui nous avons vraiment affaire. Pendant les vacances de Noël, j'ai contacté la Bibliothèque de Recherche Magique de Cardiff. » Ses yeux marrons brillaient. « Et je leur ai demandé de chercher des documents historiques datant d'au moins cinq siècles sur tout les noms de familles de nos clients. J'attends toujours les résultats. Ils devraient arriver d'ici quelques jours. »

La mâchoire de Louis s'ouvrit en grand. Anwar regarda méchamment Jérémy. Max regarda Corvus, horrifié. Corvus essaya de rester calme, cherchant un moyen d'arrêter ce désastre.

« Celui sur lequel on ne trouvera rien devra prouver son statut de sang-pur. », dit-il sévèrement. « Poudlard sera un nouveau terrain de jeu avec l'héritier de Serpentard qui garde un œil sur nous. » Il regarda froidement Max. « Et je suis en train de m'occupé de ton cas aussi. »

« Ça suffit ! », claqua Corvus. « Tu vas écrire à cette stupide bibliothèque et tout annuler. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Jérémy se leva, les poings serrés et la tête haute. « Tu nous as mis en danger trop longtemps. Nous devons calmer l'héritier de Serpentard. »

« Corvus ne nous a jamais mis en danger. », déclara Anwar.

« Ouai, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bretzel ? », demanda Louis, en colère.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Mon nom est Petzold ! La famille Petzold peut retracer son histoire sur neuf générations de sorciers et sorcières. Mon sang est probablement le plus pur ici ! Et je dis qu'il nous oblige à faire affaire avec la saleté. Salazar Serpenter ne l'aurait jamais accepté ! »

« Jérémy, laisse tomber. », ordonna Corvus.

« Et toi ! » Il se retourna vers Max. « Tu caches quelque chose. Je le sais ! Tu ne nous a jamais montré quelque chose qui prouve que tu es un sang-pur. » Max se tint nerveusement alors que tout les regards convergeait veux lui. « Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ta famille. Personne ne sait d'où tu viens ! Que fais-tu-»

« Silencio ! », cria Corvus, sa baguette pointée sur Jérémy. En sourdine, Jérémy toucha son cou, indigné. Son visage devint rouge quand il cria en silence. « Tu es un idiot, Bretzel, inutile de te rendre plus stupide. », lui-dit-il brusquement. « Alors, calme-toi. »

Jérémy ferma la bouche. Il n'allait pas « se calmer ». Au lieu de cela, il claqua la porte de leur dortoir.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Ils avaient réussi à régler le problème des remboursements. Quarante minutes après le début du cours de potion le lendemain après-midi, Max avait terminée sa Potion de Confusion avant tout le monde, et il restait encore trois minutes pour que Corvus ait fini la sienne.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur ? », approcha poliment Max de Rogue. Rogue était en train d'observer la pesée de Jocelyn Grey, une Serdaigle qui n'avait jamais eu la main pour les Potions. Et Rogue aimait l'observer, ajoutant ainsi de la pression.

« Oui, Maxwell ? » Pas une fois Rogue n'avait appelé Max par son nom de famille. Tous les autres enseignants avaient fait l'erreur de l'appelé 'Monsieur Love', mais ils avaient de toutes façon tous abandonné et étaient passé par son prénom. Mais Rogue n'avait jamais fait cette erreur. Et pour cela, Max lui en serait toujours reconnaissant, c'était un moment de fou rire immature en moins.

« Je viens de terminer ma Potion, et je me demandais si je pouvais aller aux toilettes ? Je sais que nous ne sommes pas autorisé à aller aux Toilettes sans un enseignant. », déclara Max. « Mais je sais que d'autres ont besoin d'être aider pour finir leur Potion. »

« Probablement. », dit Rogue, d'une voix trainante. « Je n'ai jamais, de toute ma carrière, connu quelqu'un capable de gâcher une Potion de Confusion en la rendant mortel, mais j'ose dire que mademoiselle Grey a le potentiel de me surprendre. » Il lui lança un mauvais regard et son visage se vida de toute couleur.

« Exactement. » Max combattit son envie de sourire. « Puis-je suggérer que je quitte la salle accompagner par un autre élève ? La potion de Corvus est déjà en train de s'épaissir. »

« Rajan ! », cria brusquement Rogue. La potion d'Anwar n'avait pas commencé à s'épaissir. Elle était toujours en pleine ébullition. « Escortez Maxwell aux toilettes. Vaisey, Blackstone, Surveillez sa Potion pendant qu'il est absent. »

Le plan avait fonctionné, même si les résultats étaient un peu bizarres. Pourquoi Rogue ne voulait-il pas que Corvus aille avec Max ? Quoi qu'il en soit, pendant qu'ils étaient absents, ils avaient réussi à se faufiler dans les cuisines et à demander à l'un des elfes de donner de l'argent à chaque client ainsi qu'une lettre expliquant que les Salesman étaient temporairement fermés jusqu'à ce que le problème de la Chambre des Secrets soit réglé.

Mais le problème était que Jérémy Petzold avait prévu autre chose. Etonnamment, Anwar et Louis avaient plus franc sur quoi faire à propos de lui.

« Tu ne sais même pas la moitié des choses sur lui, Corvus. », déclara Louis, exaspéré. « Toi et Max êtes partis un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Cela nous a laissé avec Jérémy. »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous amis avec lui ? », exigea Anwar.

« Après que Max et moi avons trouvé la bâtisse. »

« Ouais, mais tu aurais su nous demander de participer. », déclara Louis, faisant un geste vers Anwar et lui.

« Mais nous étions tous compagnons de chambre. », répondit Corvus, plutôt faiblement. « A l'époque, c'était logique. D'ailleurs, on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques mois et puis, Jérémy était bien… »

« Jérémy est comme une pomme. », expliqua rapidement Louis. « Il est bien… C'est pas le fruit le plus excitant, mais ça va. Mais laisse le trainer, et il va pourrir. C'est à ce moment là que l'on est. C'est trop tard pour le manger, il est temps de le jeter. » Anwar hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Qu'en penses-tu Max ? » Anwar se tourna vers lui. Il avait été silencieux pendant toute la conversation.

« Je pense que … nous ne devons pas le laisser avoir cette lettre. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Ils observaient Jérémy comme un vautour pendant les jours suivants. Corvus savaient qu'ils allaient devoir être subtils pour lui prendre cette lettre. Les préfets, les enseignants et Rusard étaient partout dans Poudlard maintenant. Cette lettre devait être détruite. Corvus voyait que Max n'en dormait plus la nuit. Une fois que la lettre sera détruite, Corvus ne pouvait qu'imaginer que les Salesmen seront sans Jérémy.

« C'était foutu de toute façon. » Corvus haussa les épaules.

« Anwar a dit la même chose. », sourit Louis.

« Quand as-tu dis ça ? » Max fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais, quand Corvus et toi êtes partit faire je ne sais quoi. », répondit Louis. « Vous faisiez quoi les gars ? »

« Nous essayions juste de trouver de nouvelles choses intéressante pour les gars de Sal'. »

Anwar et Louis se regardèrent, amusés.

« Vous êtes ensembles ? », demanda Anwar. Corvus se mit à rire.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Non ! » Il leur jeta un morceau de pain.

« Les gars ! », s'écria soudainement Max. Il attrapa le bras d'Anwar, puisqu'il était le plus proche. Il pointa le plafond de la Grande Salle alors que les hiboux arrivaient. Un des hiboux appartenait à Jérémy.

« Il ne doit pas lire cette lettre. », souligna Max. Corvus se leva.

« Anwar, allons-y. »

« Tu veux vraiment te battre contre lui devant les professeurs ? »

« Non, je sais une chose ou deux sur le tact, merci. », lui dit-il. Anwar le suivit jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table. Jérémy avait une lettre dans ses mains et les regardait d'un air méprisant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous voulez savoir qui va bientôt partir de Poudlard ? » Il agita la lette vers eux. Corvus garda son calme.

« Si tu a un minimum d'intelligence, tu dois savoir qu'il serait préférable pour toi que tu ouvres cette lettre quand tu seras seul. », lui dit Corvus. Jérémy le regarda avec méfiance. « Jérémy, nous avons été amis pendant trois ans maintenant. », lui rappela Corvus. « Ne pense tu pas que tu devrais nous attendre avant d'ouvrir cette lettre ? »

« Tu as quelque chose à cacher. »

« Non, je ne cache rien. », lui dit-il. « Pour le prouver, je veux que nous ouvrons cette lettre ensembles, en privée. Nous sommes des sorciers matures non ? »

Jérémy le fixa longuement, essayant de lire à travers lui. Mais Corvus n'allait pas craquer.

« Très bien. Je vais attendre que nous soyons tous dans le dortoir. Sois juste près à ce qu'il y ait des changements. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Toute la journée, ils gardèrent un œil sur Jérémy et cette lettre. Après la fin de la journée, ils se dirigèrent directement dans leur dortoir. Corvus verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas avoué quelque chose Max ? », railla Jérémy.

« Expelliarmus ! », cria Corvus. La lettre fut projetée hors de la main de Jérémy. Ce dernier cria et plongea pour la rattraper.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » Louis fit léviter la lettre en l'air. Anwar essaya de tenir Jérémy, mais son bras maigre lui glissa hors des mains. Jérémy grimpa sur sa valise et sauta. Sa main se tendit pour attraper la lettre …

« Reptifora ! », jeta sauvagement Max. Il y eu une forte détonation et un flash de lumière jaune. Jérémy atterrit, tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Ça avait été la lettre, mais maintenant, c'était un caméléon qui sifflait. Il hurla et le lâcha, surpris.

Le caméléon claqua par terre et fila loin.

« Non ! » Jérémy se mit à genoux et cherche le caméléon sous le lit d'Anwar. Il n'avait aucune chance de le trouver. « Lumos ! ». Il essaya d'y voir plus claire, mais cela n'apporta rien en plus. Le caméléon avait disparut. Soit il s'était faufilé dans un trou, soit il s'était habilement camouflé. « Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? », leur demanda-t-il. « C'est parce que j'avais raison ! Vous cachez quelque chose ! » Il pointa Max du doigt. « Tu es un Sang de Bourbe ! »

Max le regarda fixement.

« C'est vrai ! Tu ne le nie même pas ! » Il se tourna alors vers les autres. « Et vous le protégez ! Comment peut-on nous appeler les Salesmen de Salazar ? Vous vous moquer de la mémoire de Serpentard ! »

« Nous nous sommes nommé ainsi parce que c'est accrocheur. », claqua Corvus. « Et Max est à Serpentard, il appartient à cette maison, tout comme toi. »

« C'est une escroquerie ! L'Héritier de Serpentard –»

« Ferme-là ! », grogna Anwar. « On s'en fiche du sang. »

« Et tu nous rends malade. », lui dit Louis. « On te veux pas prêt de nous. »

« C'est vrai, tu es remplaçable Jérémy. », déclara Corvus. « Tout le monde apporte quelque chose, mais toi. Tu es aussi minable qu'insignifiant. »

Jérémy était abasourdi. Corvus pouvait aussi dire qu'il allait exploser. Ses mains osseuses étaient serrées en poing. Ses yeux étaient brillants de colères.

« Tu me jettes ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue. « Tu penses avoir le droit de faire quelque chose comme ça, Blackstone ? »

« Quoi, tu veux qu'on fasse un vote ? », demanda sournoisement Corvus. « Ce n'est pas une démocratie, imbécile. Je suis le chef, et si je le dis, c'est qu'il est temps que tu nous quittes. »

« Tu vas le regretter. », promis Jérémy. « Je sais tout ce que je –»

« Oh, avec quelle facilité tu oublies les règles, Jérémy. Nous avons tous signez un contrat, tout le monde l'a signé, tu te souviens ? Si tu parles de nous, tu auras très mal. Presque la mort », lui dit-il. « Tu te souviens Jérémy ? »

Jérémy le regardait fixement.

« Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider. Tu veux rester un Salesman, et t'excuser d'être un crétin, ou tu préfères partir ? »

Jérémy sortit sa baguette en un éclair. Il y eu un grand bruit et Corvus fut projeté en arrière. Il s'écrasa sur le sol mais il fut vite sur ses pieds, prêt à se battre. Jérémy avait quitté immédiatement le dortoir, claquant la porte derrière lui. Anwar fit un mouvement pour le rattraper mais Corvus lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Laisse-le partir. », lui dit-il. « C'est son choix. A lui d'en subir les conséquences. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Maintenant qu'ils avaient rejetés Jérémy Petzold-Newstark, ils devaient s'assurer qu'ils n'auraient pas de plus gros problèmes à cause de lui. La meilleure assurance qu'ils avaient était de commettre son meurtre.

Avec le phénomène de la Chambre des Secrets, il était possible que Jérémy gagne en popularité parmi certains membres de Serpentard. Mais Jérémy ne pouvait pas rester sympathique. Cela ne faisait pas parti de sa nature. Il était maigre, pâle avec une coupe de cheveux ringarde. Il n'était pas très fort en cours. Il n'était pas drôle. Il n'était pas intéressant. Il n'était pas sportif. Donc, Corvus et les autres n'étaient pas inquiets au sujet de lui faire du mal. Ils allaient l'écraser en miettes.

« Je voulais juste passer une bonne nuit. », disais Louis aux gars de l'équipe de Quidditch. « J'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher quand j'ai remarqué que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée. Alors, je suis allée pour l'éteindre, ok ? Mais qui c'est que j'ai trouvé dedans ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Flint. Les autres gars étaient entassés autour de la table. C'était le lendemain matin après la dispute. Tout les yeux étaient rivés sur Louis. Le plan fonctionnait merveille.

« Non, d'abord, qui était dedans ? », déclara Miles Bletchley, avec impatiente. Louis fit semblant de vérifier qui était autour d'eux ? Jérémy était un peu plus loin.

« Petzold ? », demanda Malefoy.

« Oui. », répondit Louis. « Il était vraiment bizarre quand je suis arrivé. Et je pense, les gars, que vous ne voulez pas savoir. »

« Allez, Lu, dit-nous. », encouragea Flint. Louis fit semblant d'hésiter puis se pencha, faisant en sorte que les gars se rapproche de lui.

« Jérémy était sur l'évier. », dit-il lentement. « Et il roulait des pelles au miroir ! »

« Quoi ? », haleta Per Derrick, presque étouffé avec un morceau de pain grillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par roulez des pelles ? », demanda Bole.

« Je veux dire qu'il était pressé contre le miroir et qu'il l'embrassait. », précisa Louis, accentuant l'histoire avec des gestes dramatiques. « Il gémissait, et il y avait des bruits humides. Il chercha son reflet. C'était vraiment inquiétant. »

Toute l'équipe avait l'air consterné.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un se roulerait des pelles ? » Graham Montague frissonna. « Ce n'est pas sain. »

« Je sais non ? C'est triste aussi. », déclara Louis. « Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est confus. » Ils se tournèrent pour le regarder. Il était certainement confus du pourquoi tout le monde le regardait, et il était méfiant aussi.

« Petzold s'embrassait dans le miroir ? », répéta Malefoy. Il se tourna vers Corvus. « Tu l'as vu ? »

« Non, mais la semaine dernière, je l'ai vu se mettre du rouge à lèvres. », répondit-il. « Je n'ai rien dit parce que, tu sais, c'est mon ami. Mais il est mentalement instable, sans aucun doute. »

« Nous pensons qu'il pourrait être dangereux. », déclara Anwar. « Je pensais que vous devriez le savoir. »

« Depuis que nous allons être enfermé avec lui dans la salle commune tout les soirs. », ajouta Louis. Corvus donna un coup de coide à Max pour qu'il rajoute quelque chose.

« Oui, il- il est vraiment anormal. »

Il y eu un silence. Puis tout le monde fut pris d'un fou rire.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Au déjeuner, tous les Serpentards avaient entendu parler de l'épisode du miroir. Les filles criaient et reculaient en sa présence dans les couloirs et dans les salles de classe. Les garçons ricanaient bruyamment sur son passage. Corvus se sentait presque coupable en regardant Jérémy broyer du noir sans ami autour de lui, mais il se rappela pourquoi il était sans ami.

Jérémy garda tout pour lui. Il ne dit pas un mot aux autres quand il était dans le dortoir. Là où les autres étaient, Jérémy les évitait de son mieux. Bien sûr, les Salesmen gardaient toujours un œil sur lui.

Ginny Weasley avait disparu, il semblerait donc que la dernière victime de la Chambre des Secrets soit une traite à son sang. C'était très énervant. Partout, un lourd silence persistait. Même au sein des Serpentard, l'énervement était au maximum. Ginny Weasley était une sang-pure après tout.

Ils étaient dans leur dortoir. Jérémy était dans la salle commune, où personne ne voulait lui parler, même si c'était un sang-pur. Ils savaient qu'il avait essayé de dire aux gens que Max était un né-moldu. Les Salesmen ont tous nié, accusant l'esprit dérangé de Jérémy.

Corvus pensa qu'il était étonnant que ni Anwar et ni Louis n'avaient posé des questions sur le sang de Max. Mais quand ils découvrirent que Ginny Weasley était la victime, ils se sont sentis obligé de connaitre la vérité. Etaient-ils des traitres à leur sang ? Ou Jérémy était juste un idiot paranoïaque ?

« Je dois demander. », déclara enfin Louis. « Max, tu es né-moldu ? »

Max posa le livre qu'il lisait.

« Je veux dire, si tu l'es, c'est … bon, je suppose. », déclara-t-il. « Ma sœur Siobhan a épousé un né-moldu, il est cool et c'est un bon jouer de Quidditch. ». Il dit cette dernière partie comme si c'était la plus importante.

« J'ai une tante qui est Cracmol. », avoua Anwar. « C'est comme un Moldu. Elle est en faite la seule tante que je peux supporter. »

« Et une fois que mes parents auront entendus parler de ce qui se passe ici, ils vont tous de suite m'enlever de Poudlard. », déclara Louis. « Je vais être probablement envoyé à Beauxbâtons, et mon français est merdique. »

« Mon père veut me faire aller à son ancienne école, en Inde. », déclara Anwar.

« Mais, tu l'es ? », demanda Louis. Max sourit doucement.

« Ouais… Ouais, je suis né-moldu. » Il y eu un silence. Les yeux bleus de Louis s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Anwar cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Un né-moldu à Serpentard ? », dit Louis. « C'est…C'est vraiment rare. »

« Bravo de souligner se point là, Louis. », dit la voix trainante de Corvus.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Deux semaines étaient passées. Un nuit, tout les élèves furent réveillés et convoqués dans la Grande Salle. Ginny Weasley avait été sauvé. La Chambre des Secret avait été de nouveau fermée. L'Héritier de Serpentard avait disparu. Et tout comme l'année dernière, Potter avait influencé directement cette quasi catastrophe. Apparemment, il y avait eu un massacre d'un Basilic. Lui et Ron Weasley avaient reçu quatre cents points, la coupe des Quatre Maison était pour la deuxième fois consécutive pour les Griffondors. Lockhart n'était plus leur professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Et tout les gens pétrifiés avaient été guéris.

Les Salesmen de Salazar reprenaient leur service. Ça n'avait été leur meilleure année, pas comme l'avait prévu Louis, mais Corvus était reconnaissant qu'ils aient survécu. Et puis, ils avaient quand même gagné 83 Gallions chacun.

Le dernier matin, alors que tout les quatre nettoyaient leur boite à chapeau, Max dit :

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que l'on utilise la bâtisse pour cacher les choses. Jérémy peut voler des trucs si on les stocke ici. »

« C'est vrai. », reconnu Corvus. « Nous avons tout l'été pour réfléchir à des solutions. »

« Je pensais aussi. », poursuivi Max. « Les choses se sont un peu mal déroulé cette année. Tu t'es particulièrement emporté. »

« Moi ? », demanda Corvus, perplexe. « Qu'ai-je fait ? »

« Tu t'es énervé contre Potter et probablement contre les Poufsouffle. », répondit Max. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre d'image. Nous devons rester neutres. »

« Oui, c'est ça Max. », déclara Louis. « Ne te méprend pas, c'était très drôle. »

Corvus ouvrit la porte quand il repéra le retour d'Anwar.

« Très bien Max, à quoi penses-tu ? »

« Nous avons des tas de bonbons, non ? Je pense que nous devrions les envoyer aux victimes, à Ron Weasley et à Harry Potter. », expliqua-t-il. « Il faut leur montrer que nous sommes contents que l'Héritier de Serpentard a été arrêté. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils envoyèrent des poigné de Plumes en sucres, de Chocoballes et du caramel aux victimes avec une lettre jointe.

_S'il vous plait, profitez de votre commande gratuite de bonbons. Les Salesmen de Salazar fêtent votre rétablissement. Nous espérons faire affaire avec vous dans un futur proche._

_-Les gars de Sal'_

Et pour Potter et Weasley,

_S'il vous plait, profitez de votre commande gratuite de bonbons. Félicitation pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour vous débarrasser de l'héritier de Serpentard. Les Salesmen de Salazar espèrent faire affaire avec vous dans un futur proche._

_-Les gars de Sal'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Les nouveaux et imprévisibles Salesmen étaient dans une calèche, en route vers le Poudlard Express. Une autre année de passée.

« Comment pensez-vous que Potter l'a fait ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il a tué un Basilic ? », demanda Louis. Il avait ses pieds posés sur l'espace en face de lui, où Jérémy Petzold-Newstark aurait du être s'il n'avait pas été un imbécile et un mauvais ami.

Anwar comptait les Bavboules qu'il avait achetés pendant leur passage à Prè-Au-Lard. A la mention des dernières aventures de Potter le héro, il commenta :

« J'ai entendu un des jumeaux Weasley parler de l'épée de Godric Griffondors qui aurait aidé Potter à le combattre. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un ne trouve pas étrange que Potter, un deuxième année, est réussi à résoudre ce problème, alors que Dumbledore, sorcier le plus célèbre du XXème siècle, ne savait pas ? », souleva Louis. Corvus se mit à rire.

« Je pense qu'ils ont utilisés du Polynectar. », déclara Max. Louis et Anwar froncèrent les sourcils, mais Corvus savait d'où tenait Max cela.

« Cette liste d'ingrédients de potions que Potter nous a donné à la bibliothèque. », leur rappela Corvus. « C'était pour du Polynectar. »

« Wow, en y pensant, les Salesmen auraient pu être de la partie de la victoire de Potter sur l'Héritier de Serpentard. », sourit Louis. « Et bien, je suppose que nous avons à faire à une autre façon de l'histoire maintenant. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jérémy est devenu fou O_o, mais c'est pas nouveau ^^**  
**

Maintenant, nous allons passer au Prisonnier D'Azkaban ! Et je suis sûr que vous pouvez imaginer tous ce que va endurer Corvus avec tout cela ^^.

Merci à **alana chantelune** pour sa review :). J'ai comme l'impression que les autres ont abandonné non ?


	12. Chapter 12

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Do Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: NameIs

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

Chapitre 12 : De retour

L'été avait été accueilli à bras ouvert après le drame de sa troisième année. Comme d'habitude, son été commença à Baden-Badenn en Allemagne mais ils ont du aller en Grèce à la mi-juillet pour un nouvel emploi de Léandra. Sa mère devait construire une maison pour un célèbre chanteur grec. Il était connu dans le monde magique. Corvus n'était pas spécialement fan. Sa musique était plutôt orientée pour les filles agés de treize à vingt cinq ans. L'automne prochain, il irait en tournée avec Celestina Warbeck.

Leur maison temporaire était sur l'île de Mykonos. C'était une maison à un étage, avec des murs en granite blanc, qui se situait directement sur la plage. Il y avait une terrasse avec un feu pour faire des grillades en pleine air. Le temps était toujours chaud. Corvus adorait se réveiller chaque matin et aller se baigner après le petit déjeuner.

Léandra vint sur la terrasse. C'était le matin et Corvus mangeait ses céréales à l'extérieur, déjà en maillot de bain. Sa mère avait une tasse de café à la main et un pain grillé de l'autre. Un peigne et une bouteille de laque planaient au dessus de sa tête, travaillant pour redresser son épaisse chevelure.

« Bonjour. », salut Corvus.

« Tu t'es levé tôt. Ne manges pas aussi vite. », l'avertit-elle. « Et tu attendras trente minutes avant d'aller te baigner, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« Je ne sais rien de ta part. », lui dit-elle brusquement. « Tu ne m'a rien dit à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. J'en ai entendu parler dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Toute l'année, tu m'as répétés sans cesse que l'école était ennuyeuse, comme s'il n'y avait rien à dire. »

« Il n'y avait rien à dire ! Ils étaient seulement sur les nerfs, je savais que ça allait s'arranger. »

« Corvus, tu aurais du m'en parler ! J'étais moi-même sur les nerfs, je n'ai pas pu dormir une seule nuit après avoir tout découvert. », lui dit-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a empêché d'embaucher une nounou pour te surveiller pendant que je suis autre part. »

« Parce que j'ai quatorze ans et que je peux prendre soin de moi maman, s'il te plait, n'embauche pas de vieille et grosse nounou… », plaida-t-il. Léandra lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Elles n'ont pas toutes été vieilles et grosses… »

« Tu te souviens de Mme Brittletea ? J'étouffais presque dans ses bourrelets à chaque fois qu'elle m'embrassait ! »

« Corvus, tu es horrible. » Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. « D'accord, je te l'accorde pour Brittletea, mais les autres étaient relativement en forme. Et elles étaient très sympathiques avec toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai promis qu'une fois que tu aurais quatorze ans, je te laisserais tout seul. Tu sais que tu n'es pas autorisé à quitter la maison ou faire rentrer n'importe qui ici. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Elle soupira.

« Tu es tellement grand. »

« Maman, tu vas être en retard. »

« Pish Posh. », répondit-elle. 'Pish Posh' avait toujours été la réponse à un avertissement sur un retard. Elle était toujours à l'heure. « Je devrais rentrer assez tôt à la maison, Gavin viendra pour dîner. Sois donc prêt et sage. »

Corvus sourit. Gavin Wright travaillait sur le projet avec Léandra. Gavin travaillait sur la construction des écuries. Léandra n'avait eu que deux petits amis après avoir quitté l'Angleterre : ça n'avait jamais duré très longtemps. Gavin Wright semblait être le troisième petit ami. Il avait affirmé être de la même famille que Bowman Wright, le sorcier qui avait créé le Vif d'Or. Corvus n'avait rencontré Gavin qu'à quelques reprises. Il était incroyablement maladroit et ses plaisanteries n'étaient vraiment pas drôles.

« Je suis toujours sage. », déclara soigneusement Corvus

« C'est cela oui… », dit-elle. Le peigne et la laque avaient terminée avec ses cheveux et ils disparurent dans un nuage de poussière étincelante. « Bien que je ne sache pas encore combien de fois je vais inviter Gavin. Il est gentil …mais je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs, les choses sont un peu maladroites au travail à cause de ça. Mieux vaut ne pas mélanger le travail et ma vie privée. » Tout ses copains avaient été sur le même lieu de travail qu'elle. « En parlant de rencontre, » Ses yeux brillèrent. « Tu as des filles qui ont attiré ton attention à l'école ? »

Corvus fut pris au dépourvu. Il se sentit rougir. Bien sûr, pensa-t-il immédiatement à Morag MacDougal.

« Non maman. », grommela-t-il en éraflant ses céréales avec sa cuillère. Léandra se mit à rire.

« Bon, je vais arrêter de te torturer. », promis-t-elle. Elle posa sa tasse de café pour prendre sa baguette. « Accio malette. Rappelle-toi, attends trente minutes avant de nager. Tu m'appelles par poudre de cheminette si tu as besoin de moi ou si quelque chose arrive. D'accord Corvy ? »

« Oui oui, maman. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Corvus passa sa journée à nager, à étudier paresseusement les Animagus et à faire la sieste au soleil. Max lui avait déjà écrit pour lui demander ses progrès. Il avait également incluse plusieurs extraits d'articles sur le processus pour devenir Animagus. Il avait recommandé à Corvus à s'inscrire à cette revue et qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moment pour se voir avant la rentrée scolaire.

Corvus assura à Max qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lecture supplémentaire. Sa mère avait encore beaucoup de note de quand elle étudiait pour en devenir un. Elle avait décidé de devenir Animagus après la mort de son père. Il passait donc une heure tous les soirs à faire des copies des notes de sa mère et les envoyait à Max. Léandra pensait que son fils avait besoin de ses notes pour un devoir en Métamorphose.

En fait, le seul devoir qu'avait Corvus était celui du professeur Burbage. Il fallait écrire un journal pour l'Etude de Moldus. Il était censé écrire ce qu'il faisait tout les jours et comment sa journée se serait déroulé s'il avait été un Moldu.

Il envisageait de commander de la cuisine chinoise quand une chouette vola vers la balustrade de sa terrasse. Le grand oiseau battit des ailes et bomba le torse. Corvus reconnut l'oiseau, c'était celui de Louis. Il lui prit la lettre qu'il avait entre ses griffes.

« Merci Pangloss. »

L'oiseau attendit quelque chose de la part de Corvus. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, impuissant. Mécontent, Pangloss mordilla sa mai et s'envola.

Pangloss n'était vraiment pas une chouette conviviale. Corvus grommela quelque chose de très grossier à l'encontre de Pangloss, puis il ouvrit la lettre.

_Salut Corvus,_

_Mon père l'a fait ! L'Eclair de Feu est terminé. Il va être en vente dans tous les magasins la semaine prochaine. Il est vraiment magnifique, Corvus. Il peut aller de 0 à 240 km/h en dix secondes. C'est incroyable, plus proche de la perfection que possible. Je l'ai testé, mais seulement quelques minutes, puis père l'a emmené. Il me promit que je l'aurais quand j'aurais mon diplôme avec au moins trois ASPICS. Il va le donner un Eclair de Feu. Je suis déjà en train d'étudier pour les examens. Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'écris pour te dire que tout les Salesmen sont invité ce Week End au lancement de la vente. J'espère que tu viendras. Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre père de te laisser l'essayer. Tu pourras rester à la maison et ta mère aussi. Rappelle-moi dès que tu le peux._

_Louis._

Corvus appréciait volé. Sa mère lui avait acheté un Astiqueur Sept pour sa deuxième année, mais il ne l'avait jamais emmené à Poudlard avec lui. Le Quidditch était l'une des rares choses que Corvus n'arrivait pas à jouer. Il était assez bon voleur, mais quand les gens commençaient à lancer des Cognards pour viser sa tête, il avait tendance à perdre son sang froid. Quand il volait sur un balai, il aimait que les choses soient calmes et sans complications.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Corvus nettoya la maison avant le retour de sa mère du travail. Fidèle à sa parole, elle était arrivée plus tôt que prévu. Et elle était venue avec Gavin Wright. Gavin avait plusieurs sacs de course avec lui. Il allait cuisiner pour eux.

Alors que sa mère était partie se changer dans sa chambre, Corvus regarda Gavin préparer la nourriture. Il allait faire de la paella.

« J'ai appris à Valence. », lui dit-il. « Ils font les meilleures paellas, tu sais ? »

Corvus se mordit la lèvre, essayant de rester impassible alors que le coude de Gavin se rapprochait dangereusement de bol de riz.

« Vous aimez cuisinez alors ? », lui demanda Corvus.

« Disons simplement que la chaleur de la cuisine n'a jamais fait sauter un haricot dans la poêle à frire. »

« Quoi ? »

Les joues de Gavin rosirent.

« Euh … Tu sais, l'expression… »

Corvus secoua lentement la tête : 'non'. Gavin se racla rapidement la gorge.

« Je sais un peu de truc sur la cuisine. » Il essaya de montrer quelque chose. Il coupa rapidement les poivrons verts, c'était assez impressionnant, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse tomber le bol de riz par terre.

Corvus, qui l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres, éclata de rire. Gavin avait tellement été pris au dépourvu quand le bol se brisa au sol qu'il en fit tomber aussi les poivrons. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, Gavin glissa par terre alors qu'il voulait nettoyer le gâchis. Corvus en pleurait de rire. Gavin jurait haut et fort.

« Gavin ! », s'écria Léandra alors qu'elle rentrait dans la cuisine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant les restes de la paella. Elle avait l'air agacé, mais elle se contint. « Je t'avais dit de m'attendre. »

« J'essayais juste de montrer à Corvus cette astuce pour couper les poivrons … »

Léandra jeta un regard noir à son fils. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette, et remit de l'ordre sur le comptoir.

Puisque Corvus devait demandé à sa mère pour la sortie chez Louis, il s'était porté volontaire pour aider à hacher les légumes avec Gavin tandis que Léandra assaisonnait le tout. Tout cela aurait pu être fait magiquement, mais Gavin pensait que ce serait plus 'fun' de le faire à la façon moldue. Léandra était d'accord, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais maitrisé les sorts de cuisson. Corvus n'était pas meilleur.

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu voudrais être Artisan plus tard ? », lança Gavin pour faire la conversation.

« Ouais. »

« L'Angleterre est l'endroit parfait pour être Artisan. », lui dit-il. « La première maison a été construite à Londres. »

« Je sais. », dit Corvus. « Vous parlez de la Tour Stirling. »

« Oh, tu sais à ce propos ? »

« Nous sommes Britannique, Gavin. », lui rappela Léandra.

« Je sais, c'est juste que … Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà entendu en parler. »

« Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? », dit-elle en riant. « C'était une grande famille d'Artisans, puis un jour, l'un d'eux est devenue Mangemort et a commencer à abattre le reste de sa famille parce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient des traites à leur sang. »

« Et maintenant, il est à Nurmengard. », termina Corvus.

« Exactement. »

« Mais, Léandra, n'es-tu pas un peu … fière d'eux ? », demanda Gavin, hésitant. « Je veux dire, la Tour Stirling y est depuis des siècles. Et avant, tu sais, le massacre, la Tour Stirling avait élue une femme comme Maitresse des Lieux. C'est un grand pas dans l'histoire pour la femme –»

« Ils avaient une femme à la tête de la Tour Stirling ? », demanda Corvus, surpris. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette partie. Tout ce qu'il savait sur cette famille était ce qu'il avait lu un après midi chez Fleury & Bott en automne 1990. Sa mère avait du envoyer des lettres par la poste et elle l'avait laissé à la librairie.

« Oui, je ne me souviens plus de son nom. », déclara Gavin. « Tu ne trouveras pas son nom dans les livres d'histoires non plus, elle est juste nommée Maitresse des Lieux. Quelqu'un la nommée comme ça après sa mort. Personne ne sait qui c'était et il n'y a aucune photo. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Personne ne sait. » Il haussa les épaules. « Certains pensent que c'est parce que la nomination avait été faussée. Elle était assez proche de celui qui est devenue Mangemort, tu sais, et il aurait pu lui ouvrir la voie pour qu'elle aille jusqu'au somment. Mais elle a pris le contrôle et l'a jetée dehors. »

« Pouvons nous parler d'autre chose s'il vous plait ? », soupira Léandra. « Autant j'adore parler de Mangemort qui massacre toute sa famille, je pense qu'il y a d'autres sujets beaucoup plus fascinants. »

Corvus sourit quand Gavin rougit de nouveau. Il pouvait dire que la relation était presque finie. Pauvre Gavin, pensa Gavin, il n'a plus d'espoir.

Il connaissait assez sa mère pour savoir que Gavin n'était pas son type. Sa mère avait besoin d'un homme ouvert d'esprit et avec du charisme. Cela ne dérangerait pas plus Corvus d'avoir une 'figure paternelle' mais il ne fallait pas que ce soit un foutoir comme Gavin Wright.

Ils discutèrent rapidement d'autre chose. Gavin essaya d'impressionné Léandra en parlant de ses différents expériences dans le métier, comme celle où il aurait construit l'antre d'un dragon pour un sultan de Dubaï. Léandra le félicita pour le travail, mais n'approfondit pas plus le sujet. Elle avait l'air distraite, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien Léandra ? », demanda Gavin, se sentant fautifs mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Léandra se força à sourire.

« Je vais bien, je suis simplement fatiguée et affamée. » Ils sont allés sur la terrasse. Gavin pris presque feu quand il prépara la feu pour cuire la paella. Corvus se moqua de lui mais sa mère ne le remarqua pas. Elle mettait la grande casserole sur le grill et avait l'air lointain.

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon chérie ? »

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Louis aujourd'hui. », commença Corvus. « Son père a fini de créer ce balais, tu sais ? L'Eclair de Feu. »

« Oh ? C'est bien. », dit-elle, absente. Corvus pensa que Gavin l'avait vraiment offensé. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot a fait à ma mère ? Il ferait mieux de partir de notre vie !

« Ouais, et bien, son père et l'entreprise qui va vendre l'Eclair de Feu font une fête. », lui dit-il. « Louis m'a invité et nos autres amis, tu sais, Mac et Anwar. »

« Pas ce garçon Jérémy, non ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non. », répondit-il. Corvus lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus amis avec lui. Sa mère n'était pas au courant pour les Salesmen de Salazar. Corvus lui avait expliqué tout ce qui c'était passé, comment Jérémy était contre Max à cause de son sang. Léandra était fière de son fils qui avait pris la défense de Max, mais Corvus était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas été fière des menaces qu'il avait proféré à l'encontre de Jérémy. « La fête est ce Week End. Tu es aussi invitée. »

« Menios est ici ce Week End, pour vérifié l'avancement de la maison. », lui dit-elle. « Donc je ne vois pas comment je pourrais y aller. Mais je peux dire que tu veux vraiment y aller non ? » Elle sourit.

« Ouais. »

« Très bien, tu peux y aller. » Il lui fit un câlin. Elle le serra et semblait enfin se débarrasser de tout ce qu'avait fait Gavin pour elle. Ils laissèrent Gavin cuisiner la paella, puisqu'il avait affirmé n'avoir besoin d'aucune aide. Il répétait à Léandra de s'asseoir et de se détendre.

Etonnement, Gavin réussi à faire cuire la paella sans aucun problème. Il leur servit dans une assiette chacun, mais quand il alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise, il la rata et finit sur les fesses. Cette fois, Corvus et sa mère se mirent à rire tout les deux, mais Léandra essaya de le ca cher en simulant une toux. Sa mère l'aida à se relever.

« C'est bon Gavin. », assura Léandra. Il s'assit soigneusement sur sa chaise, plus rouge que jamais. Corvus gloussa alors qu'il ramassait sa fourchette.

La fourchette attrapa de la paella quand ça arriva.

Une série de claquement sonna l'arrivée d'une vingtaine de sorciers apparus de nulle part. Ils les entourèrent immédiatement. Léandra sauta sur ses pieds pour attraper sa baguette. En une fraction de seconde, chacun des sorciers avaient sorti les baguettes et visait la mère de Corvus.

« Ne bouge pas ! »

Elle se raidit. Corvus remarqua qu'elle n'était ni choquée ni effrayée. Ses yeux sombres étaient à l'affut.

« Conformément à la Loi Magique Internationale, et décrété par le Ministre Britannique de la Magie, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. », rugit l'un des sorciers. Derrière ses lunettes, il regardait férocement la mère de Corvus.

« Qu-Quoi ? », haleta Corvus. Il les regardait sauvagement. Pourquoi sa mère ne paniquait pas ? Gavin avait plongé sous la table. « Pourquoi arrêtez-vous ma mère ? »

« Elle est arrêté pour être une suspecte dans l'évasion de Sirius Black d'Azkaban. », révéla le sorcier. Le visage de Léandra s'adoucit, pâlissant immédiatement et elle semblait secouée.

« Sirius… », répéta-t-elle, fortement perturbée.

« A-Azkaban ? » Le visage de Gavin regarda au dessus de la table.

« Kingsley. », aboya le sorcier. Un sorcier noir s'avança. « Prends le garçon. Savage, Proudfood… Saisissez-vous de Léandra Black. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Surpris, pas surpris ? Personnellement, moi non, je le savais déjà :P

Par contre, Corvus est un peu à la ramasse …


	13. Chapter 13

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Do Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: NameIs

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

Chapitre 13 : Ce qui est et ce qui ne devra jamais être.

« Savage, Proudfoot… Saisissez-vous de Léandra Black. »

Léandra Black ? Ce sorciers avait-il intentionnellement laissé le 'stone' de côté ? Il ne semblait pas au courant qu'il y avait une erreur.

Son coéquipier Kingsley vint vers Corvus et lui prit le bras. Il fut mis sur ses pieds. Ses yeux gris restaient fixés sur sa mère. Alors que Savage et Proudfoot s'approchaient prudemment d'elle, elle se mit à rire. Savage et Proudfoot échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Vous êtes tous des imbéciles. », cracha sa mère.

« Ne faites rien que vous pourrez regretter, Black. »

« Pareil pour vous, Scrimgeour. »

Les deux hommes, tous deux considérablement plus grands et plus battis que sa mère, la prirent par les bras. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Corvus. Sa confiance vacilla sous le regard de son fils. Corvus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. La seconde suivante, sa mère transplanait avec les deux Aurors. Gavin glapit à cause du bruit.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. », dit Rufus Scrimgeour à Gavin. « Mais je vous suggère de partir. N'essayez pas de partir très loin, je suis sûr que nous devrons plus tard vous interroger. »

« M-Mais, je ne comprends pas, p-pourquoi l'avez-vous emmené ? Qu'est-ce que se passe ? », réussi à dire Gavin.

« Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban. », lui dit Scrimgeour. « La femme que vous avez connue sous le nom de Léandra Blackstone et en faite Léandra Black, nom de jeune fille Stirling. » Gavin prit peur.

_Stirling ? _Comme dans la Tour Stirling ? Comme dans le _Massacre _des Stirling ?

« Williamson, Robards, fouillez cette maison pour trouver des indices. Kingsley, tu peux partir avec le garçon. »

« Oui monsieur. », répondit Kingsley d'une voix profonde. Il baissa les yeux vers Corvus, qui leva à son tour les yeux vers lui, toujours abasourdi. « As-tu déjà transplané ? »

Corvus pouvait hocher la tête. Il avait déjà transplané à deux reprises. La première fois, il avait vomi. Le grand gomme noir lui sourit et transplana. Ils atterrirent au Ministère de la Magie, au second étage, pour être exacte. Il était dans le Département Magique de la Justice.

« Tu as bien réagi. », déclara Kingsley. « J'ai déjà eu des gens qui étaient malade après ça. »

« Où est ma mère ? »

« Elle a été emmenée dans une pièce sécurisée. », lui dit-il. « Elle y sera jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le Magenmagot.

« E-Elle n'est pas coupable. », lâcha Corvus. « Elle n'est pas la personne que vous pensez qu'elle est. C'est ma mère, je sais qui elle est ! Elle est Léandra Blackstone ! Vous vous trompez ! »

Son cœur battait trop vite, il en avait mal à sa poitrine. Il s'agissait de sa mère, la femme avec qui il avait grandi et en qui il avait confiance. Et que les Aurors appelaient Léandra Black !

Kingsley conduisit Corvus à une chaise dans l'un des bureaux des Aurors. Corvus le suivit aveuglement. Kingsley avait l'air préoccupé.

« Nous avions pensé que tu ne serais pas chez toi ce soir. »

« Et où aurais-je été ? C'est juste ma mère et moi, ça l'a toujours été. », lui dit-il immédiatement. Il ne put même pas reconnaitre sa voix, elle était si aigue et frénétique.

« Nous avons utilisé des sorts très précis pour dépister votre maison. », dit pensivement Kingsley. « Les résultats que l'on a eu était la présence de ta mère, et de, hum, son ami. Tu n'y étais pas. »

Il ne se souciait pas de qui était chez lui. Corvus prit une profonde inspiration. Il se concentra sur Kingsley, il était important pour lui de rester calme.

« Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ma mère ? »

« Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban. », répéta-t-il. Corvus voulut lui dire que ça ne l'aidait pas à comprendre mieux le situation. « Tu sais qui est Sirius Black ? »

« Ouais. », dit-il. Sirius Black, le Mangemort qui a tué treize moldu avec un sort. Jérémy en avait parlé quand ils avaient pensé à tous les Mangemorts qui avaient été enfermés à la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. « Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec ma mère ? »

« Personne ne s'est échappé d'Azkaban. », déclara Kingsley, sa voix restait calme alors qu'il aidait Corvus à s'installer. « C'est assez troublant, et le Ministre désire de trouver comment il a fait pour s'échapper. »

« Et vous croyiez que ma mère l'a aidé ? »

« Je pense que Black l'a fait tout seul. », lui dit Kingsley. « Il n'y a aucun sens à l'idée que ta mère l'aide à s'échapper après douze ans. »

« Ça n'a pas de sens. », accepta-t-il.

« Mais étant donné le passé que ta mère a avec Black et sa lignée -»

« Ce n'est pas vraie. », interrompit-il brusquement. « Elle n'est pas celle que vous dites. »

Kingsley le regarda, soucieux.

« Comme ce serait possible ? », craqua Corvus. « Je veux dire…si elle est ce que vous dites, alors pourquoi ne contrôle-t-elle pas la Tour Stirling ? Avec votre théorie, ma mère et moi ont rouleraient sur l'or. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Ma mère travaille tous les jours depuis que nous avons fuis l'Angleterre. Nous étions pauvres jusqu'à ce que j'ai six ans ! Si on avait été des Stirling, je n'aurais jamais vécu un moment aussi médiocre une milliseconde dans ma vie ! »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est à moi de te le dire », commença lentement Kingsley. « Mais il faut que tu saches la vérité Corvus. » Il fit une pause. Corvus attendu patiemment la suite. « Le vrai nom de ta mère et Léandra Black, son nom de jeune fille est Stirling et elle est celle qui devrais avoir actuellement le contrôle sur la Tour Stirling. Mais elle a disparu en Mars 1981 avec toi, échappant à l'embuscade de son frère, Ascagne Stirling. »

Peut-être qu'il souffrait d'un effet secondaire du transplanage, mais Corvus se rassit, nauséeux.

« Elle a dut la planifier. Sa fuite, je veux dire, parce qu'il a fait effet immédiatement. », expliqua-t-il. « Le pouvoir de la Tour Stirling a été donné à un L. Blackstone. Il y avait un Larry Blackstone mais se dernier est décédé en 84. C'est seulement après que ta mère soit aller dans le caveau des Stirling de Gringotts que nous avons réellement compris qui était L. Blackstone. »

« E-Elle est allée dans le caveau ? »

« Oui, en Aout 1990. », lui dit-il. Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Je me sens mal ! Mais Kingsley dit quelque chose qui me fait me sentir encore plus mal. « La seule chose qu'elle a prit serait une montre de poche en argent. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kingsley ne pouvait pas en dire plus à l'enfant. Corvus était assis, figé, le visage horrifié. John Dawlish entra dans le bureau avec un petit dossier étiqueté : 'C. D. Black'.

« C'est tout ce que Richard Petzold a pu trouver dans les archives sur le gamin. », dit calmement Dawlish, tournant le dos à Corvus. Kingsley hocha la tête et pris le dossier. En l'ouvrant, il trouva plusieurs coupures de vieux articles de la Gazette du Sorcier et de Sorcière Hebdo. Il y avait aussi plusieurs photos aussi. « Il n'avait même pas trois ans quand elle a disparu. », commenta Dawlish. « Ça montre surtout le mariage de ses parents, c'était une grande chose à l'époque. Le mariage de deux Sang-Purs. »

« Merci, John. » Kingsley l'arrêta avant qu'il lui dise plus de choses. Dawlish le regarda étrangement et parti rapidement. Corvus avait tout entendu, ses yeux regardaient avidement le dossier.

Alors que Léandra était interrogée et détenue au Ministère de la Magie, Corvus devait être placé sous la responsabilité de ses près-tuteurs légaux, son parrain et sa marraine. Kingsley passa délicatement chaque fichier à la loupe, à la recherche de documents juridiques. Il le trouva enfin.

« C'est une bonne lecture ? », demanda ironiquement Corvus. Kingsley le regarda calmement. Corvus glissa quelque chose de sa poche. C'était sa montre de poche en argent. Il cracha comme du venin des mots suivants : « Elle appartenait à mon père… Mon père est Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? » Il leva les yeux, perplexe. « M-Mais mon nom, c'est écrit sur le dossier ! C. D. Black. »

« Ton nom est Black, mais ton père n'est pas Sirius Black. » Il tendit le dossier à Corvus. Corvus l'arracha de ses mains et l'ouvrit rapidement. L'article qui capta son regard fut un de la Gazette du Sorcier écrit en 1979.

LE COUPLE EN OR A AZKABAN

_Peu de gens seraient prêt braver cette prison, Azkaban, pour rendre visite aux infâmes sorciers. Mais pour certaines personnes, il s'agit d'une tâche qui doit être accomplie, écrit Rita Skeeter. Chaque année, le Ministre de la Magie et son adjoint doivent visiter Azkaban pour voir l'état de la prison, et vérifier l'état des coïncidence, le maitre de la Tour Stirling doit également visiter la prison tous les quinze ans afin de s'assurer de la capacité magique du lieu. Et cette année rêvée a aussi une signification particulière parce que le couple d'Or de la Grande Bretagne, Regulus et Léandra Black, s'est regroupé en public pour la visite officielle. Regulus Black est l'adjoint junior du Ministre, décrochant l'emploi dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Et bien sûr, Léandra Black a nulle besoin d'être présenté comme la première femme de la Tour des Stirling et la deuxième plus jeune à être nommée dans l'histoire…_

« Regulus Black ? » répéta tout haut Corvus. Kingsley hocha la tête. Il avait lu le reste de l'article, sans vraiment tout comprendre.

_Les vagues frappaient contre la palissade. On pouvait voir dans les yeux du couple qu'ils étaient déterminés. Un lien profond les unissait, il n'y avait pas de doute._

_« Actuellement, nous voulons juste profiter et l'élever. », répondit M. Black, quand je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils faisaient pour élever correctement leur fils unique._

_« En fait, Regulus lui a déjà acheté un petit balai, l'autre semaine, et Corvy l'adore. », s'exclama Mme Black. « Alors, qui sait, peut-être qu'il jouera comme professionnel plus tard. »_

_Son mari se mit à rire._

_« Ouais, je ne serais pas contre pour avoir un joueur de Quidditch dans la famille. »_

Il y avait une image en dessous du texte. C'était ses parents sur un bateau, sur la mer du Nord en direction de l'île.

Corvus regarda le film muet de ses parents. Il s'agissait d'une photo en noir et Blanc. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre le flanc du bateau. Regulus Black était assis contre la balustrade, un bras derrière sa mère qui était assise à côté de lui. Corvus pouvait dire que, en dépit de l'absence de la photo en couleur, les cheveux de sa mère étaient différents. Ils étaient plus clairs. Elle avait un chignon, mais plusieurs mèches frisotaient autour de son visage. Elle portait plusieurs couches de vêtements. Elle faisait face au vent, sauf quand elle se retourna pour sourire ou dire quelque chose à son mari. Elle avait l'air si jeune.

Regulus Black était assis, les jambes croisées et il tenait dans sa main une montre de poche. Ses cheveux noirs fouettaient sur son visage à cause du vent. Corvus nota la façon dont Regulus Black se tenait, l'aisance qu'il avait …

« Ton père avait un type particulier de style. », lui avait dit sa mère trois ans plus tôt.

Corvus remarqua que l'article se poursuivait au dos du parchemin. Et il crut y voir une mauvaise information.

… _Alors que leur Union officielle prouvait leur lien, des rumeurs inquiétantes naquirent sur les débuts de leur relation. Avant que Regulus et Léandra apparaissent comme un couple, Léandra était liée à un autre membre de la famille Black, Sirius Black. Léandra aurait eu une et relation sérieuse avec le frère ainé de Regulus entre fin 77 et début 78. Personne n'a encore fait de commentaire sur Sirius Black …_

Corvus laissa tomber le dossier. Il avait trop peur de lire un autre article.

Léandra avait eu une relation sérieuse avec le frère ainé de Regulus entre fin 77 et début 78.

Corvus était né le 27 Octobre 1978.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Alors qu'est-ce qui se passait pour lui ? Pendant que sa mère était incarcérée, qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ? Où allait-il aller ?

Kingsley lui avait demandé de rester dans son bureau. Heureusement, il avait pris le dossier de Corvus avec lui, pour qu'il ne le nargue plus.

Corvus espérait que Kingsley lui donne la possibilité de contacter quelqu'un. Peut-être pourra-t-il aller chez Max ? Une tarte à la rhubarbe serait bien nécessaire maintenant. Où pouvait-il aller chez Louis ? Pour ne penser qu'à voler à 240 km/h. Les parents d'Anwar étaient riches, ils auraient probablement une chambre pour lui.

Mais Kingsley revint avec un autre sorcier. C'était un vieil homme qui regardait avec émerveillement Corvus. Ce dernier évita tout contact visuel. Tout le monde semblait connaitre la vérité alors que sa mère lui avait mentit pendant les douze dernières années.

« Corvus, c'est Elphias Doge. », introduit Kingsley. «Il va t'escorter jusqu'au manoir de ton parrain et de ta marraine. Ils t'attendent. »

« Mon parrain et ma marraine ? Qui sont-ils ? »

« Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Corvus découvre tout, mais a des doutes concernant l'identité de son vrai père. D'après vous, c'est qui ? :P

Et oui, **M****anoirmalfoys**, ça ne vole pas haut au Ministère ...

Merci à **sacheliane** pour son ajout :).


	14. Chapter 14

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Do Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: NameIs

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

_Chapitre 14 :Fils fortuné_

Sa mère avait mis au point un tel mensonge, sans faille. Corvus repensa à ses souvenirs les plus anciens, recherchant la vérité. Rendre visite à sa grand-mère mystérieuse et mourante fut l'incident le plus évident. Mais il y avait d'autres, des moments très subtils…

**X**

**X**

**X**

« Nous allons être en retard maman. »

« Pish Posh. »

« Maman, il est presque onze heure. », souligna-t-il.

« Nous n'allons pas être en retard Corvus. », promit-elle.

Ils étaient bloqués dans les bouchons, à trois kilomètres de Kings Cross et c'était le 1er Septembre 1990. Sa mère était assise derrière le volant de leur élégante BMW rouge. Corvus devait s'asseoir à l'arrière, était trop jeune pour le siège passager.

« Je veux avoir une bonne place. », lui dit-il. « Et si nous arrivons et qu'il n'y a plus de bonnes places ? Que faire si je dois m'asseoir à côté d'un taré ? Je ne veux pas ça. »

« Personne ne le veut. », accepta-t-elle. « C'est un grand train Corvus, il y aura beaucoup de place. »

Corvus fronça les sourcils et s'agita sur son siège. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait sa baguette. Elle était faite de lierre, 33 centimètres, avec une plume de Phénix. Il agita sa baguette et des étincelles dorées en sortir.

« Corvus. », déclara sa mère sévèrement. « Garde ta magie pour Poudlard. »

« Tous les autres enfants ont eu leur baguette chez Ollivander, non ? », demanda Corvus. « Je parie qu'elles fonctionnent mieux… »

« Elles fonctionnent de la même façon. », lui dit-elle. « D'ailleurs, un jour, tu apprécieras que tu as une baguette spécialement conçu pour toi par Gregorovitch. Il t'a fait cette baguette comme une faveur, il est à la retraite et tu le sais. »

« Ça aurait été cool d'avoir une baguette de chez Ollivander. On dit qu'il n'oublie jamais à qui il a vendu une baguette. Nous ne sommes même pas allé sur le Chemin de Traverse. », se plaignit-il. « Nous ne sommes restés à Londres que deux jours. »

« C'est parce que nous ne pouvions pas partir de Montréal qu'après la crémaillère de la maison. », lui rappela-t-elle. « La famille Devereux est un client très précieux, Corvy. « J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à travailler pour eux. Et je me souviens bien d'un garçon de onze ans s'amusant dans une piscine. »

« Je me suis amusé après que nous sommes partis de la fête, maman. Je préfère de loin être venu en Angleterre. Il y a tellement de chose que je n'ai pas pu voir, nous étions juste pressés. »

« Je suis désolé, je te promets que l'année prochaine, nous prendrons plus le temps. »

Elle ne pouvait pas montrer son visage chez Ollivander, il la reconnaitrait. C'est pourquoi elle avait payé deux fois plus cher Gregorovitch pour qu'il fasse la baguette à son fils.

Et quand elle l'avait laissé chez Fleury & Bott il y a trois ans, quand Corvus avait appris pour la première fois pour la famille Stirling, elle était allée à Gringotts et non à la poste. Elle était allée dans le coffre des Stirling pour récupérer la montre de poche de son père.

Alors qu'il avait onze ans, et qu'il était sur le point de monter dans le Poudlard Express, Léandra s'agenouilla devant lui. Ils n'avaient que trois minutes pour se dire au revoir. C'était la première fois que Corvus quittait sa mère, il ne le verrait plus qu'à Noël. Il n'allait pas la voir jusqu'à leur Marathon de Chili.

« J'ai presque oublié. », lui dit-elle. « J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle tira de sa poche quelque chose enveloppé dans de la soie noire. Corvus le pris et l'ouvrit. C'était une montre de poche en argent avec des diamants et des émeraudes.

« C'était à ton père. » lui dit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle caressa une mèche de cheveux noirs ondulés de son visage. « Il voulait que tu l'ai. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Elphias Doge emmena Corvus dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. L'Atrium était désert. Corvus n'osait pas regarder sa montre pour voir l'heure, mais il devait bien être minuit passé. Doge et Corvus sortir de l'ascenseur qui les avait pris au deuxième étage. Corvus regarda le plafond bleu avec des symboles dorés de l'Atrium. Peut-être qu'il aurait visité l'endroit dans des circonstances différentes. Il aurait pu apprécier ce design.

C'était la première fois que Corvus était au Ministère, mais il avait lu beaucoup de chose sur ce lieu. Son estomac se tordit quand il se souvint de la manière dont les Stirling avaient construit un bon nombre de ces étages.

« Nous allons voyager par cheminette mon garçon. », lui dit Doge. Il l'emmena dans un couloir. Corvus hocha la tête. « Je suis sûr que tu es impatient de retrouver un lit bien chaud. » Corvus fronça les sourcils. « Oh, mais tu es inquiet pour ta mère. Pas la peine de te tracasser, mon garçon. On veut juste lui poser quelques questions. »

Ils arrivèrent près d'une série de cheminette dorées bordant le côté gauche du couloir. Il y avait un pot de poudre de cheminette prévu à côté de chaque foyer. Corvus remarqua qu'il y en avait aussi à droit du couloir.

« C'est pour les visiteurs, mais ils sont fermés à cette heure là. Alors, tu vas voyager par le réseau des employés. »

Doge passa dans une des cheminées en premier. Il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et fit signe à Corvus de le rejoindre. Il le fit, à contrecœur. Le Ministère le plaçait sous la responsabilité des Malefoy. Sa mère avait pris soin de les éviter à Kings Cross. Encore une fois, C'était évident avec le recul. Corvus attendit que Doge lui donne d'autres instructions.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais. » Doge sourit. « Il suffit de dire Manoir Malefoy, à trois, d'accord ? Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Corvus Black. J'ai suivi la carrière de ta mère avec attention avant sa disparition prématurée.

_Vous voulez dire sa fausse mort prématurée_.

« D'accord. Merci. »

« Et bien, tu es prêt ? Un-deux-trois ! »

« Manoir Malefoy. », dit d'une voix monotone Corvus.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Narcissa Malefoy sut qui était réellement Corvus lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens sur le quai 9 ¾ il y a deux ans. Mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Cet enfant était censé être mort avec sa méprisable mère.

Elle se souvint alors que Regulus et Léandra étaient allés à Berlin en été 79. Regulus était tout juste diplômé de Poudlard. Ses parents l'avaient envoyé en vacances pour se ressourcer. Le jeune cousin de Narcissa avait eu une énorme pression sur les épaules. Lorsqu'il avait passé son diplôme, il était Mangemort depuis un an. Donc, la visite de Berlin devait être un voyage très court. Mais ce fut quelque chose de tout à fait différent.

Regulus et Léandra revinrent de Berlin mariés et parents d'un garçon de huit mois. La famille de Narcissa avait piquée une crise, tout le monde s'était réuni pour trouver la façon de régler le scandale. En 1977, on avait découvert que ça mère, Lolita Stirling, était une né-moldue. Dante Stirling avait caché le statut de sa femme à tout le monde. Ce fut une honte qui secoua fortement le fondement même de la Tour. La famille Stirling se ventait de sa pureté. En effet, contrairement au Ministère, la Tour Stirling ne faisait référence qu'à des sorciers de Sang-pur.

Dante Stirling et sa descendance, Léandra et Ascagne, furent déshérités. Ascagne avait dénoncé sont père. Il avait juré de se venger. Il fut un des Mangemort du Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus volontaire pour éradiquer les Sangs-de-Bourbes. Narcissa ne sut jamais comment, mais Ascagne fit son retour dans la famille Stirling et il aida sa sœur à y revenir. Bientôt, tous les membres de la famille Stirling furent retrouvés morts, jusqu'à ce que la Tour Stirling soit dirigé par Léandra en 79.

Ensuite, elle se maria au jeune cousin de Narcissa après avoir eu un enfant ensemble. Ce dut un scandale que toute la famille décida de corriger. Bellatrix était particulièrement indignée. Narcissa était assez naïve à cette époque là, et accepta le choix de Regulus. Elle savait depuis des années que Regulus et Léandra étaient proches. Et Léandra était tenu en haute estime en étant la Première Dame de la Tour Stirling. Le seul problème était ses relations avec les Sang-de-Bourbes.

Narcissa constata également que Corvus était un beau bébé. L'enfant avait le sang de sa famille. Narcissa avait toujours eu tendance à avoir un effet protecteur envers sa famille.

« Es-tu vraiment sûr de le faire venir dans cette maison, Narcissa ? », demanda Lucius à sa femme. Ils attendaient devant une cheminée en marbre dans le hall d'entrée.

« C'est ton filleul, Lucius. », lui rappela Narcissa. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion sur la question, et Narcissa avait eu le dernier mot. « Léandra est une mère indigne. J'ai toujours dit que Tante Walburga aurait du avoir la garde de l'enfant après la mort de Regulus. Nous pouvons tout du moins être reconnaissant, parce qu'il va enfin avoir une bonne éducation. »

« Mais pense à Drago-»

« Lucius, nous en avons déjà parlé. », claqua sa femme. Alors que Lucius avait décidé de l'ignorer, Narcissa se souvenait que Drago parlait souvent de Corvus, à son retour de Poudlard. Heureusement, Corvus était à Serpentard, et il semblait assez populaire parmi ses camarades. Donc, Narcissa savait que ce garçon allait être utile.

Un incendie émeraude éclata dans la cheminée.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Corvus ouvrit les yeux. La salle qu'il regardait était très belle en effet. Il était dans une pièce somptueusement décorées avec des meubles et des tapis très couteux. Ce fut seulement quand il fit un pas hors de la cheminée qu'il découvrit son parrain et sa marraine.

Le ciel était noir à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur du Manoir Malefoy, quelques bougies étaient allumées rapidement pour son arrivée. Corvus voyait donc son parrain et sa marraine faiblement. M. Malefoy portait une robe de nuit en soit avec des pantoufles noires. A côté de M. Malefoy était sa femme. Corvus repensa immédiatement à cette brève rencontre il y a deux ans. Cette fois si, elle n'eut pas l'air d'avoir peur. Elle avait l'air tout à fait préparé.

« Maman ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est ici ? », appela une voix dans le couloir. Corvus grimaça. La porte en bois s'ouvrit lentement, révélant la chevelure blanche de Drago. Il frotta ses yeux ensommeillés.

Il se figea.

« Drago, Corvus va rester avec nous un petit moment. », déclara Narcissa avec assurance. « Nous t'expliquerons tout demain. Retourne au lit. Demain sera assez stressant sans que tu ais besoin d'être de mauvaise humeur. »

Corvus baissa les yeux vers Drago, qui le regardait sauvagement. Il avait désespérément voulu que les bougies s'éteignent pour qu'il puisse s'échapper en douce.

« Drago. », dit brusquement Lucius. « Tu as entendu ta mère. »

« Tu restes avec nous ? », demanda Drago. Corvus soupira. Tout ne faisait que de s'aggraver non ?

« Par la barbe de Marlin. », siffla Lucius dans sa barbe alors qu'il attrapa son fils par le bras. Il le tira en dehors de la salle. Pendant ce temps, Drago ne quitta pas des yeux Corvus, curieux et excité. La porte se referma derrière eux.

« L'Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, c'est ça ? Il m'a dit que ta mère avait été arrêtée alors que vous passiez au diner. », dit Narcissa. « As-tu faim ? »

Corvus se tourna vers elle. Elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, arrogante, mais sa maitrise sur la situation soulagea Corvus. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fait gaffe à son estomac. Mais à la seconde où elle demanda, il réalisa à quel point il était vide. Il gargouilla fortement, embarrassé, répondant à la question de sa marraine.

« Viens. », lui dit-elle. Elle marchait rapidement. Corvus dut se concentrer pour la suivre. Ils passèrent dans un long couloir. Il y avait plusieurs portraits accrochés au mur. Narcissa passa par une porte sur sa droite. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Il y avait une table ridiculement longue, brillante, et plusieurs chaises assez couteuses. Narcissa tira une chaise. « Assis-toi. »

Corvus obéit.

Elle partit dans une pièce adjacente et revint avec un plateau d'argent recouvert de nourriture.

« Cela devrait suffire. », lui dit-elle. C'était du poisson et des pommes de terre à l'eau. « C'est le plus rapide repas que j'ai pu concocter. Et à cette heure, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Alors mange. »

Il prit lentement son repas. C'était très bon. Si Corvus n'avait eu aucune retenue, il aurait tout dévoré en quinze secondes. _Tu ne veux pas faire une mauvaise impression._

« Merci. », dit Corvus. Il le regarda, les yeux fixés dans les siens, comme ils l'avaient fait il y a deux ans. « Vous saviez qui j'étais… » Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir commencer cette conversation. « Vous le saviez. »

« Oui. » Elle prit place à côté de lui. Elle le regarda gravement.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle pensait que c'était un de ses cousins oubliés, mais ce ne fut qu'une allusion passagère. Et bien que Corvus ait pris de sa mère et de son père, il ressemblait à lui-même. Bien que ses yeux lui rappelèrent vivement ceux de Regulus.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont envoyer tes affaires. », lui dit-elle. « Pourtant, demain matin, je vais aller faire les magasins pour toi. J'attends que ta lettre et celle de Drago arrivent ici. »

Donc ils ne vont pas parler des choses qui fâchent dans cette salle. Du moins, pas encore.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Ascagne Stirling attendait, assis dans sa cellule, comme toujours. Il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait en Angleterre. Rien n'existait pour lui. Bien que quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose qui avançait et il était très intéressé par cela. La Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras brûlait de plus en plus fort chaque jour.

_Click._

Il y avait une théorie selon laquelle il serait retourné en Albanie après cette nuit d'Halloween.

_Click._

Il était probablement le plus proche des Mangemorts de l'endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres se cachait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de lui. Mais comment pouvait-il s'échapper de cette prison ? Cette prison qui le rendait si faible…

_Click. Click._

Il avait besoin d'une aide à l'extérieur.

_Click._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vivant.

**X**

**X**

**X**

On en sait encore un peu plus sur Léandra Stirling/Black.

Merci à **Alana Chantelune,** et oui, le Corvus est gâté ...

Merci à **Manoirmalfoys, **pour toi c'est Sirius ? Noté ;).

J'espère que vous avez passés un bon Noël :D.


	15. Chapter 15

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Do Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: NameIs

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

Chapitre 15 : Hôtel California

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. La première chose qu'il vi fut le plafond d'une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il gémit. Son sommeil avait été si agréable qu'il en avait oublié que sa vie était devenue un enfer. Il était dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis des Malefoy. Il y avait deux baies vitrées sur le mur de droite. Ils avaient de lourds rideaux bleus fermés, mais il pouvait quand même voir la lumière les traverser.

Il tira les couvertures et sortit du lit. Narcissa lui avait donné une des robes de nuit de Lucius. Elle était trop lâche pour lui, mais elle avait insisté parce que les vêtements de Drago seraient trop petits pour lui. Corvus était donc trop grand pour les robes de Drago, mais trop fin pour les robes de Lucius. Il était un garçon en pleine croissance ! Corvus retroussa les manches pour ouvrir les rideaux.

Le ciel était clair, avec beaucoup de luminosité que Corvus fut aveuglé pendant un moment. Des jardins élaborés entouraient la maison. Corvus avait entendu Drago se venter de son Manoir. Il n'avait pas exagéré.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Corvus s'éloigna vite de la fenêtre, comme s'il avait peur d'être pris en faute de toucher quelque chose comme s'il était dans un musée. Quand il fit fi de sa peur, il articula un ' entrer '.

La porte s'ouvrit. Drago souriait avec extase. Il était dans sa robe de jour et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière avec du gel, tout à fait prêt à commencer la journée. Corvus, lui, avait les cheveux en pagaille et était habillé dans un vieille robe de Lucius.

« Mon père m'a tout dit. », s'exclama-t-il. Il était tellement excité. « Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Cela signifie que nous faisons partie d'une même famille. Ma mère était la cousine de ton père. »

« Cela veut surtout dire que je suis lié à deux meurtriers. », lui dit Corvus.

« Ta mère a vraiment aider Sirius Black a s'échapper ? », demanda Drago avec impatiente.

« Non ? », craqua-t-il. « Nous étions en route pour la Grèce, pour l'amour de Merlin. »

« Père dit que tu ne sais pas qui est réellement ta mère. », dit Drago alors que Corvus commençait à prendre ses vêtements de la vielle. Il enleva la robe empruntée, en espérant que Drago prendrait congé. Il ne le fit pas, il s'assit plutôt sur le lit. « Imagine, un jour, tu es un sorcier quelconque et du jour au lendemain, tu es le seul héritier de la famille Black et Stirling. »

Drago était le plus ravi des deux à ce sujet.

« Bien sûr, je sais tout ce qu'il faut sur la famille Stirling, tout les Sangs-Purs le savent. », dit-il. Ils sont riches et puissants. Ils ont construit le Manoir, tu sais ? Ironique non ? Tu as enfin l'occasion de savoir ce que ça fait de vivre dans une maison faite par des Stirling. »

Corvus jeta la robe de Lucius sur le fauteuil et commença à tirer sur son T-shirt. Alors qu'il allait mettre sa chemise, il ne pu voir que quelqu'un d'autre rentrer dans sa chambre. Il y eut un petit cri paniqué et Corvus tira sa chemise vers lui, son visage rouge. Narcisse se tenait à la porte, cachant ses yeux alors que Corvus était en caleçon.

« Drago. », dit-elle, légèrement perturbé. « Laisse Corvus seul. Qu'il s'habille. »

« Maman, j'ai attendu toute la matinée pour qu'il se réveille. »

« Drago. », répéta-t-elle sévèrement. Drago gémit, mais sortit de la chambre. Narcissa continua à se cacher le visage quand elle informa Corvus : « Tu as raté ton petit déjeuner, mais le déjeuner sera servi dans quelques minutes. J'espère que tu te souviens comment te rendre à la salle à manger. »

« O-Oui, je vous remercie. »

Il fut soulagé quand elle sortit de la chambre. Il mit rapidement son short, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. La garde robe dans la chambre avait un miroir sur la porte. Il l'utilisa pour regarder ses cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours plus plats que quand il s'était réveillé. Mais Corvus pensa que Narcissa était le genre de personne à le renvoyer tant qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de son apparence.

Il s'agissait donc d'une construction des Stirling ? Il regarda la chambre. Le plafond était haut, et le bois du plancher ressortait. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu et cette couleur semblait dominer le reste de la chambre. Il se demandait comme aurait été les choses s'il avait vécu ici.

Il était sur le point de quitter la chambre quand il se souvint de sa montre sur la table de nuit. La montre même qui avait avertit le Ministère de l'existence de sa mère…. La même montre que Regulus Black avait quand il avait visité Azkaban avec sa mère. Cette montre avait seulement été utilisée comme une montre avec Corvus, mais avec le temps, oui, sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait appartenu à son père, mais avec le temps, c'était devenue la sienne. Maintenant, c'était autre chose.

« C'est toujours ma putain de montre. », se dit-il, alors qu'il la glissa dans sa poche.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Corvus alla vers la salle à manger. Il fallait passer par le hall d'entrée. Il se demanda combien de portraits accrochés aux murs étaient proches de lui. Il commençait vraiment à réaliser. Il n'était pas Corvus Blackstone. Toute sa vie, il avait apprécié ne pas avoir de racine, pas d'origine, et ce n'était pas un nom ridicule qu'il portait. Son avenir était plutôt bien construit. Maintenant, alors que Drago lui avait fait remarquer, il était le seul héritier de deux familles infâmes.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du poulet au parmesan flotter dans la salle à manger. Son estomac gargouillait, mais il devait attendre le déjeuner. Il y avait la Gazette du Sorcier sur une table du hall d'entrée. Il prit le papier, et lu le titre.

UN MEUTRIER S'ECHAPPE D'AZKABAN

Et comment une Stirling perdue fut retrouvée

_Il est très possible que le prisonnier le plus redouté d'Azkaban s'est enfui de la forteresse, écrit Rita Skeeter, Envoyé Spécial._

_Oui Sirius Black s'est enfui. « Nous implorons la communauté magique de rester calme. », a déclaré le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge. « Nous allons retrouver Black. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nos hommes le ramènent. » Le Ministre a convoqué une conférence de presse, hier matin, pour résoudre le problème. Il n'y a jamais eu de faille à Azkaban, il a donc expliqué comme Black aurait pu s'échapper. C'était le plus fidèle disciple de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et évidemment que Black connaissait des terribles maléfices de Magie Noire, comme l'assassin le montra il y a douze ans en tuant treize personnes d'un seul sort. « Nous croyons que, comme étant un puissant Mage noir, Black a utilisé la Magie noir. », a admis le Ministre. « Nous enquêtons sur cette possibilité autant que sur les autres. »_

« Ce serait ma mère. » marmonna Corvus. Le document expliqua comment sa mère avait été arrêtée. Mais Corvus voulait lire pourquoi le Ministère soupçonnait sa mère.

_Et tant que descendante de la famille Stirling, Mme Black pouvait contrôler Azkaban de manière non naturelle. La prison est incapable de lui tenir tête. Elle aurait pu rentrer dans Azkaban et s'enfuir avec Black. Mais pourquoi Léandra Black aurait-elle fait cela ? Bien que le Ministre garde les lèvres serrées, nous avons nos théories. Mme Black a eut beaucoup d'histoires avec de nombreux Mangemorts. Beaucoup de monde pense qu'elle a aidé son frère mentalement instable pour avoir le rôle de Maitresse de la Tour Stirling. Puis, elle s'est mariée avec Regulus Black, qui était lié avec des activités de Mangemorts avant sa disparition en 79. Mais Regulus Black ne semblait pas être son favori. Avant son mariage forcé en été 79, Léandra a eut une liaison amoureuse avec Sirius Black. En fait, Regulus Black semblait être la solution la plus rapide pour son fils, Corvus, qu'elle eut hors mariage peu après que sa relation avec Sirius Black se termine. Il est possible que Mme Black attendait le moment où Sirius Black montrerait son allégeance au Seigneur Noir. Peut-être qu'après 12 années d'attente, Mme Black a eut hâte de reprendre là ou ils s'étaient arrêtés … Mme Black devrait passer devant la justice cette après-midi._

Il posa le papier sur la table.

Sa mère n'était pas un Mangemort. Elle n'avait pas aidé Sirius Black à s'enfuir. C'était certain. Tout ce que cette journaliste insinue … Il avait besoin de voir sa mère. Elle seule pouvait répondre à ses questions.

Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir si mon père est un assassin ?

Il n'était pas sûr.

Corvus entra dans la salle à manger. Lucius était assis au bout de la table, Narcissa et Drago était assis à coté de lui. Il y avait une place de préparée à coté de Drago pour Corvus. Ils l'attendaient pour manger.

« Bien, je pensais que tu étais tombé dans les escaliers. », dit d'une voix trainante Lucius, avec un petit sourire. « ça aurait été un calvaire de nettoyer derrière toi. »

Corvus reste debout.

« Assis-toi, ta nourriture va être froid. », lui dit Narcissa en prenant son couteau et sa fourchette.

« Je veux aller au procès de ma mère. »

Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent, choqués.

« Non. », dit simplement Narcissa. « Non, tu ne peux pas. Maintenant, assis-toi et mange ton assiette. »

« Je sais ce qu'ils disent sur elle. », dit-il. « Je doit être là. »

Narcisse soutint son regard mais quelque chose en elle se brisa. Elle se tourna vers Lucius, un peu exaspérée.

« Tu n'as pas jeté ce bout de papier, comme je te l'avais dit ? »

Lucius toussa et tira sur son col serré, un air coupable sur le visage. Narcissa soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Corvus assis-toi. », dit-elle à nouveau. Corvus était sur le point de protester quand elle leva la main, réclama ainsi le silence. « Tu as beaucoup dormi, le procès est déjà commencé. Ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur elle. Maintenant, assis-toi et mange ton assiette avant que tout soit ruiné. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Léandra fut accompagnée dans la salle d'audience. Chaque rangée de banc était rempli de sorciers et de sorcières. Une chaise vide l'attendait au centre. Les deux Aurors l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à elle et elle s'assit, souriant amèrement quand des chaines en ors lui attachèrent les bras.

Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient plus aussi bien coiffés. Ils étaient volumineux et des mèches entouraient son visage fatigué. Son charme avait disparu quelques heures plus tôt, et elle portait ses lunettes qu'elle ne portait jamais en public.

Elle regarda Rufus Scrimgeour qui supervisait ce procès. Il se leva. Il y eu un flash d'appareil photo dans la foule. Léandra leva la tête dans cette direction. Elle reconnu Rita Skeeter et son cameraman, Bozo. Il y avait des journalistes autour d'elle, tous avec leur calepins à la main. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Scrimgeour.

« Vous avez autorisé la Presse ? »

« Le Ministre pense que le Public a le droit d'être tenu au courant de nos enquêtes concernant l'évasion de Sirius Black. », lui dit-il. Léandra pouvait deviner que cela ne plaisait pas non plus à Scrimgeour. Le Ministère essayait de gagner du temps. « Léandra Hero Black, Vous avez été emmené ici à cause de votre longue relation avec Black et vous êtes soupçonné d'être complice de son évasion par votre connaissant intime d'Azkaban. »

Il y avait beaucoup de chuchotements dans la foule. La plupart d'entre eux regardaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt, d'autres plutôt avec méfiance.

« Avant de commencer les choses de ce procès. », déclara Léandra. « Je veux savoir où est mon fils. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'autre jour. »

Scrimgeour se racla la gorge et regarda Kingsley, assis à proximité.

« Votre fils est avec son parrain et sa marraine pour le moment. »

Léandra était atterrée.

« Vous avez donné mon fils aux Malefoy ?! »

« Ils sont les plus proches tuteurs légaux. »

« Mais je ne suis pas morte ! » Elle du s'arrêter. Elle pouvait entendre le grattement des plumes de la presse. Elle savait qu'elle allait être décrite comme une folle, ou quelque chose comme ça. Au lieu de cela, elle prit une longue inspiration et demanda : « Vous avez des questions ? »

« Où étiez-vous la nuit où Sirius Black s'est enfui d'Azkaban ? »

« Quand s'est-il exactement enfui ? »

« Une après midi, il y a deux jours. »

« Il y a deux jours, j'étais en Grèce, sur une belle île appelé Mykonos. », répondit-elle joyeusement. « Oh, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire comment c'est beau là-bas. Vous étiez là hier, à me tendre une embuscade. Et bien, vous pouvez parler avec plusieurs témoins qui peuvent confirmer que j'étais à Mykonos tout les jours de la semaine. »

« Avez-vous eu des contacts avec Sirius Black avant sa fuite ? Toute lettre ou une correspondance de toute nature ? », demanda Scrimgeour à voix haute, sarcastique. Elle secoua la tête. « Mais vous et Sirius Black étaient proches avant son emprisonnement, non ? »

Sa confiance pataugea. Elle était innocente. Mais l'innocence n'allait pas nécessairement la sauver. Elle soupira.

« Oui. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

Après un déjeuner incroyablement maladroit, Corvus et Drago allèrent jouer aux échecs sorciers dans le salon. Les parents de Drago allaient à Londres. Narcissa avait pris la taille de Corvus et était partie sur le Chemin de Traverse pour lui acheter dans vêtements. Elle pensait qu'emmener Corvus avec elle serait une mauvaise idée, il entendrait trop de choses sur sa mère.

C'était très étrange d'être avec Drago. Ils étaient en de bons termes à l'école, mais Corvus n'aimait jamais quand les gens étaient seulement des connaissances. Maintenant, ils étaient plus que des connaissances. Mais ça ne s'était pas fait naturellement. Drago agissait comme s'ils avaient toujours été proches.

« Tu seras aussi célèbre que Potter à l'école maintenant. », assura Drago alors que le chevalier de Corvus abattait l'un de ses pions. « Je ne peux pas attendre de voir leurs visages quand nous embarquerons dans le train ensembles. »

« Hum. »

« Ce matin, quand tu dormais, je les ai entendus parler. », déclara-t-il. « Mon père était aussi un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était très haut dans les rangs, tu sais. Mais même mon père ne savait pas que c'était Sirius Black qui avait dénoncé les Potter. »

« Il a dénoncé les Potter ? » Corvus leva les yeux de l'échiquier. Maintenant, Harry Potter était impliqué ? Génial.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ? », demanda Drago, réjouis.

« Evidemment je vais bien le savoir même si tu ne me dit rien, très bien. », répondit froidement Corvus. « Je vais survivre. » Il voulait que Corvus le supplie, mais ça n'allait pas arriver.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherchait les Potter. », expliqua Drago. « Il était au plus haut de sa puissance alors les tuer n'allait pas causer de problèmes. Mais ils on mis un sortilège de Fidelitas sur la maison des Potter-»

« Attends, qui 'ils' ? »

« Dumbledore et d'autres Traites à leur Sang qui luttaient contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. », dit Drago avec dédain.

« Et Sirius Black, il était leur Gardien du Secret ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Mais à la seconde qu'ils l'ont nommé, il est allé chercher le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui a dit exactement où se trouvaient les Potter. Personne ne l'a vu venir. Tout le monde pensait que Sirius Black était le meilleur ami des Potter. Peux-tu imaginer quel talent avait ce Black ? Si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait récompensé généreusement. »

Il était lié à cet homme. Cet homme qui avait trahi ses meilleurs amis. Cet homme qui avait fait d'Harry Potter un orphelin à un an.

« Et bien, Black a ruiné sa vie pour rien. Son information a conduit Tu-Sais-Qui à la mort. »

« Certains pense qu'il n'est pas vraiment parti. », lui dit Drago, les yeux brillants. « Quelqu'un d'aussi puissant n'a pas pu mourir. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Beaucoup pense qu'il y est toujours. Il est probablement en train d'attendre et de reprendre des forces. »

« Il devrait se magner, ça fait déjà douze ans ? » marmonna Corvus ? « Alors, tes parent t'ont parlé de tout cela ? Ce matin ? »

« Ouais, mais ils parlaient de toi le plus souvent. Ma mère ne croit pas ce qu'ils disent sur toi. », lui dit-il comme si ce n'était pas un problème. « Elle pense que ton père est Regulus Black, mais mon père pense que la Gazette du Sorcier a quelques vérités. »

Le chevalier de Corvus fut jeté hors du plateau, rejoignant d'autres pièces.

« Sirius Black est en fuite, et s'il est ton père, tu penses qu'il voudra te voir ? »

Corvus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur les pièces blanches de l'échiquier alors qu'il réfléchissait à son prochain coup. Mais son esprit était à des kilomètres de là, et il ne comprenait même pas à quoi il pensait. C'était étrange. Sirius Black était si près de Corvus, mais c'était encore irréelle. Il sentait comme si c'était une mauvaise blague.

Il y eut un coup à la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », souffla Drago.

« Un phénix. », répondit Corvus en sautant de son siège. Un beau et grand phénix l'attendait au rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait une lettre. Corvus connaissait cet oiseau. Il l'avait vu avant. Il appartenait à Albus Dumbledore.

Corvus était sur le point d'ouvrir la fenêtre quand celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. Les bâtiments faits par les Stirling étaient conçu pour répondre aux attentes des propriétaires. Le phénix de Dumbledore lui tendit la lettre. Corvus tendit la main pour toucher l'oiseau, sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste et le phénix lui laissa patiemment caresser son bec.

« Merci. », dit doucement Corvus alors qu'il retirait sa main. Le phénix inclina subtilement la tête et pris feu, disparaissant.

Corvus essuya la cendre projetée sur son visage. Il lit la lettre un fois le visage nettoyé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? », demanda Drago.

« Ma mère va avoir un nouveau procès dans trois jours. » Il souriait largement. « Et Dumbledore m'y emmène. »

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Cher Corvus,_

_Je viens de rentrer en Angleterre et ai entendu parler du procès de votre mère d'aujourd'hui. Il s'est terminé sans succès. Je crains que le Ministère essaye de faire trainer l'affaire. Elle a un autre procès dans trois jours. Elle veut que tu sois là, tu lui manques terriblement._

_Elle m'a demandé de t'accompagner à Londres pour y aller. _

_Mes salutations à ton parrain, à ta marraine et à Drago._

_Je viendrais te chercher dans trois jours, à huit heures du matin._

_A bientôt,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Narcissa retourna la lettre, cherchant que quelconque signe de falsification. Elle venait de rentrer du Chemin de Traverse avec plusieurs sacs. Toute journée, Corvus avait attendu qu'elle revienne pour lui donner la lettre. Plus rien ne pourra 'forcer' les Malefoy de l'enfermer dans leur manoir plus longtemps.

Et il trouvait du réconfort dans le fait que Dumbledore était sympathique envers sa mère. Dumbledore ne soutiendrais jamais un Mangemort, non ? Là encore, il n'avait mentionné aucune chose à propos du procès, aucun détail dans sa lettre. Corvus ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Drago était assis avec Corvus en attendant que sa mère finisse de lire la lettre. Corvus essaya de garder son sang-froid en dessinant distraitement sur un bout de parchemin.

« Trois jours ne suffissent pas à se préparer pour des visiteurs », dit-elle. « Dumbledore devra te chercher à la porte alors. C'est incorrect de rendre visite comme cela chez nous. » Elle tendit la lettre à Corvus.

Soudain, il y eut un vacarme monstre dans l'un des sacs d'achats. Corvus entendit claquer et grogner comme si quelque chose déchirait le fond du sac. Tout se déversa par terre.

« Oh non, pas encore. », siffla Narcissa.

C'était un livre. Il avait une couverture verte avec un beau titre doré, _Le Monstrueux Livres Des Monstres_. Le livre vint vers eux en claquant des pages. Drago et Corvus sautèrent debout sur leur chaise, hors de la porté du bouquin.

« Stupefix ! » Narcissa leva sa baguette et un flash de lumière rouge en sortit. Le livre fut assommé. « Drago, monte et trouve quelque chose qui pourrait calmer les ardeurs de cette chose. »

Drago hocha la tête et glissa soigneusement de sa chaise. Il quitta la salle. Narcissa se dirigea vers le livre étourdi.

« Je suppose que c'est une idée du Professeur Brûlopot pour les Soins de Créatures Magiques. Il a toujours été fou. J'ai quitté sa classe après 2 heures de cours. Ses cours étaient suicidaires. »

Elle regarda Corvus. Ce n'était pas un regard critique, il n'était pas froid, mais il n'était pas sympathique non plus. C'était juste un coup d'œil. Elle regardait Corvus mais ne lui disait pas ce qu'elle pensait. Ses yeux bleus allèrent ensuite sur le dessin. C'était une tour sombre. C'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. La Tour Stirling.

« Ta mère a toujours aimé dessiner. », déclara-t-elle, quand elle ramassa délicatement le dessin. Elle le tenait entre le pouce et l'index, comme si c'était une preuve qu'elle ne voulait pas contaminer. « Je pense que tu t'en sors mieux qu'elle à ton âge. »

« Merci. » Corvus descendit de sa chaise.

« Les sacs attachés avec des rubans bleus sont pour toi. », lui dit-elle en lui montrant plusieurs sacs ficelés d'un ruban bleu. « Essaye tes robes pour que je vois si elles te vont. Habituellement, Patricia est très forte, mais on ne sait jamais alors autant les essayer. »

« Je vais vous rembourser, pour tout. », lui dit Corvus. Elle eut l'air offensée.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent, mon garçon. », lui dit-elle brusquement. Corvus se sentit stupide d'avoir essayé. « Tu fais parti de la famille, Corvus. Tu es notre filleul. Et ne parle pas d'argent, ce sont de mauvaises manières. »

Corvus cligna des yeux. Comment pouvait-elle être si … dédaigneuse envers lui, tout d'un coup ?

« Le temps est très agréable à l'extérieur. », continua-t-elle. « Tu devrais, avec Drago, en profiter. Je vous apporte de la limonade. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Drago revint peu de temps après, avec une carde pour attacher le livre.

« Tu penses qu'il va falloir l'assommer à chaque fois qu'il faudra s'en servir ? »

Corvus haussa les épaules. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était comme si Narcissa n'avait pas lu la lettre, comme si la lettre ne signifiait rien. Mais il n'oublia pas qu'il devait resté encore deux jours chez les Malefoy.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Drago et Corvus passèrent la journée à voler dans les hectares du terrain entourant le Manoir. Drago volait sur son Nimbus 2001 alors que Corvus volait sur la vielle Comète 260 de Drago. Ils sont allés au bord même de la forêt, où il y avait un parc tranquille pour les Moldus. Drago et Corvus se cachèrent dans les arbres, camouflés par les branches.

En bas, il y avait un groupe de mères réunies pour un cours d'aérobic. De leur point de vue, Drago et Corvus jetèrent des noix sur les femmes. Dix points étaient attribués à celui qui réussirait à viser l'enseignant (qui se tenait la plus loin d'eux), cinq points s'ils réussissaient à toucher la tête et le double s'ils touchaient les fesses pendant leur étirements. Ce fut un jeu assez amusant. Les femmes ne voyaient d'où pouvait venir les noix. Pour elles, il était impossible que quelqu'un ait réussi à grimper tout en haut de ses arbres immenses.

Parfois, ils les effrayaient encore plus en agitant les balais, tout en faisait des bruits de gémissements terrifiants.

La moitié de la classe, après vingt minutes, quitta le parc. Corvus et Drago continuèrent leur jeu jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti. Drago gagna, 85-45.

« J'ai failli tomber quand la noix a rebondi sur les fesses pour frapper la tête de la femme de derrière. », rit Corvus en volant vers le manoir. « C'était un sacré bon coup, Malefoy. »

« Son cul anormalement gros m'a donné un avantage. », ricana Drago.

Ils atterrirent dans les jardins et marchèrent vers le hangar à balai. Lucius et Narcissa étaient assis sur la terrasse, à l'ombre. Lucius tenait une liasse de lettre à la main.

« C'est pour toi. Je suis allé à la poste aujourd'hui pour ramasser ton courrier. Le Ministère à réorienter les hiboux venant pour toi au bureau de poste du Chemin de Traverse. »

« Mais certaines personnes ne nous fait apparemment pas confiance pour nous laisser ton courrier, je suppose. », dit Narcissa, se référant à la lettre de Dumbledore. Elle avait fait une assiette de fraises et de tranches de bananes pour Corvus et Drago. « Corvus, tu n'es pas allergique à un aliment, j'espère ? »

« Non, je vous remercie. », répondit Corvus en reprenant son courrier. Plusieurs personnes lui avaient écrites. Sorcière Hebdo, la Gazette du Sorcier, Warlock at War lui avaient écrit. Il y avait ensuite deux lettres de Max, un reçu le jour de l'arrestation de sa mère, l'un d'aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit le plus récent.

_Corvus,_

_Je viens de lire La Gazette Du Sorcier. Ta mère va bien ? Tu vas bien ? Avec qui es-tu ? Si tu veux, tu peux venir ici avec ma famille et moi. Ma famille ne sait pas trop ce qui se passe, je ne leur ai pas parlé de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais je peux leur donner quelques détails si tu viens._

_-M_

_PS : Oublie ma dernière lettre. Evidemment, notre 'étude' sera mise en second plan tant que tout cela ne sera pas réglée._

Les autres Salesmen lui avaient aussi écrit. Lorsque Corvus vit une lettre d'Anwar, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. En trois ans, Corvus ne l'avait vu écrire une lettre que trois fois. Recevoir une lettre d'Anwar était très rare. Il l'ouvrit. Une mince bande de papier en tomba.

_Qu'est-ce que se passe, Blackstone ? Anwar._

La lettre de Louis était un mélange de celle d'Anwar et de celle de Max. Il offrait un hébergement à Corvus, et était assez inquiet pour lui. Il demanda ouvertement si Sirius Black était son père, comme l'insinuait Rita Skeeter. Bien sûr, il marqua aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné sa mère d'être un Mangemort, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air folle. C'était une femme raisonnable, non ?

Les autres lettres, il y en avait seize au total, venait de l'école. Flint lui écrivit, demandant à Corvus s'il était en cavale avec son père et sa mère. Il négligea le fait que, su ça avait été le cas, Corvus n'aurait pas reçu le hibou. Et il y avait une lettre assez longue de Jérémy.

_Cher Corvus Black,_

_Je sais que nous nous sommes pas quitté en de bons termes, mais je crois que ces révélations nous ont ouvert de nombreuses opportunités qui n'étaient pas là avant. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial. Tu respires l'allégeance et personne ne peut nier ta capacité à t'exprimer. Ce fut choquant d'entendre ses nouvelles, surtout étalée sur la première page, mais il ne me fallut que quelques minutes de réflexion pour savoir que c'était vrai. Tu es l'héritier de deux familles les plus puissantes et les plus riches. Tu es l'héritier de la Tour Stirling ! Je suis vraiment heureux de connaitre ton nom, Corvus Black. Encore une fois, je sais que nous nous sommes quitté avec amertume mais j'espère que tout sera oublié en Septembre, que nous serons en mesure de nous saluer, les bras ouvert. Nous sommes plus que semblable, Corvus. Nous sommes tout les deux des héritiers de familles de Sang-Pur._

_J'espère te revoir bientôt et en bonne santé._

_J.R Petzold-Newstark._

Corvus froissa la lettre, sa lèvre retroussé, dédaigneux. Lucius regarda les lettres restantes.

« Quelques filles t'ont écrit. », commenta Lucius. L'intérêt de Corvus revint.

« Cette fille de Serdaigle, MacDougal. », sourit Drago. « Elle t'a écrit. » Il prit une enveloppe rose. « Elle te croit, elle parle toujours de toi en botanique. »

Corvus lui arracha la lettre des mains. Narcissa et Lucius échangèrent un regard. Corvus sentit son visage se réchauffer. Il les ignora alors qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Morag lui avait écrit. Son estomac fut parcourut de frissons.

_Cher Corvus,_

_Je suis avec toi dans tes moments les plus sombres. S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aider._

_Cordialement,_

_Avec tout mon amour, Morag._

C'était assez étonnant. Corvus plia soigneusement la lettre.

Lucius se pencha vers son fils et lui murmura quelque chose. Ils ricanèrent tout les deux. Corvus essaya de rester convaincant devant eux mais ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Il tenta difficilement de retenir un sourire.

« Ce serait mieux de discuter d'autre chose. », dit sournoisement Lucius. « Avant que Corvus ne devienne plus rouge que les fraises. »

Pendant une seconde, Corvus se sentit comme s'il faisait partit de cette famille. Je me sens bien. Mais ce n'était pas sa famille. Et il savait qu'il ne devait pas comparer cela avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa mère. Il se sentait en sécurité avec sa mère. Sa famille, c'était sa mère et lui.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Ah Jérémy, Jérémy, toujours aussi fanatique du sang pur …

Merci à **ManoirMalfoys **pour sa review. (Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était Régulus :P).

Et merci à **midoka-chan **pour sa review plus que constructive :). J'essaye au mieux d'éviter toutes fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaisons, mais ne m'en voulez pas, je suis une ancienne S et pas une L x). Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre :P.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes ^^.

Bisous !

NameIs


	16. Chapter 16

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Do Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: NameIs

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

_Chapitre 16:__ Trois petits oiseaux_

Corvus se réveilla avant l'aube, le jour du procès de sa mère. Il était trop nerveux pour dormir. Il continuait de faire des rêves étranges. Rêves dont il ne se souvenait pas vraiment, mais qui lui laissaient des frissons d'appréhension. Il s'approcha d'une des grandes fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant la brume dans le parc. Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, il entendit des voix dans le couloir.

C'était Narcissa et Lucius. Corvus s'approcha lentement vers la porte. Bien sûr, les Stirling avaient conçu un parquet qui ne grinçait pas.

"Je ne dis pas que je ne pense pas que Léandra a été infidèle.", dit Narcissa . "Tout le monde a vu la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'est posé après la mort de Regulus. Mais je ne pense pas que Sirius soit son père."

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as jamais pensé que Regulus ferait quelque chose d'aussi imprudent que devenir père d'un enfant illégitime avec une Sang-Mêlée."

"Léandra avait une mauvaise influence."

"Yaxley m'a dit, lors du procès, que Regulus et Léandra ne s'étaient jamais parlés avant l'été 1978," la coupa Lucius, sa voix un peu plus forte.

Il y eu un silence.

"Il ne sera pas en sécurité."

"Non, mais il le sera une fois qu'il arrivera à Poudlard.", lui assura Lucius. "Fudge envoie des Détraqueurs pour fouiller le terrain."

"Des Détraqueurs ?" Elle était choquée. "Ces choses-là sont dangereuses, comment le Ministre permet-il qu'ils soient à proximité des enfants ?"

"Le Ministre est très préoccupé par ce qui pourrait arriver à Corvus Black ou à Harry Potter à Poudlard.", révéla Lucius. "Ils ont particulièrement peur que Black aille après Potter, pour se venger."

" _Chut_ ! je vais préparer le déjeuner. Va réveiller Corvus. ", lui délégua-t-elle. "Il est temps qu'il se prépare. Ensuite nous réveillerons Drago, il a encore quelques minutes pour dormir."

Corvus plongea rapidement dans son lit parfaitement fait. Il l'avait rangé avant de regarder le lever de soleil. Il retira les couvertures et les oreillers, les jeta à coté du lit. Il eut juste le temps de se glisser sous les draps en soie que Lucius frappa à la porte.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule rencontre entre Corvus et le Professeur Dumbledore. Ça s'était passé pendant sa deuxième année à Poudlard, où Rusard avait pensé mettre la main sur les Salesmen de Salazar. Une fois, avec beaucoup de chance, Rusard avait attrapé Corvus et avait fouillé son sac. Il avait trouver beaucoup de Bombes explosives, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre et un porte-monnaie anormalement rempli de pièce d'or. Rusard avait cru qu'il suffisait de cette prise pour condamner Corvus et il l'avait donc emmené au bureau du Directeur.

Rusard, comme beaucoup d'autres au château, avaient cru entendre que Corvus était le leader des Salesmen. Ils pensaient cela à cause des contrats des Salesmen, qui faisaient penser étrangement aux contrats qui liaient les Artisans avec leurs clients. Il était logique que Corvus ait eu cette idée avec le travail de sa mère. Comme cela était basé sur des rumeurs, le Directeur n'avait rien pu faire, mais Rusard pensait avoir trouvé la preuve irréfutable.

"Maintenant, je te tiens, Blackstone.", chanta Rusard. Miss Teigne trottait, heureuse, derrière eux alors que Rusard trainait Corvus vers la tour du directeur. Une gargouille en pierre et plutôt laide gardait la tour. Corvus avait du tourner le dos et se boucher les oreilles quand Rusard avait prononcé le mot de passe. Corvus souriait. Rusard n'avait rien sur lui.

Le bureau du directeur était une grande salle circulaire avec de nombreuses fenêtres et les murs étaient tapissés des tableaux des anciens directeurs et des anciennes directrices. Dumbledore avait décoré son bureau de toute sorte d'instruments. Il avait aussi une énorme collection de livres. A coté du bureau était perché un phénix sur son perchoir. Corvus n'avait jamais vu de créatures aussi majestueuse.

"Bouge-toi !" Rusard le poussa pour qu'il aille devant le bureau du directeur.

"Lâchez-moi, Il n'est même pas ici ! ", cassa Corvus.

"Veuillez-vous adresser à M. Rusard avec respect, M. Blackstone." Il arriva derrière une porte que Corvus n'avait pas remarqué. Corvus se tendit en sentant le regard bleu perçant du directeur se poser sur lui. "Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

"Oui Monsieur."

Rusard souriait, content et fier.

"Maintenant, quel est le problème, Argus ?"

"Je l'ai eu M. Le Directeur. S'en est un, j'en suis sûr ! Il est derrière cette contrebande qui est vendue dans l'école, sous notre nez.", lui dit-il, montrant Corvus de ses doigts osseux. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas. "Je l'ai trouvé avec tout ça."

Dumbledore attrapa délicatement une bombe explosive de ses doigts fins. Il la retourna, l'examinant avec expertise. Ensuite, il ouvrit la bouteille de la Bièraubeurre et la sentit. "Une bonne bière.", commenta-t-il. Puis il ouvrit le porte-monnaie rempli d'argent. "Je crains, Argus, que cela ne suffisse pas à prouver la culpabilité de M. Blackstone."

Corvus sourit.

"Mais c'est lui ! Sinon, comment aurait-il eu ces choses, et cette argent si ce n'est en les vendant ?!"

"Vous me permettez Monsieur ?", demanda poliment Corvus. Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Je ne nie pas mettre procurer les Bombes explosives et la Bièraubeurre par le biais des Salesmen de Salazar, je l'ai fait, mais je ne fais pas parti du groupe. J'étais simplement ... séduits par leur service. Vous voyez, hier, c'étai mon anniversaire -"

"Bon anniversaire."

"Je vous remercie. Pour mon anniversaire, ma mère m'a envoyé de l'argent de poche." Il fit un geste vers le porte-monnaie. " Mais comme vous le savez, avoir de l'argent en deuxième année ne sert pas à grand chose. Enfin, je veux dire que je ne suis pas autorisé à visiter Pré-Au-Lard. Et j'ai entendu parler des Salesmen de Salazar .. C'est un mauvais choix de ma part, je l'admet. Je suis prêt à assumer l'entière responsabilité d'être un _client_. Mais je ne suis pas l'un des Salesmen, je ne peux même pas dire qui ils sont. Je ne les ai jamais rencontré, comme personne."

"Oui, c'est ce qu'il paraît.", dit Dumbledore.

"Non !", hurla Rusard. "Non, il ment, M. Le Directeur ! C'est lui. Regardez-le ! " Corvus arrêta de sourire. "C'est lui ! Tout le monde le sait !"

" Honnêtement, Monsieur, je suis choqué par vos propos."

"Choqué, mon cu-"

"Argus, s'il vous plait.", le coupa Dumbledore. Corvus se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Il n'y avait aucune preuve qui montrait que Corvus était le leader des Salesmen. La lumière dans les yeux bleu de Directeur, cependant, suggéra qu'il doutait de l'innocence de Corvus.

Corvus fut mis en retenue pendant une semaine pour détention de Bièraubeurre et de Bombes explosives.

_Je pense que Higgs va devoir attendre avant d'avoir des Bombes explosives et sa Bièraubeurre, _pensa Corvus en quittant le bureau du Directeur.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Drago était assis sur la première marche de l'escalier du hall d'entrée. Ils avaient tous manger le petit-déjeuner, et aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné le procès ou Sirius Black. Maintenant, ils attendaient l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Lucius et Narcissa étaient habillés élégamment. Drago était encore en pyjama et avait l'air déprimé. Il avait ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête cachée dans ses mains.

Corvus portait une des robes que lui avait achetées Narcissa. Elles lui allaient parfaitement bien et étaient agréables à porter. Narcissa avait insisté pour qu'il coiffe des cheveux en arrière, comme Lucius et Drago faisaient. Corvus avait fait de son mieux, mais ses cheveux ne tenaient tout simplement pas en place. Il avait au moins dégagé son visage.

" Tu fais plus âgé comme ça.", lui dit Narcissa.

"On ne peut pas y aller nous ?", demanda Drago.

"Non, Drago, ne sois pas stupide.", déclara Narcissa. "Nous avons du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui. Nous devons voir ton grand-père."

"L'homme avec la longue barbe et les cheveux ridicules est à la porte.", déclara une grande femme d'un tableau.

"C'est Dumbledore.", dit la voix trainante de Lucius. Corvus regarda sa montre. Il était exactement huit heures. Narcissa tendit la main vers sa montre. Elle avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Ta mère avait offert ça à Regulus - ton père." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius, mais elle s'adoucit de nouveau en regardant Corvus. Peut-être allait-elle dire quelque chose, mais elle changea d'avis. Elle recula d'un pas. "Lucius, emmène Corvus au Directeur. Je n'ai pas la force pour parlementer avec lui."

Lucius hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la porte. Il faisait toujours humide et très froid. Corvus prit une grande inspiration et quitta le manoir.

**X**

**X**

**X**

C'était étrange de voir Dumbledore en dehors de Poudlard. C'était comme un fait irréel. Il se tenait à coté des grilles en fer fermées. Il portait une robe couleur prune avec brodé dessus un _M. _Corvus savait que c'était l'uniforme des membres de Magenmagot.

Lucius racla discrètement sa gorge et se tint plus droit que d'habitude. Corvus se souvint que Lucius avait été nommé en début de l'été comme gouverneur de l'école. Cela devait être la dernière fois que Lucius avait vu Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, il se rencontrait pour quelque chose de plus dur.

Ils se rapprochèrent. Dumbledore avait la tête baissée. Il cherchait quelque chose dans sa main. Lucius s'arrêta pour que le Directeur le reconnaisse, mais Dumbledore était trop occupé avec ses recherches. Le parrain de Corvus abandonna, en tenant sa baguette. Corvus sentit soudainement des fourmillements dans son corps. Il disparut et réapparut à coté de Dumbledore.

"Ah bonjour.", salua aimablement Dumbledore. "Tu veux un sorbet au citron." Il tendit sa main. Il y avait un tas de bonbons jaunes.

"Je- non merci.", marmonna Corvus, confus. Il ne s'attendait pas à _ça._

"Lucius ?", offrit agréablement Dumbledore. Lucius le regarda, confus. Lui aussi, apparemment, ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'attendait certainement à une remarque bien placée et pas une offre de bonbons au citron.

"Non ... Je n'en veux pas."

"Je suppose qu'il est trop tôt pour manger quelque chose de sucré.", dit le Directeur. "Oh, M. Black.", s'adressa-t-il brusquement à Corvus. " Tu es très bien habillé ce matin. Et en bonne santé ! Votre marraine a vraiment pris son rôle au sérieux, ce qui est bon à savoir."

"Oui, les Malefoy ont été très gentils avec moi.", lui dit Corvus, timide à l'idée de complimenter les Malefoy alors que Lucius était encore là. Il regarda son parrain, se demandant s'il devait lui dire directement 'merci', mais Lucius était trop occupé à lorgner Dumbledore, qui, heureusement, comptait les bonbons au citron dans sa main. "Nous devrions peut-être y aller Professeur ?"

Dumbledore leva les yeux, comme s'il avait oublié le fait d'être au manoir Malefoy.

"Oh oui, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Le procès n'est que dans une heure ou deux, mais si nous arrivons plus tôt, tu pourras parler à ta mère avant. Elle aimerait beaucoup te voir."

Corvus se sentit anxieux. Il allait enfin la revoir. Que dirait-elle ? Fallait-il qu'il exige des réponses ? Pourrait-il lui faire confiance ?

"Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir Lucius. Léandra vous remercie pour votre aide.", dit Dumbledore.

"Oui, eh bien, il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de l'enfant."

"Et je suis sûr que M. Black va garder un bon souvenir de sa semaine passée ici.", dit Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Corvus et lui offrit son bras. "Kingsley Shacklebolt m'a dit que tu avais déjà transplané. Cela devrait être plus supportable que ton retour de Grèce."

Corvus sourit faiblement, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec le Directeur. Il était beaucoup plus conviviale que Corvus le pensait. Il prit le bras de Dumbledore.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Dumbledore avait raison, le voyage fut plus agréable que celui avec Kingsley. Il y avait énormément de monde dans le hall. Dumbledore et Corvus allèrent enregistrer leur baguette pour s'identifier, et ils purent allés dans un des ascenseurs. Ils y avaient déjà quelques personnes dedans. Ils étaient très à l'étroit.

"Quelqu'un veut un bonbon au citron ?", demanda Dumbledore à tous. Quelques personnes acceptèrent l'offre.

L'ascenseurs s'arrêta enfin au deuxième étage, le même département où il était allé la dernière fois. Corvus suivit Dumbledore alors qu'il allait vers des cabines. Le directeur fit plusieurs signe de la main à certains employés.

"Ta mère est dans cette pièce là." Il montra une salle dont la porte était ouverte. Corvus estima qu'elle ressemblait plus à une salle d'interrogatoire. Il y avait une petite fenêtre sur la porte avec écrit dessus 'SALLE 2'. "Elle est en compagnie d'un vieil ami. Par coïncidence, il s'agit aussi de ton nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, tu seras le premier à le rencontrer."

"Oh..."

"Je dois aller gérer quelques questions avant le procès.", lui dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. "Vas-y. Rentre par cette porte."

Corvus hocha la tête. Dumbledore lui proposa à nouveau un bonbon au citron. L'estomac de Corvus ne pouvait rien digérer. Il était trop tendu. Il refusa respectueusement. Le directeur lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna, rentrant à nouveau dans l'ascenseur. Corvus était seul, avec une seule porte qui le séparait de sa mère.

Il marchait lentement vers la porte qui était entrouverte. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Sa mère pourrait pleurer. Il l'avait rarement vu en larmes. Il y avait eu cette nuit. Ils étaient trop pauvre pour pouvoir s'acheter un appartement avec deux chambres. Il s'était réveillé pour la trouver au pied de son lit, en pleurs. Elle essayait d'être silencieuse, mais il l'avait quand même entendu. Elle ne savait pas qu'il la regardait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était triste.

Corvus arriva jusqu'à la porte et était sur le point de la franchir quand il entendit la voix de sa mère. Elle était en colère.

" ... comme c'est gentil de ta part Lupin. Mais nous savons tout les deux comment il l'a fait !", cracha-t-elle.

L'autre personne semblait mal à l'aise.

"Il aurait pu le faire d'une autre manière, Léandra, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Sirius était un mage noir pendant tout ce temps, il aurait pu apprendre comment -"

"Azkaban est rempli de mages noirs, tous sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Sirius a un truc différent, et nous _savons_ ce que s'est."

"Comment peut-on en être sûr ? Ça l'auraitvraiment aidé à passer les Détraqueurs ? Léandra, nous devons nous calmer, ne pas sauter sur des conclusions."

"Tu ne veux pas sauter sur des conclusions qui pourrait te rappeler Poudlard !", déclara sournoisement Léandra. "Tu préfères qu'ils m'accusent ?"

"Je témoigne en ton nom.", lui rappela-t-il.

"Oui, il faut juste les convaincre que je n'étais pas avec Sirius en 70' !" Corvus grinça des dents à cette pensée. "Sinon, tu es inutile."

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu t'es caché -"

"Tu oses ?! Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fuis !", cria-t-elle. "Il y a d'autres personnes qui peuvent témoigner pour moi, des gens que j'ai rencontré quand j'ai fuis l'Angleterre.", dit-elle, calmée." Je suis innocente, et je vais le montrer. La preuve, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien. C'est juste ... Que je n'aurais pas voulu que Corvus l'apprenne comme ça."

"Quand aurais-tu décidée de lui dire ?"

Il y eu un long moment de silence.

"Peut-être jamais. Je ne sais pas." Corvus fronça les sourcils. Elle ne lui aurait pas dit la vérité ?

"Et- hum - je veux dire, c'_est _Regulus ?"

"Tu te moques de moi, Remus !", s'écria-t-elle. "Tu ne crois quand même pas tout ce que disent Ombrage et Skeeter, non ?"

"Je ne sais pas qui il faut croire, Léandra", dit doucement Remus Lupin. "Je savais que tu étais proche de Sirius, mais pas de Regulus."

"Peu de gens le savait.", dit-elle tristement. "Si tu le savais ... Tu connaitrais la vérité."

Qu'est- qu'elle était cette vérité ? Corvus n'aimait pas penser sa mère indigne de confiance, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait le contraire ? Cet homme, Lupin, ne savait même pas la vérité, et il était là quand les mensonges ont commencé. Il semblait que Lupin témoignait pour sa mère car elle savait quelque chose qui incriminait une liaison entre Lupin et Sirius Black. Avec qui sa mère était-elle impliquée ?

Avant de poursuivre leur conversation, avant qu'ils ne puissent encore plus perturber Corvus, il entra dans la salle. Il y avait une table et trois chaises au milieu de la pièce aux murs blancs. Sa mère était assise sur une des chaises. Elle avait ses pieds sur la table, ses chevilles croisées. Remus Lupin était appuyé contre le mur, debout.

Lupin avait les cheveux châtain clair, grisonnant à quelques endroits et son visage pâle présentait quelques rides. C'était étrange, parce que Lupin ne semblait pas si vieux pour avoir des cheveux gris et des rides. Pour quelqu'un qui allait témoigner au Magenmagot, il n'était pas habillé classe. Il portait des vêtements minables, réparés.

"Corvus !" Sa mère sauta sur ses pieds. Elle se précipita sur lui, le serrant étroitement dans ses bras. Corvus sentit instinctivement des larmes sur son visage alors qu'elle l'embrassait à plusieurs reprises sur ses joues. "Je suis tellement désolé.", murmura-t-elle en le retenant. "Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive."

Corvus ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses bras étaient mous et figés. Voulait-il lui rendre ses embrassades ? ça faisait du bien de la revoir. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. C'était comme revenir à la maison après une longue et dure journée. Mais l'autre partie de lui lui conseilla de ne pas s'emballer. Les choses n'étaient pas encore réglées.

Léandra lâcha Corvus. Il remarqua que son apparence avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses cheveux emmêlés tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait ses lunettes bleus clairs. Elle ne serait jamais sortit de la maison comme ça normalement, ça faisait tellement peu professionnel. Même si elle avait l'air plus jeune.

"Tes cheveux.", sourit-elle, amusée. Elle toucha doucement ses cheveux. "Pourquoi tu les a coiffé comme ça ? Tu as des beaux cheveux."

Corvus retira la main de sa mère. "Ce n'était pas mon idée.", lui dit-il. "Nar-Mme Malefoy, elle voulait que je sois comme ça, pour le procès."

"J'étais furieuse quand ils t'ont emmené là-bas. Ils m'en on parlé mais c'était trop tard. J'aurais du essayer de te placer chez des gens honnêtes."

"Ce sont des gens honnêtes.", défendit Corvus. "Ils étaient gentils avec moi, et ils m'ont aidé."

Léandra semblait un peu blessée. "Je suis contente d'entendre cela, alors." Corvus évita ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas parler, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais en la regardant, ce fut difficile de rester sur ses positions. Elle se tourna vers Lupin. "C'es Remus, un vieil ami. Nous faisions partit de l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe dirigé par Dumbledore pour lutter contre Tu-Sais-Qui."

"Bonjour Corvus." Lupin sourit et s'avança pour lui serrer la main.

"Lupin est ton nouveau professeur Défense contre -"

"Je sais.", interrompit Corvus en serrant rapidement la main de Lupin. "Dumbledore me l'a déjà dit."

"Après aujourd'hui, tout sera fini, tu le sais ?", lui dit Léandra. Elle essaya de le toucher pour qu'il ai confiance en elle. "Ils n'ont aucune preuve qui montre que j'aurai aidé Sirius. En ce moment, ils essayent de me faire passer pour un Mangemort, ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui peuvent témoigner pour moi."

"Je l'ai lu dans les journaux.", déclara Corvus. Elle, Mangemort, c'était inconcevable. Mais qu'en était de son lien avec Sirius Black ? Qu'en était-il de ces douze dernières années de mensonges et de fuites ? Et que dire de leur vie après cette épreuve ? Où allaient-ils aller ?

"Skeeter est une infâme sorcière.", déclara brusquement Léandra. "J'ai lu ce qu'elle a écrit. C'était juste pour donner du spectacle, un truc pour vendre plus de journaux."

"Je sais.", répondit-il. Son manque d'énergie déconcerta sa mère. Elle étudia son fils, se mordant la lèvre inférieur et en fronçant le sourcils.

"Léandra.", coupa poliment Lupin. "Il est presque l'heure, nous devrions nous y rendre."

"Bien sûr.", soupira Léandra. "Corvus, va avec Lupin. Je dois attendre ici ... Les Aurors vont m'emmener en salle d'audience."

"D'accord."

Léandra le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, Corvus fit un effort pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Le premier témoin à pendre la parole fut Lucinda Yaxley. Elle était la tante de Léandra par alliance avec Eros Stirling, l'oncle de Léandra. Eros Stirling s'était suicidé en 79.

"Je connais son passé.", dit-elle fièrement lorsqu'on lui demanda si elle pensait que Léandra Black était complice des Mangemorts. "Elle et son frère ont commit des meurtres horribles pour être à la tête de la Tour Stirling. Mon mari était le dernier _vrai _maitre de la tour."

Lucinda regarda Léandra, qui se força à rester calme. Il y avait six ans, Lucinda s'était remarié, ironiquement avec un ancien Mangemort. Elle était encore amer qu'Eros avait fait un testament ne lui donnant aucun droit sur sa fortune. Tout avait donné à son fils, pour les frais d'hospitalisation de Cane Stirling. Après la mort d'Eros Stirling, tout ce qui avait un lien avec la Tour avait été laissé à Léandra. Le témoignage de Mme Yaxley n'était donc baser que sur de la jalousie.

Après vint Elizabeth Cresswell. Elle était mariée à Dirk Cresswell, un Né-Moldu qui travaillait au Ministère en tant que Chef de bureau des relations avec les Gobelins. "J'ai travaillé à la Tour Stirling comme Artisan.", expliqua-t-elle à la cour. "Quand Ammulius Stirling est mort, Eros a repris le flambeau, tous Né-Moldu ou ceux considérés comme 'Traite à leur Sang' ont été expédiés, virés. Je faisais partie des 'Traites à leur Sang'.", di-elle cyniquement. "Eros a rendu la vie des Artisans impossible."

"Et comment les choses ont changés quand Léandra Black fut nommée dirigeante de la Tour ?", demanda l'un des membres du Magenmagot.

"Au début, rien à changé. Mais après que l'époux de Mme Black eu disparu," Elle hocha la tête en signe d'excuse en direction de Léandra. " les choses ont changé. Mme Black a rendu la Tour ouverte aux Nés-Moldus. Elle a élaboré des projets pour des clients qui n'étaient pas forcément des Sangs-Purs. Elle a même conçu personnellement des logements communautaires pour les Loups-Garous. Ça à vraiment bouleversé Fenrir Greyback, vous savez."

"Qu'en est-il d'Ascagne Stirling, de sa participation à ces changements ?", demanda Albus Dumbledore.

"Ascagne Stirling fut banni de tous ce qui eut un rapport avec la Tour.", répondit Elizabeth Cresswell, heureuse. "Il était pratiquement sans abri. Il a essayé d'interférer aux nouveaux projets de la Tour Eiffel, mais Mme Black nous a maintenu en sécurité."

"Avez-vous déjà soupçonné Mme Black d'aider Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou ses Mangemorts.", demanda une sorcière aux cheveux courts.

"Au début, oui.", répondit-elle sincèrement. "Elle était mariée à un supposé Mangemort, et elle semblait proche de son frère. Mais elle a tout risqué. Et je l'ai vu avec ses parents, Dante et Lolita Stirling. Mme Black était très proche de ses parents et elle a lutter contre son frère et Vous-Savez-Qui. Je pense qu'elle avait peur pour son fils et elle."

Plusieurs personnes assises autour de Corvus hochèrent la tête et murmurèrent leur accord. Sa mère, qui était assise au centre de la salle, sourit de gratitude.

La prochaine étape était Lupin. Il dit qu'il connaissait Léandra depuis Poudlard, et il a insisté sur le fait que personne ne savait que Sirius Black était un Mangemort. Etonnamment, Lupin avait était un ami d'école de Sirius. C'était à cause de son ancienne amitié avec le Mangemort que Lupin avait pu être au courant de la relation entre Sirius et Léandra en 77-78 et qu'ils n'avaient ... et bien ... pas fait _ça_.

"Hum-Hum", interrompit une voix hautaine. Corvus regarda à travers la pièce et aperçu une petite femme trapue dont les cheveux gris était attaché d'un ruban rose. "Mais il est possible que vous n'étiez pas au courant de l'étendu de leur intimité, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lupin sembla reconnaitre cette sorcière et avait l'air en colère. Sa oix était considérablement tendue quand il répondit : "Oui, mais-"

"Je vois.", dit la femme, heureuse.

"Je suis capable de prendre du Veritaserum , si c'est dont vous avez besoin pour enfin croire que Sirius Black n'est pas le père de mon enfant.", cassa Léandra. "D'ailleurs, pourquoi aurais-je aider un criminel à sortir d'Azkaban ? C'est pas comme si on pouvait vivre tranquillement tout les trois à l'air libre, pour toujours."

"Dolorès, il me semblait que le tribunal avait décidé que le lien entre Sirius Black et le fils de Mme Black n'allait pas être abordée. Il n'y a rien qui prouve qu'elle est aidée Sirius Black à s'échapper dans ces propos.", dit Dumbledore, sa voix douce appelant au respect. "Je tiens préciser que Mme Back était un atout précieux dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle a seulement du fuir l'Angleterre pour la sécurité de son enfant."

On frappa à la porte de la salle de l'audience. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec enthousiasme. Un timide messager entra. Il gravit rapidement les marches et enjamba les rangées des banc pour se rendre vers Dumbledore. Il s'inclina et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du directeur.

Corvus, étant assis non loin de lui, pu saisir quelque mot. "Potter ... exploser sa tante ... s'est enfuit."

"Ah, quel malheur ! Malheureusement, je pense que sa tante l'a mérité. Veuillez à ce que les hommes du Ministères lui rende sa taille normale, ce n'est qu'un accident.", dit Dumbledore. "La déflation peut être assez traumatisant. Dites à Cornélius que je serais avec lui dans peu de temps." Le messager hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises puis s'éloigna. Dumbledore s'adressa à la cour. "Un cas urgent a été découvert. Sommes-nous prêt à en finir ? Mme Black a peut-être quelque chose à déclarer ?"

"Non, je pense que c'est presque terminé.", sourit Léandra. Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Très bien. Qui est pour acquitter les accusation qui pèsent sur de Mme Black." Dumbledore commença le vote en levant la main. Corvus fut soulagé de voir que plus de la moitié de la salle levait aussi la main. "Ceux qui sont contre ?"

La femme qui avait l'habitude de tousser leva les mains, avec plusieurs personnes. Mais elle étai du coté des perdants.

"Très bien. Léandra Hero Black, vous êtes lavée de toutes les accusations.", annonça Dumbledore.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Merci à **Manoirmalfoys**pour sa review et sa fidélité :) et à **Panda Bran** d'avoir ajouté cette histoire dans ces Alertes :).

Bisous X

NameIs


	17. Chapter 17

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Do Re Mi 123

Titre original: **Salazar's Salesmen**

Auteur: Do Re Mi 123

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Salazar's Salesmen**

Chapitre 17: Les Saintes Maisons.

Les membres du Magenmagot approchèrent Léandra Black pour lui serrer la main et exprimer leurs remords pour tous les problèmes causés, le Ministère avait insisté pour qu'ils le fassent. "Albus a plus de patience que j'en aurais. J'étais si près de m'énerver.", déclara une vieille sorcière. "Il n'y a aucune excuse pour harceler une citoyenne respectée comme vous."

"C'est très gentil de votre part, Madame Marchbanks.", salua humblement Léandra.

"Dites-moi, Madame Black." Elphias Doge s'approcha pour lui parler. Il failli marcher sur le pied de Corvus. "Qu'en est-il de la Tour Stirling maintenant ?"

Léandra rit nerveusement. "Oh, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment y réfléchir... Excusez-moi, mais je suis à bout de forces. Et il me serait agréable de revoir la lumière du jour, excusez-moi..."

Elle se dirigea doucement avec Corvus à travers la foule. Ils remarquèrent que Lupin parlait avec l'un des membres du Magenmagot à la porte de la salle d'audience. C'était une sorcière aux cheveux grisonnants et un monocle. Léandra serra plus fortement la main de Corvus et eut l'air inquiète. Elle ralentit. "C'est Amélia Bones... Je dois beaucoup à son frère Edgar. Il-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, nous allons sortir d'ici, hein ?"

Corvus regarda vers Amélia Bones, en voyant un visage qui était encore lié à lui. Léandra passa devant eux, hochant poliment la tête. Corvus les dévisagèrent, se demandant ce qu'ils savaient.

"Où allons-nous ?", demanda Corvus, en gardant son rythme de marche rapide. "On retourne à Mykonos ?"

"Je dois d'abord vérifier si Menios veut encore de moi.", souligna-t-elle. "Sa maison est seulement terminée aux 3/4, et une fois qu'un Artisan commence un projet, aucun autre ne peut le continuer, à moins que l'Artisan renonce à ses droits. Je vais onc contacter Menios pour voir s'il _veut_ toujours que je travaille sur sa maison."

"Alors, où l'on va maintenant ?", demanda-t-il à nouveau. Ils arrivaient près de l'ascenseur. Léandra eut un faible sourire, un peu comme si elle était embarrassée.

"Hum, il y a un endroit que je connais à Londres, nous pouvons rester là-bas en attendant la réponse."

**o0o**

Ils arrivèrent à Benwell Road, Holloway, à Londres. Il y avait une rangée de maisons devant eux. Le numéro 43 avait de hautes haies qui séparaient la rue de la maison. Ce fut vers cette maison que la mère de Corvus l'emmena. Un verrou était attaché au portillon. Léandra agita la main vers lui et la serrure disparu.

"Cet appartement appartenait à ma grand-mère.", dit-elle quand le portillon s'ouvrit en grinçant. "Mon grand-père, Ammulius Stirling, la lui a offert en cadeau de mariage, mais elle n'en a plus voulu après sa mort. C'est entièrement meublé. La décoration est horrible mais bon."

La pelouse était très bien entretenue, ses rosiers et ses diverses fleurs étaient magnifiques. L'herbe était la plus verte que Corvus est vu. Léandra l'entraîna sur un sentier de pierre. Des lanternes pendaient de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée. Corvus remarqua en s'approchant qu'il s'agissait de véritable fées à l'intérieur des lanternes. La porte d'entrée était peinte en rouge et sa boîte aux lettres était faite en or massif. Le nom _Stirling _était gravée dessus.

"Ouvre-toi.", dit Léandra à la maison. La porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Un long couloir sombre apparut. Léandra n'eut qu'à faire un pas dans la maison pour que les lumières s'allument.

Le couloir avait été peint en rose avec des feuilles d'or. Un long et fin tapis couvrait le plancher de bois rose du couloir. Il y avait plusieurs portes de chaque côté du couloir, dont une grande porte voûtée menant à un salon meublé de froufrous. "Je t'avais prévenu pour la décoration, non ?", sourit Léandra. "Je détestais venir ici quand j'étais petite. Mais la maison que nous avions à été gravement endommagé, nous ne pouvons pas y aller."

Le couloir menait à une salle circulaire. Au centre était installé une table de marbre sculptée de rose rouge. Dans toute la maison, les couleurs restaient les mêmes, roses, rouges et beaucoup d'or. L'odeur des roses était étouffante. Elle vous suivait partout dans tout la maison. Corvus grimaça quand une pression désagréable commença à apparaître dans sa tête.

Un bel escalier en bois se trouvait à droite de la salle circulaire. Devant, il y avait une porte et à gauche de Corvus, une autre porte. "C'est la salle à manger.", dit Léandra en pointant la porte de droite, puis celle de gauche. "Elle mène au sous-sol, le seul endroit que l'odeur des roses ne peut pas atteindre. C'est ici que les affaires de mon grand-père sont stockées."

"Tu étais en possession de tout ça pendant que l'on fuyait l'Angleterre ?"

"Oui, avant notre départ aussi.", expliqua-t-elle. "Je l'ai signé en tant que L. Blackstone. La plupart des propriétés que j'ai sont en location, mais bizarrement, cet endroit n'a pas trouvé preneur ..."

"Mais pourquoi fuir ?", il la regardait comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. "Nous avions tout ici, maman. Pourquoi on a du tout recommencer ? Nous avons été pauvres pendant des années, je n'avais aucune idée de qui ... tu m'as dit que mon père était un _artisan _comme toi ! J'ai grandi en croyant que j'étais Corvus _Blackstone._ Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité ?"

Ça y était, tout avait été déballé. Il aurait du tout simplement s'arrêter au 'Pourquoi on a du tout recommencer ?', mais quelque chose en lui en voulait à sa mère.

"Corvus", commença-t-elle doucement. Elle aurait du savoir que ses questions allaient être posées. "Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir jamais dit la vérité à propos de tout cela, mais tu dois comprendre, nous étions en danger ici. Ascagne, mon frère-"

"Et mon _oncle _!"

"Oui, ton oncle, tu sais ce qu'il a fait à notre famille.", déclara Léandra. "Il voulait nous tuer, il a presque réussi à le faire. Il était _très _près de réussir. Je ne pouvais le laisser te faire du mal, et il n'allait pas arrêter de nous poursuivre, pas tant que nous n'étions pas morts."

"Mais il a été enfermé.", lui rappela-t-il, exaspéré. "Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas revenus quand ils l'ont attrapé ? Ou pourquoi tu ne m'en a parlé quand nous étions à l'étranger ? Nous étions en sécurité, non ? Mais tu m'as menti sur tout !"

"Corvus, arrête.", commanda-t-elle sévèrement. "Tu es mon fils. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.", dit-elle. "Je voulais que tu es une vie plus heureuse que la mienne. J'ai voulu te donner une vie et un nom de famille qui n'allaient pas te peser sur les épaules. Un vie qui t'aurais permis de devenir une personne que j'aurais voulu être."

"Et si tu étais morte, maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais jamais eu la chance de me perler de tout cela ?" Il agita son bras pour montrer autour de lui. Corvus pensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à Lupin, sur le fait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à Corvus. "Est-ce que j'aurais du tout deviner par moi-même ? Est-ce que les _Malefoy_ m'auraient expliqué qui tu étais ? Qui je suis ?"

Léandra ne sut quoi répondre.

Il serra fort ses poings, essayant de les empêcher de trembler. Il était en colère, confus, blessé, et triste, tout à la fois. C'était horrible. "Qui est mon père ?", demanda-t-il finalement.

"Corvus, ne-"

"Dis-moi !", cria-t-il tout d'un coup. Elle eut l'air surprise. Il baissa la voix, mais ses mains tremblaient encore. "S'il te plait ... dis moi."

"Regulus Black.", dit-elle automatiquement. Son expression du visage se fit misérable, et elle répéta, avec nostalgie. "Regulus ..."

Si elle avait dit Sirius Black, Corvus n'était pas sûr s'il l'aurait cru non plus. Et si elle mentait encore pour le protéger ?

"Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher."

**o0o**

Il n'y avait pas une seule pièce qui n'avait pas un peu de rose. Corvus le savait car il était allé dans toutes les chambres des trois étages. Il avait du se contenter d'une chambre avec des rideaux à froufrous roses et des marguerites blanches. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin (avec aussi des rideaux roses), une coiffeuse, une armoire, un table de chevet, tout en bois de cerisier. Il y avait un canapé rembourré rose au pied du lit.

"Cet endroit aurait tué Anwar.", dit-il à haute voix. C'était la première chose qu'il avait penser en entrant dans la chambre. Il rit à l'idée d'Anwar étant ici. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ses amis lui manquaient. Ayant grandi en voyageant constamment, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attacher aux personnes. Maintenant, il mourrait d'envie de voir les autres Salesmen. Poudlard lui manquait. A Poudlard, tout ce passait bien pour lui. Il avait le contrôle à Poudlard.

_Pas si Sirius Black vient me trouver, _se dit-il sombrement. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet. Potter était aussi en danger. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il avait entendu dans la salle d'audience, Potter avait vraiment gonflé sa tante ?

**o0o**

Lorsque Corvus monta les escaliers, après avoir prétendu être fatigué, il avait oublié que c'était encore l'après-midi. Il aurait été trop embarrassé de redescendre et de revoir sa mère, alors il se força à faire une sieste. Étonnamment il réussi à s'endormir. Ce fut un sommeil sans rêve, mais ce n'était pas tellement mieux, il se sentait mal à l'aise à son réveil.

Il était couché sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur les rideaux roses de son lit à baldaquin. Sa tête était encombrée de l'odeur des roses. Le lit était trop mou, il sentait son corps s'enfoncer dans son matelas. De nombreux oreillers décoratifs étaient placés autour de lui. Il prit difficilement sa montra de sa poche. Il regarda l'heure. Il avait dormi pendant deux heures et demie.

Il gémit misérablement, alors qu'il s'étirait sur le lit.

"Maître Corvus est réveillé ?", demanda gaiement une voix.

Il se leva droit comme un pic sur le lit. Personne en vue. Corvus tapota les oreillers et la couette autour de lui pour chercher dans le lit. Debout, sur le canapé rose, était un petit elfe de maison. C'état un elfe de maison avec de grands yeux, un bleu et un marron, et Corvus remarqua qu'il avait des tresses. Corvus la regarda sauvagement.

L'elfe de maison ouvrit la bouche, les yeux larmoyants. Elle s'étouffait dans ses propres mots. "M-Maître Corvus est si - si grand maintenant... Vous n'étiez qu'un bébé !"

"Hein ? qui es-tu ?"

L'elfe essuya ses yeux avec son oreille. "Oh, le jeune maître m'a oublié... Je suis Coco, votre Elfe de Maison."

"J'ai un_ Elfe de Maison ?_"

"J'ai servi la famille Stirling depuis trois générations maintenant.", dit fièrement Coco. Corvus nota calmement qu'elle avait quelque chose d'inhabituel pour un Elfe de Maison. Elle ne portait pas les vêtements improvisés fait pour les Elfes de Maison. Coco avait un maillot surdimensionné de Quidditch et une écharpe de Serpentard servant de ceinture.

"Mais tu es libre.", dit-il, confus.

"Oui." Coco fronça les sourcils. "Oui ... Lady Léandra a libéré Coco avant qu'elle ne parte avec Maître Corvus bébé. Mais j'ai dit à votre maman, je ne veux pas faire autre chose que de servir ma famille ! Lady Léandra est très gentille, elle a toujours été ma préférée, et je voulais partir avec elle quand elle s'est enfuie. Mais elle m'a dit non, je n'ai pas pu. " Elle baissa la tête, triste, mais ensuite, elle devint plus joyeuse. "Mais je suis resté à la Tour Stirling jusqu'à son retour ! Je savais qu'elle allait revenir. Coco pensait toujours à elle et a été patiente comme si elle était un joueur de Quidditch et qu'elle faisait un Sloth Grip Roll **(1)****,** mais vous êtes en sécurité !"

Corvus cligna des yeux. Il pensait qu'il était déjà confus, mais maintenant, il l'était dix fois plus. Qu'est-ce qu'étais un Sloth Grip Roll.

"Ou comme Porskoff Ploy, c'est une question de Timing.", babillait Coco. Etre ami avec Louis avait permis à Corvus de savoir ce qu'était réellement Porskoff Ploy. C'était une tactique de Quidditch utilisée par les Poursuiveurs. "Et j'avais raison ! Il est temps pour nous de nous retrouver !", acquiesça joyeusement Coco. Puis quelque chose surgit de son esprit. "Êtes-vous un Attrapeur comme votre père, comme Maître Regulus ? Coco était tellement heureuse quand Lady Léandra a épousé Maître Regulus, c'était un noble sorcier. Le Quidditch est un jeu noble."

"Tu as connu mon père ?" Corvus rampa vers le bord du lit. "Comment était-il ? Mon père ?"

Il se souvint d'une image de Regulus Black sur le bateau à la mer, en route vers Azkaban. La façon don il avait l'air si détendu, élégant et cool... Et puis il pensa à la photo de Sirius Black dans les dernières Gazettes du Sorcier. Son teint cireux, ses yeux enfoncés ...

"Et bien, Coco l'aimait beaucoup, c'était un noble sorciers.", répéta-t-elle. Corvus était déçu, il aurait voulu que l'elfe de Maison lui donne d'autre information. "Maître Regulus était le meilleur père pour le Maître Corvus Bébé."

Corvus cligna des yeux.

"Oh oui, il envoyait toujours Coco loin quand il s'occupait de vous.", lui dit-elle. "Il disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide. Il avait tout sous contrôle. Et vous aimiez être avec votre père. Il faisait tout pour vous rendre heureux, vous et Lady Léandra. C'était un noble sorcier."

Il sourit. Quand il était petit, quand il entendait sa mère parler de son père, elle lui disait la même chose. Que son père avait été le meilleur père, qu'il aimait tendrement Corvus et qu'il avait toujours voulu qu'ils soient heureux.

"Mais ensuite, il est partit, j'étais très triste", soupira-t-elle. Mais à la seconde d'après, elle sauta de joie. "Et puis, un nouveau sorciers de la Maison Black est venu à la maison."

Le sourire de Corvus disparu.

"Sirius Black !", s'exclama Coco.

**o0o**

Une grande partie de lui voulait demander à Coco pourquoi Sirius Black était venu quand son père avait disparu, mais il décida qu'il serait préférable de remettre les mauvaises nouvelles pour plus tard.

Il était suspicieux. D'abord, sa mère sort avec Sirius Black. Ensuite, elle tombe enceinte et elle commence une relation avec Regulus Black en été. Elle donne naissance à Corvus. Regulus et elle s'en vont. Regulus disparaît. Sirius revient.

Penser à tout ça lui donnait le vertige. Ajouter à ça la nausée causée par l'odeur des rose, et Corvus était près à tomber dans les pommes.

Coco lui prit la main, ce qui fait que Corvus du se pencher, alors qu'elle le conduisait au rez de chaussée. Coco avait dit à Corvus que sa mère l'attendait au sous-sol. En traversant la salle circulaire en bas de l'escalier, Corvus remarqua plusieurs sacs de courses. Il y avait des livres et des choses que Narcissa lui avait acheté. Sa mère avait du les recevoir.

Quand Coco ouvrit la porte du sous-sol, Corvus s'attendit à voir de nouveau du rose, mais il fut sauvé. Derrière la porte se trouvait un escaliers en pierre, descendant au sous-sol. Sa tête en fut soulagée. A chaque pas, le mal de tête diminuait.

La salle était froide et il y avait une quantité anormale d'humidité dans l'air. Corvus s'imagina qu'il pouvait entendre le bruit d'un ruisseau non loin d'ici. C'était une longue salle avec des piliers massifs, supportant le plafond. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, seulement des bougies qui flottaient dans l'air éclairaient la salle. Il y avait des tables, des petites figurines en plâtres, des bustes brisés, des formes géométriques en 3D, des compas, des règles et encore beaucoup de choses. Les impressionnantes étagères avaient été mise de façon totalement aléatoire. Des livres d'architectures, de psychologie, d'Alchimie, de Métamorphose, de Charmes, de Grecs ... y étaient entreposées.

Corvus se demanda comment un telle endroit pouvait exister sous la maison. Il devait être magique. Il voulait savoir comment il avait été construit. C'était comme visité une endroit aussi volumineux que la Cathédrale Saint Paul, mais dans le métro de Londres. C'était une des salles les plus impressionnantes qu'il ait jamais vu.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer le long de la cave. Corvus se retourna quand il entendit des bruissement derrières une étagère. Il trouva sa mère . Sur la table, en face d'elle, était posée une carte avec de nombreuses punaises colorées épinglées dessus. Il s'agissait d'une carte de l'Angleterre et de l'Europe. Plusieurs carnets étaient à côté de la carte.

Léandra examinait attentivement la carte en jouant distraitement avec une punaise rouge entre ses doigts. Elle marmonna quelque chose et replaça une punaise bleu avec la rouge. Elle l'avait planté au Nord Ouest de la France. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris cette décision qu'elle remarqua la présence de son fils.

Elle le regarda, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Tu n'es plus fatigué ?"

"J'ai fais une sieste."

"Ça t'as enlevé cette coiffure ridicule." Corvus toucha ses cheveux ébouriffé. Ses cheveux étaient en pagailles, mais il y avait encore plusieurs mèches raides où Narcissa avait mis du gel.

"Ouais."

"Assis-toi.", lui dit-elle tout en pointant du doigt l'espace à côte de la table. Un tabouret en bois surgi de nulle part. Corvus regarda sa mère, impressionné, mais elle l'ignora et attendit patiemment qu'il s'assoie. Ce qu'il fit. "Coco, pourrais-tu nous laisser un moment seul, s'il te plait ?"

"Oui, Lady Léandra !", s'enthousiasma Coco. Elle s'éloigna au trot. Léandra la regarda partir.

Sa mère ne portait plus ses lunettes, et ses cheveux étaient en désordre.

"D'abord, tu m'écoutes. Je vais te parler. Tu pourras me poser des questions ou faire des commentaires, mais quand j'aurais fini."

Corvus fronça légèrement les sourcils. De quel droit elle lui parlait comme ça ? Il avait une bonne raison d'être en colère contre elle !

"J'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit.", commença-t-elle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle allait le gronder ou lui faire des excuses. "J'ai surtout réfléchit au problème que tu as soulevé, si j'étais morte sans te dire la vérité. Oui, tu as raison, ça aurait été injuste."

Il se redressa, jubilant intérieurement.

"Tu as toujours mériter de savoir qui tu étais vraiment.", poursuivit-elle. "Et une partie de moi a toujours voulu remédier à cela. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que nous n'allions pas quitter l'Angleterre. Nous allons récupérer ce que j'ai laissé en partant."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, rien ne sortit. Un silence tomba entre eux. Le bruit du ruisseau invisible s'entendait très bien maintenant.

"Tu peux poser tes questions maintenant."

Se secouant, Corvus pris enfin la parole. "Q-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Cela veut dire que je vais rouvrir la Tour Stirling.", répondit-elle. "Encore une fois, tu as raison, Ascagne est enfermé et ton autre oncle sera finalement capturé. Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant."

Il ne su pas comment réagir à propos de cela. Cela semblait irréel. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire 'rouvrir la Tour Stirling'. C'était comme penser à un endroit sur lequel on connaissait tout, mais que l'on n'avait jamais visité, que l'on ne savait pas son importance ...

"Et tu vas probablement entendre beaucoup de choses, sur moi, sur notre famille.", dit-elle en regardant la carte. "A propos de Sirius Black...". Elle s'arrêta de parler. " Mais je ne peux pas te demander de me croire et de me faire à nouveau confiance."

Il voulait savoir.

"J'avais l'habitude d'être près de lui.", soupira-t-elle. "Je pensais que c'était un homme bien, un des meilleurs en fait. Après que ton père soit mort..." Elle s'interrompit brusquement, couvrant son visage de ses mains. Corvus se mis à bouger de son siège. Il serait bien aller la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle récupéra son sang froid. Elle lui fit signe de rester assis. "Tout le monde gardait ses secrets à l'époque, Sirius Black n'était pas différent." Elle avait la voix amère. "Il mérite pire que rester dans une cellule à Azkaban."

"C'est lui qui a trahit les Potter.", se sentit obliger de montrer ce que savait Corvus. Léandra hocha la tête.

"Je déteste être lié à lui, presque autant que je déteste être lié à Ascagne. En ce qui me concerne, aucun des deux ne fait parti de notre famille. Mais je voulais te dire, Corvus, si il était ton père. Il ne l'est pas.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait eu trop mal et était trop en colère contre elle pour se soucier d'elle. Etait-ce important pour lui de savoir qui était Sirius Black. Il allait bientôt se faire prendre par les Détraqueurs. Sirius Black ne faisait pas parti de sa vie. Il y aura probablement toujours une partie de lui qui voudrait savoir la vérité absolue, mais là, il en avait marre de ça. C'était toujours sa mère et lui. "Je te crois.", lui dit-il.

Elle sourit. "Je te remercie."

Il alla regarder la carte. Elle avait mis une punaise noire à Baden-Baden, en Allemagne. Il remarqua que les punaises noires désignaient tout les endroits où ils avaient été depuis qu'ils fuyaient l'Angleterre. Mais il y en avait aussi des bleus, couvrant une partie de l'Angleterre et de toute l'Europe. "C'est quoi tout ça ?"

Sa mère fut heureuse de lui expliquer. "Les punaises bleues sont les propriétés de la Tour Stirling. Les punaises noires sont celle que nous avons achetés sous le nom de _Blackstone._ Les punaises rouges sont les terres que je souhaite vendre. Il nous faut encore beaucoup d'argent."

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour réembaucher." Elle tapota l'un des journaux à coté d'elle. "Ces journaux contiennent toutes les informations des anciens employés de la Tour Stirling, et eux, ", elle montra des livres. " contiennent les noms des Artisans que j'ai rencontré et qui ont travaillé pour moi pendant notre période _Blackstone."_

"Ils sont tous à leur compte ?"

"Certains. Certains travaillent pour des entreprises." Elle sourit malicieusement. "J'espère convaincre un bon nombre d'entre eux de quitter le navire et à venir nous rejoindre."

Corvus se mit à rire. Donc, c'était de cette façon que travaillait la Dame de la Tour Stirling ?

"C'est là que nous avions pris l'habitude de vivre.", dit-elle en indiquant une punaise verte, pointant à coté de Bristol. "C'est une belle maison. Ton père adorait cet endroit. C'était l'endroit où l'on pouvait être seul et en sécurité.", dit-elle doucement, mélancolique.

Corvus n'avait jamais pensé avoir besoin d'un endroit comme ça. Mais, il était dans un monde différent avant. Sa mère avait vécu beaucoup de choses dangereuses dans sa vie.

"Je voudrais bien t'y emmené, mais c'est en mauvaise état. Ça sera la première chose sur ma liste des choses à faire.", lui dit-elle. "Tu devrais prendre une douche. Tu as mauvaise mine. D'ailleurs, je tiens à t'emmener à la Tour, pour que nous puissions débloquer officiellement ses portes ensemble."

**o0o**

Sa mère avait bloqué le réseau de cheminette de la Tour Stirling il y a douze ans. Elle aurait du passer au Ministère de la Magie pour pouvoir rouvrir le réseau de la Tour mais pour l'instant, Léandra et Corvus voyagèrent par la poudre de cheminette au chemin de Traverse, au Chaudron Baveur. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, quand il arrivèrent dans une chambre de la Taverne.

"La maison de ma grand-mère est reliée à cette chambre, elle est toujours réservée au nom d'un Stirling.", expliqua Léandra. "D'après ce que j'ai compris, Tom, le propriétaire, était très frustré quand j'ai disparu parce qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas louer cette chambre aux invités."

"Pourquoi avez-vous une chambre au Chaudron Baveur ?" C'était la première fois que Corvus était dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Ce n'était pas comme toutes les expériences qu'il avait eu récemment dans les hôtels. Ce n'était pas grand, somptueux ... _C'était peut-être assez grand_, supposa-t-il.

"J'ai mes hypothèses.", lui dit-elle. "Ma préférée, c'est que ni ma grand-mère et ni mon grand-père ne pouvaient supporter l'odeur des roses dans leur maison, donc ils venaient ici pour garder leur santé mentale.

Corvus avait toute une liste de questions à poser à sa mère à propos de leurs proches. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire maintenant, il avait le reste de sa vie pour lui demander _tout ça._

Et puis, il pourra continuer à croire à tout ses fantasmes d'enfants sur son père. Et il pouvait désormais mettre un nom sur son visage, Regulus Black.

Ils descendirent vers le bar de la Taverne. Il y avait beaucoup de monde car c'était l'heure du dîner Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières reconnurent Léandra, probablement grâce aux nombreuses photos de la Gazette du Sorcier lors de son procès. Beaucoup gardèrent les yeux fixés sur eux. Léandra ignora rapidement leurs regards et leurs murmures et ils sortirent de la Taverne.

L'excitation grandissait en lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Tour. Puisque le soleil s'était couché et que la lune recouvrait Londres, la Tour brillait d'un rouge cramoisi. Ce n'était pas encore la pleine lune, alors la couleur n'était pas si resplendissante mais la Tour était quand même merveilleuse par cette nuit.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte.

"Centre de l'Artisanat et Maison de la Famille Stirling."

C'était _sa_ maison.

"C'est bizarre.", rit Léandra. "La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, je te portais dans mes bras. Tu étais juste un bébé."

Il y avait des bruits de pas, venant du Chemin de Traverse. Ça avait l'air d'être des clients du Chaudron Baveur qui s'étaient faufilés derrière eux. Sous les lampadaires, Corvus pu voir qu'ils étaient émerveillés.

Léandra sortit de sa poche un petit et mince objet. Elle le glissa en douceur et silencieusement dans la serrure de la Tour.

Pour la première fois en douze ans, la porte s'ouvrit.

**o0o**

(1) = "Sloth Grip Roll" = figure de Quidditch, où le joueur est suspendu à l'envers, se tenant avec ses mains et ses pieds pour éviter un cognard.

_TADAM !_

_Voilà le chapitre tant attendu par __Manoirmalfoys, __toujours fidèle au poste de reviewer ! Ça fait plaisir :). Ais-tu toujours certaine que Sirius est le père de Corvus ? Léandra aurait alors mentit à Corvus ? Pas bien ^^._


End file.
